


No debió vivir, pero lo hizo

by neah30



Series: Sin evitar [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neah30/pseuds/neah30
Summary: La vida continua para las dos reliquias, Retsu ahora tiene una buena posición, la aldea ya no la mira como una novedad y como líder de un extinto clan... la han mantenido adentro del pueblo.Sabe que empezara el destino a moverse cuando ve al protagonista volviendo a casa.
Series: Sin evitar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051751
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Senju Retsu es una kunoichi que no existe en ningún lado de la historia de Naruto, Hija directa del shodaime… su calca exacta solo que mujer.

Pensó en su momento, al nacer en una época donde Konoha era un joven pueblo aun formándose que se salvaría del drama del canon... ya tenia suficientes emociones con su concepción, la manera en que el clan la trata y como el resto de los pueblos intentaron/fallaron en matarla entre otras pequeñas cosas... era libre, no viviría para ver la cuarta guerra y quizás moriría antes de siquiera ver alguna de las generaciones protagonistas. 

Estaba aliviada. 

Pero encontró la manera, las buenas intenciones de su compañero Uzumaki, la lanzaron a ella... junto con un Uchiha que tampoco debió de nacer, al punto inicial del canon... los encaminaron a ser parte del drama por venir de este alguna vez programa. 

Y los cambios vinieron, con solo existir. 

Aunque algunas cosas, simplemente no cambiaron, encontraron la manera de encaminarse al canon y siguieron ese curso... personas no murieron... personas nacieron antes de tiempo... Retsu como Yoriichi como dos reliquias de otro tiempo, como reencarnados de otro mundo, viven actualmente su vida de la mejor manera que pueden. 

XXXXX

Hay veces que las pesadillas vienen.

Cosas como su primeras muertes... misiones difíciles… las personas que aun extraña tanto... o futuros inciertos, un hombre con mascara naranja y su voz acusándola de tanto... cuando lo hacen, la mañana empieza demasiado temprano para su gusto, suspirando patéticamente, Retsu se pone de pie con un estirón y un largo bostezo. 

Vestida con pijama, pasa por el espejo apenas viendo el desastre que es... su genética era buena para no verse tanto como se siente... su figura se ha afinado, hay curvas pronunciadas, es tan alta superando a Tsuna-chan (como su madre)… es la copia del shodaime con 16 años.

Vistiéndose con algo digno para el entrenar matutino, pantalones y una sencilla camisa blanca... agitando su largo cabello para sujetarlo con una apretada trenza... la adolescente sale de su árida habitación tradicional, al corredor amplio de tatami y cuadros pintorescos en la pared.

Hay tantas fotos... Tenzo, Tsunade... algunos Jounin salpicados... jefes de clanes... pocos de los novatos nueve... vestidos para festivales, con sus trajes shinobis, en jardines de otros complejos, enfrente de la torre o en la oficina del hokage... falta Yoriichi, lo hara cuando regrese... se ha asegurado desesperadamente de poner todo de si misma para tratar de borrar la esencia de lo que fue la casa principal, un hogar que le negaron en su época y que solo al ser la única … al abrir el complejo tomando una posición que nunca soñó como bastarda… ocupa actualmente como su hogar. 

Borrar fantasmas ha sido difícil.

Aunque a estas alturas, aun hay habitaciones vacías y otras que no esta dispuesta a ocupar.

-¿Entrenar o pesadilla?- Tenzo la saluda sentado en la mesa baja, terminando algo ligero de desayuno demasiado temprano. 

Habiéndose mudado a su lado, abandonando lo que fue su humilde casa de siempre, el antes anbu la saluda tan pronto llega a la sala principal... lo mira vestido, con rollos de pertenencias -Ambos- afirma con un encoger de hombros sin entrar en detalles, ambos respetan su privacidad-¿Tú a misión?- cuestiona.

El antes anbu afirma con un suspiro, acumulando los platos para dejarlos con un clon de sombras a la cocina -Si, espero regresar al final de la semana- responde al acompañarse a la puerta principal. 

-Empacaste para más- no es acusación, Retsu sin embargo es buena en lo que hace ahora con fuinjutsu y reconoce pergaminos de almacenamiento bastos cuando los ve.

-Quizás- responde misteriosamente, obviamente una misión diferente a la que le dice... probablemente asuntos anbu, puede ser retirado, pero cuando lo llaman asiste sin pestañear. 

-Solo asegúrate de regresar ¿quieres?- le pide al cruzarse de brazos viéndolo ponerse las sandalias de viaje.

-Por supuesto, Retsu-hime- le promete como siempre, sonriéndole al agitar su cabello con menos formalidad que antes.

Lo mira marcharse, de nuevo esta sola, suspira descontenta al colocarse sus propias sandalias con menos rapidez... la casa esta silenciosa, le hace cosquillas pensar de nuevo en lo vacío del lugar... niega para si misma, levantándose para salir por la puerta principal, respirando el aire fresco de una mañana todavía sin sol... convocando dos clones que siempre gestionan el terreno para mantenerlo en buen estado junto con sus pocos edificios... se dirige al lugar tradicional de entrenamiento.

Cuando tiene malos despertares, empieza con meditación en medio del enorme claro muy utilizado... con sus piernas cruzadas... vaciando su mente para solo sentir el entorno, su chakra.

Espera poder olvidar la sensación hueca que dejo la pesadilla. 

XXXXX

Tiene menos de seis meses que aprendió que practicar fuinjutsu sin Tsunade debía hacerse en un lugar preparado para sus... "visionarios".... experimentos, lo que la llevo a ocupar uno de los edificios solitarios del complejo... en este caso, un lugar ya preparado para accidentes y aunque algo desactualizado en algunas medidas hay otras novedosas que seguro se han perdido con los años.

El laboratorio de Tobirama es perfecto para trabajar.

Uno que de todas maneras abrió cuando estuvo buscando la respuesta del edo tensei.

No ha cambiado nada, solo agregado algunos estantes, barras o pintura fresca... pero sigue exactamente como lo han dejado, ya no le molesta mucho la idea de ocupar otro lugar que quizás no merezca.

Parada en una de las largas mesas, mira el rollo de papel con ojo critico, ha armado una simple enciclopedia de kanjis, simbología y pequeñas notas... una cosa que resume lo que ha visto en otros pergaminos, lo que considera importante además de útil para sus proyectos... no es muy entusiasta para inventar, no era Tobirama. 

Prefiere no empezar a compararse, abandona esa linea de pensamiento al ver las varias herramientas a utilizar extendidas por todo lo amplio... desde tinta... pinceles de todos los tamaños... papel.

Para esta sesión, necesita mucha calidad... espera no fallar, seria un desperdicio y aunque maneje la economía del clan de manera optima, se ajusta a un presupuesto para estas cosas, no le gusta pasarse ni aprovechar su posición.

No es que nadie le reclame, Tsunade abandono toda pretensión del clan al ser Godaime y Tenzo no es un hombre que gaste, es casi minimalista. 

Pero prefiere limitarse. 

El fuinjutsu es un arte de difícil por la manera en que debe tratarse, con cuidado y paciencia... escribir para ciertos caracteres, controlar la intención… controlar el flujo de chakra que con unas piscinas tan grandes como las suyas seria complicado.

Pero Retsu fue entrenada para el ninjutsu medico (para ser _su_ copia)… le obligaron a ser perfecta desde que empezó a entrenar bajo la atenta mirada de Tobirama, una de las tantas exigencias que ahora tienen crédito para otras áreas, como la que esta tratando de aplicar actualmente. 

El sello que quiere crear es novedoso. 

Una combinación de protección así como anulación de apariciones foráneas y hostiles... algo que pueda usar contra Obito para futuras referencias. 

Francamente, fallar no fue extraño. 

Aun no encuentra la combinación perfecta que pueda llevarle a la respuesta que busca. 

Luchar contra un sharingan, no es un camino fácil. 

Cuando sale manchada de tinta, se pregunta si no debería hacer de esto con mas urgencia, en cualquier momento llega el protagonista y con esto el inicio nefasto de la segunda fase del destino... pero se encoge de hombros... la manera de luchar contra la presión, es simplemente ignorarla, además, tiene tiempo, Obito no actúa hasta mucho después.

Y espera no verlo de nuevo (aun cuando una voz le advierte que el hombre ya invadió su casa, se presento ante ella y debería tomarlo mas en serio). 

XXXXX

-Te hice un favor, Tsuna-chan- declara Retsu sin intenciones de levantar la mirada de uno de los trabajos mas recientes del clan, negociar con sus renteros posibles ventas o expansiones de algunos comercios a quienes patrocinan... la fortuna del clan estaba restablecida, Tenzo como ella podrían vivir sin hacer misiones.

Pero el acuerdo en la fundación es nunca abandonar apoyar a la aldea con misiones. 

Con ella encerrada por cuestiones de seguridad tonta (porque si quisieran matarla, han demostrado que pueden hacerlo en su casa de todas maneras), Tsuna como hokage… Tenzo es quien se toma la cantidad mínima por el acuerdo de adjudicación de clan. 

Estaban funcionando. 

La rubia voluptuosa sentada imponente, maestra en su tiempo libre y única sobrina resopla al cruzarse de brazos -Me quitaste la diversión, el mocoso Hatake ni siquiera salto por mi propuesta- se vuelve a quejar. 

Retsu levanta la vista divertida antes de volver su atención a los números -Oh pero hubieras visto cuando se lo dije- recuerda con diversión satírica - después de su pequeño colapso, acampo fuera del clan y fue un acosador bastante convincente-

Parpadea, Tsunade inclina su cabeza como si tratara de recordar dicho drama hecho por el copy-nin alrededor de la casa de su "tía" hasta que golpea su puño con la mano abierta en comprensión -¿Desde ese entonces lo sabe?- admite asombrada. 

-Por supuesto- afirma Retsu con un encogimiento, suspirando al corregir otro numero contable, recordando que debe pedirle al tipo que maneja su cuenta en el banco shinobi que de verdad, necesita mejorar sus matemáticas si quiere seguir en el puesto. 

La eterna perdedora niega con un largo suspiro -De verdad, mocosa, haces cosas innecesarias- castiga sin verdadera intención.

Pero la ahora adolescente le da una sonrisa descarada en respuesta -No son innecesarias si te ahorraron drama- 

Gira los ojos impaciente -Bueno, fue muy considerado en no filtrar ese plan mas allá de él si es que lo sabe desde ese tiempo- continua la sannin con apreciación. 

Se encoge de hombros, Retsu de igual manera esta agradecida con la consideración del Hatake, para haber causado tantos problemas nunca dijo los motivos de su molestia... seguro ni su aprendiz sospecho de ese pequeño lapso hace ¿3 Años?

-Fue muy malo que lo hicieras, sabes, te confió estas cosas para que no salgan de la oficina-

-Era lo único que considere que seria un problema si esperabas buenos resultados en el momento, el hombre te hubiera hecho un escandalo... Tsuna-chan... es de los que necesitan mucho tiempo para tragarlo, piensa muy poco de si mismo- murmura sin entrar mucho en detalles de como logro que el chico aceptara el puesto. 

Tararea la sannin -De todas maneras, es algo interno, cualquier rumor al respecto no se filtrara hasta que me vaya a jubilar… me ayudara en lo administrativo y aprenderá... Shizune esta agradecida de no tener que tratar conmigo como ayudante…-

-Considerando que lleva al hospital y los aspirantes- interrumpe en nombre de la pobre mujer, Hatake ahora la suplirá como ayudante y le dará tiempo libre para hacer su movimiento con Iruka, algo que le niega cada vez que platican de eso en sus horas en el lugar. 

-Unos que no dejas de enviar, por cierto-

Una sonrisa divertida ante la acusación -Ahora no hay persona que no sepa primeros auxilios- dice orgullosa, algo que sinceramente siente raro, pero aun de mala manera... le enseñaron el legado Senju -aunque es difícil que los jounin tercos entren en razón de que eso no los hace capaces de burlar el hospital cuando están heridos- frunce el ceño enojada. 

Tsunade se ríe al respecto. 

-No es broma, ese mismo Hatake es un dolor cada vez que viene al hospital después de una misión difícil, Sakura sigue siendo el que lo trae-

-No creo que sea ese el problema, mocosa, creo que no hay enfermera o doctora que no te envidie- sonríe con cariño y picardía la rubia. 

-¿Porque? por tratar con su terco culo- apunta con su pluma a la divertida pariente. 

-Idioma-

-Sabes que estoy demasiado vieja para tratar con mocosos tercos, de verdad, pensé que seria mejor con el tiempo pero solo termino sermoneándolo-

XXXXX

Sakura y Tenten se unieron para sacarla del complejo durante la noche. 

Vestida con solo una camisa sin mangas roja, pantalones negros y un haori blanco encima de todo eso, camina custodiada por las tres improbables kunoichis, mira por encima de su hombro -Esta bien, Hinata, no me enojare... mucho-

Un bufido de la peli-rosa -No le creas, Hinata-chan- canturrea, ahora vestida con pantalones cortos y blusa roja, gustos que significa que esta fuera de servicio... porque como aspirante a asesino, quizás un anbu en el próximo año, ha elegido el vestuario estándar como su sensei, uno del que ha aprendido este tiempo -No puedes pasarte todo el tiempo dentro, hay que salir-

Hinata como siempre se mantuvo apartada, mortificada y sabiendo que es un líder de clan ocupado, pero obligada a asistir a lo que sea este pasando por complicidad (y amenazas). 

-Tsuna-chan se los pidió ¿no?- dice secamente, Retsu, caminando entre las calles ya ensombrecidas, la idea de convivir nunca le agrado, siempre es por obligación o porque su sobrina esta involucrada. 

-Quizás- añade la alumna de Gai, con elección de ropa mas libre y muy propia de un país del que ya no se acuerda el nombre ahora, le sonríe desvergonzada. 

-¡Tenten!- con un tono traidor, Sakura amonesta airadamente. 

-Bien, vamos a cenar, podemos ir a donde quieran y abre cumplido mi tiempo de ser amistosa- murmura con un ceño arrugado, siempre era lo mismo, al menos ya no la acusan de favoritismo y no inclina la balanza política a ningún lado. 

Un bufido de Sakura al pararse todas como un grupo en medio de la calle -Para ser alguien muy popular en el hospital, no eres amistosa fuera ¿no?-

-Si ¿Y? digo, ya todos lo saben ahora como soy ¿no?- murmura cansada, ella es la mas alta de entre el grupo.

-Si- dicen las tres, hasta la tímida Hinata con algo de diversión. 

-¿Entonces? no entiendo porque Tsuna-chan insiste- murmura encorvada. 

-Solo esta preocupada-

-Pero visito el complejo Sarutobi, Hyuga y hasta el Nara de vez en cuando-

-Esos no cuentan, son mas como reuniones entre lideres- murmura Hinata nerviosamente.

Bufa, enviándole un gesto sucio a la de ojos pálidos algo avergonzada, antes de decidir que quejarse no llevaría a nada y solo arruinaría la noche, aunque antisocial, no quiere ser la responsable de eso -Entonces ¿Aguas termales primero o comer?- cede. 

-Comer, algo con carne de preferencia- Tenten le sonríe, ambas chocan las manos porque tienen similares gustos. 

Sakura, quien es el líder del grupo gira los ojos alegre -Bien, hay un restaurante nuevo Akimichi al final de la calle... después a las aguas termales, hay muchos chismes nuevos... y cada quien a su casa, cumpliendo tu dosis social para el Godaime-sama- alega con un arco dramático. 

-Se agradece tu sacrificio- alega Retsu con una sonrisa de mierda. 

-Oh, si ¡Quiero contarle como me fue con mis armas! unos consejos vendrían bien- Tenten salta reanudando su andar por la calle.

-Yo quiero algo de ayuda con el taijutsu- Hinata se agrega al fin poniéndose al mismo nivel del grupo. 

-Por kami ¿todo es entrenamiento con ustedes?- Sakura la interrumpe antes de decir algo. 

Bufa Retsu, saludando a un conocido en el camino antes de enfocarse en la divertida y ahora jounin estudiante del copy-nin -Por supuesto ¿Qué otra cosa hablaríamos?-

-Bueno, sobre niños, digo, todas somos encantadoras y hay varios rondándote, Retsu-hime, bien podías darnos tus gustos y como una misión … todos lo sabrán por la mañana- Sakura afirma con los brazos cruzados. 

-¿Porque a todos les interesa eso?-

Tenten toma la palabra -Bueno, ¿por que a ti no?, digo, no es que este de acuerdo con Sakura y su lado chismoso...- un "ey" ofendido de la susodicha -pero de verdad, nos ahorrarías mucho trabajo si pusieras requisitos así seria menos molesto ir a la sala jounin a escuchar todos los intentos de atraparte en alguna cita-

Un bufido -Es bastante molesto cuando los pacientes son astutos... o viene gente sana al hospital solo a estorbar-

-Bueno, no frecuentas otros lugares... y todos aprendieron a no abordarte en el complejo así como en la torre del hokage-

-Tsunade dejaría pasar a alguno, pero es bastante estricta y hasta ahora, nadie la ha superado- Sakura añade como si recordara alguna situación. 

-Tenzo-san da un poco de miedo- Hinata agrega nerviosamente. 

Parpadea, dando una sonrisa nada arrepentida por los tontos, pero no le gusta ese tipo de cosas -Kami, agradezco a cualquier deidad en los cielos por ahorrarme ese tipo de visitas a ese lugar llena de pecado e infamia como lo es la sala jounin- Retsu dice dramáticamente, llegando al restaurante y entrando como uno, todas riendo por su comentario. 

El lugar estaba lleno.

Tradicional y cálido, el restaurante era bullicioso salvando a Retsu de continuar con la discusión al distraer a las otras kunoichis... eran observados mientras le asignaban mesas... volteando no le extraña ver a algunos conocidos de nuevo regresando el gesto educado.

-Ves, eres bastante popular- acusa Sakura con un dedo puntiagudo, siguiendo al mesero y viéndola saludar a medio mundo. 

-Solo no me preguntes los nombres- añade en un susurro en medio de una sonrisa a otro shinobi o civil que llama en reconocimiento. 

-Vaya en verdad eres peor que Lee ¿no?-

Gira los ojos al sentarse -Agradezcan que me se sus nombres y los de su equipo- añade Retsu al disponerse a ver el menú mientras las otras discuten por cualquier razón divertidas por su comentario … a excepción de Hinata, siempre callada e incomoda socialmente.

Aun contra las ideas de una discusión sana entre niñas de Sakura, terminan hablando mientras cenan de como fueron los exámenes en Suna y quienes están recomendados para jounin.

Aclimatarse a las aguas termales fue un choque cultural, no era su primera vez, pero cuando fue, tuvo que ocultar su incomodidad de bañarse con otras de manera maestra... sobre todo porque no dejaban de comparar sus "dotes" y criticar la manera en que lo oculta bajo ropa tradicional, siempre era lo mismo, esta no era la excepción. 

Con una toalla aferrada a su cuerpo desnudo, Retsu le da una mirada en blanco a Sakura -No voy a cambiar mi ropa- repite.

-Pero es que si solo combinaras mejor, te verías asombrosa ¡Encantarías a muchos mas!-

-Y ahora son molestos ¿Por qué me sometería a ese tipo de escrutinio de buena gana? además no soy de seducción- murmura al entrar al área cálida llena de vapor, hay un murmullo de platicas diversas... el lugar estaba lleno. 

-Todos sabemos eso- Yamanaka Ino sentada en el borde de las aguas termales se inserta groseramente a la conversación, dándole una mirada de disgusto nada disimulado aunque intenta darle un gesto educado a Tenten y Hinata -Retsu-hime, si hubiera sabido que venias junto con Sakura, mejor hubiera ido a entrenar con mi equipo- dice dulcemente. 

Arquea la ceja divertida ante la hostilidad -Buenas tardes a ti tambien- regresa con una sonrisa alegre.

La rubia aprieta los labios.

Retsu solo se gira para caminar un poco apartada de esa área, puede escuchar a Sakura mordiendo el anzuelo fácilmente a la provocación, suspira contenta ajena al sumergirse de buena gana... ya no incomoda de ser vista desnuda... el agua caliente es una verdadera bendición.

-No entiendo porque Ino es de esa manera contigo y Sakura, es muy amable con todas nosotras- Tenten se sienta a su lado, al otro Hinata suspira pero parece apoyar el comentario dado. 

Se encoge de hombros, Retsu puede entender, pero prefiere no meterse en problemas además, no era la primera que preguntara sobre tal comportamiento del Yamanaka. 

-Kami, es insoportable- Sakura al fin se une con un ceño fruncido -No entiendo porque no madura ¡Somos kunoichi! ella es una futura líder de clan... no tiene porque ser así, menos contigo Retsu-hime-

Esto demuestra cuanto ha madurado la niña de pelo rosa, antes escucharla decir eso seria un logro, Retsu solo le da unas palmadas de consuelo -Mah, esta bien, no me importa, mientras no sea un problema político-

-¿De verdad? No te molesta- Tenten cuestiona divertida. 

-No- contesta rápidamente hundiéndose mas en el agua caliente. 

-Me gustaría ser tan dura como tu- Hinata suspira soñadora. 

Parpadea antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Em, por cierto, Retsu-hime ¿No ha sabido de Yoriichi-senpai?- Sakura pregunta mirando el agua con fervor.

Arquea la ceja -Si, me escribió hace una semana- murmura.

-¿De verdad?-

-Por supuesto, nunca me dejo de escribir- miente, porque el antes samurái es tan despistado que se le olvida escribir seguido, pero cuando lo hace, le cuenta hasta lo que comió… ante el pensamiento sonríe, Itachi al menos es una existencia constante en la vida de su amigo. 

-Oh-

Hay un silencio incomodo que cae en las aguas termales.

Tenten se aclara la garganta -¿No te interesa Yoriichi-san?- pregunta repentinamente mirando a Retsu.

Inclina la cabeza interesada, pero se abstiene de mencionar a Sasuke, un tema tabu para la rosada (debe ser extraño, en el canon siempre estuvo obsesionada, pero ahora, no) -¿No?- se rinde a responder Retsu. 

-Supongo que no te molestara que alguien lo invite a salir ¿verdad?- insiste la futura maestra de armas con seriedad. 

-Si el lo quiere, puede hacerlo, lo que me molestaba es que lo abordaran como mujeres desesperadas cuando eran mocosas apenas genin- explica mirando con dureza a una avergonzada Sakura -Habla directo, no necesitas intermediarios para eso, niña- acusa. 

-Somos de la misma edad- protesta la peli-rosa débilmente. 

-No parece-

Una risa divertida de Hinata y Tenten. 

-Otro rumor disipado- canturrea la kunoichi del equipo de gai. 

-¿De verdad?-

-Bueno, había comenzado a circular que por esa razón rechazabas cualquier avance- se defiende. 

Un bufido -Tanto tiempo para inventar chismes- gira los ojos ante las personas sin que hacer que les gusta solo hablar sin saber -Pero Yoriichi es mi hermano, si es necesario lo protegeré de cualquier avance no deseado ¿Estamos Sakura?- 

-Lo siento- Sakura bufa un tanto divertida, pero entendiendo la amenaza. 

-¿Hermanos?- pregunta Hinata cambiando el tema. 

-Si, crecimos juntos- murmura con ojos distantes, recordando el momento en que cambio su vida y ya no se aparto de su lado -Madara decía que era su mala influencia, como si fuera tal cosa-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si- ríe al acomodarse, mirar solo el techo nostálgica -A veces vendría en la mañana, Hashirama lo convencería de dormir juntos hasta que alguien nos sacara... normalmente era Tobirama... Madara nos acuso de podrir a su hermoso hijo, obviamente no lo decía en serio, el hombre se divertía, también solía invadir su clan para desayunar... robarle comida- murmura pequeños recuerdos, no todos, pero los mas cariñosos que le pudieran venir a la mente -como genin paso también, solo que ahora se agrego Shiro que no podía resistirse ¿Quién se negaría en la cara al shodaime? Era muy convincente... solo nuestro sensei era el único que lo castigaba, tenia mal genio sea quien sea- parpadea, mirando a su compañía silenciosa -¿Que?- pregunta ante sus miradas. 

-Em, nunca hablas sobre tu vida antes de llegar, Retsu-hime- Sakura señala. 

Supone que en sus salidas obligadas normalmente se concentra en el presente, en chismes locales, en intentar activar su vida amorosa como la de Tenten o Hinata (Sakura es la única romántica, se esta dando cuenta), misiones o entrenamiento... nunca de antes. 

Ella sonríe, Retsu se encoge de hombros -Nunca preguntan-

-Vimos a los hokages un poco ¿De verdad se comportaban así?- Tenten pregunta incrédula, quizás le toco ver una de sus reuniones en medio de konoha. 

-Si...- Retsu comienza a discutir lo que fue.

Quizás ya no duela tanto. 

Nunca cruza la línea de lo que no debe contar, solo sus rutinas, sus travesuras y ligeras aventuras... no su primera matanza, su renuencia a ser Kunoichi, la negativa del clan a reconocerla, su obligación de ser su copia… solo cosas buenas, mundanas, que las niñas divertiría. 

Pero llego un punto en que ya no pudo hablar sobre ellos, los extraña tanto, las chicas sabiendo su pequeño tropiezo fácilmente abandonan el tema, no la empujan... estaba muy agradecida por su consideración. 

XXXXX

-La pequeña hime, ya no es tan pequeña- alguien la saluda la siguiente mañana que iba al hospital, deteniéndola en medio de un tejado para ver al sonriente Jiraya acercándose de un salto -En verdad que has florecido, pequeña hime- canturrea al revolverle el cabello. 

Retsu le regresa el gesto, divertida y nada insultada ni intimidada -Solo no lo digas enfrente de Tsuna-chan, correr por tu vida otra vez no es tu propósito tan pronto llegas ¿verdad?-

El sannin ríe divertido, recordando como salió de la aldea con Naruto a cuesta hace tres años -Cierto, controlar mis comentarios, muchas damas no son tan tolerantes como usted, pequeña hime-

-En efecto- se cruza de brazos divertida. 

-¿A la torre del hokage?- cuestiona el hombre. 

-No, voy a la jornada del hospital- ofrece con un gesto casual. 

-Uno pensaría que ya estarías a cargo del lugar, pequeña hime-

-Nah, prefiero dejárselo a Shizune, yo sinceramente no me veo en el lugar para siempre- no tiene ambiciones, no ha visto su futuro mas que como una obligada líder de clan -Esta haciendo un buen trabajo- 

Tarareando, el viejo mira a otro lado, debajo, en la calle, esta la reunión de Sakura con Naruto... Retsu igualmente los observa, tan similar a una escena hace tanto tiempo pero a la vez diferente, Haruno era diferente pero seguía golpeando igual de duro.

-No pensé que la chica siguiera los pasos del mocoso Hatake- 

-Sorpresa-

Una risa amortiguada, el sabio sapo suspira al mirarla -Escuche cosas preocupantes, pequeña hime, ¿De verdad esta bien?-

-Solo fue un susto, nada de que preocuparse-

-Mis informantes están verdaderamente preocupados, pequeña hime, no lo desestime-

-Jiraya, lo raro de ahora es que me protejan- dice secamente.

El sannin se remueve incomodo, puede no saber toda su triste historia, es algo que apenas ha contado a Tsunade, pero es observador... ha unido hilos... es bueno en eso -Bien, solo quería saberlo de tu boca-

-Estoy bien, de verdad, deberíamos comer esta noche, ponernos al corriente-

-Por supuesto, pequeña hime, igualmente me interesa como vas con el fuinjutsu- Suspira con tristeza.

-No finjas tristeza, tendrías las manos llenas con el Uzumaki como para entrenarme a mi-

-Bien, bien, al menos déjame sentirme un poco mal de mentiras, pequeña hime- bufa el sabio al negar con un suspiro sufrido -El chico al menos ya supero los pergaminos que se llevo... y si, están en buen estado para regresártelos esta misma noche-

-Excelente-

-Solo que el chico ha desarrollado una pequeña rivalidad, no te extrañe que pida un reto-

-Supongo que no dolerá patearle el trasero-

-No lo subestimes-

-Nah, subestimarlo nunca, pero tampoco me quede como un adorno, Jiraya, nunca me detuve de entrenar y olvidas que aspiro a ser un monstruo como el Shodaime- se encoge de hombros con certeza, las aspiraciones nunca la abandonaron. 

Jiraya lo mira extraño, pero niega cansado -mejor voy a sacar al chico de problemas, reportarme a la torre... nos vemos esta noche, pequeña hime- con eso se marcha para interrumpir la reconciliación/pelea del equipo siete. 

Retsu ahora, mientras viaja al hospital, recuerda que no se lleva mucho mejor con Naruto, tampoco ayudo la forma en que tomo el hecho de desmantelar el complejo Uchiha… ver a Sasuke como traidor... al aterrizar delante de la puerta, saludando a cualquier conocido de paso, piensa que será un problema a tratar mas tarde, ahora a seguir con su día. 

El protagonista esta de regreso. 

Solo espera que Yoriichi tampoco tarde en volver. 


	2. Edad

Este Naruto era tan distinto pero a la vez igual a lo que recuerda alguna vez de su vida pasada.

Bullicioso y grosero, con un enorme corazón pero una vena de rivalidad temible. 

En la cena demostró que tiene la idea de que sea reconocido por Retsu.

De alguna manera la ha idealizado, la ahora adolescente esta en un pedestal para el protagonista... algo digno de vencer y hacerla reconocerlo como futuro hokage… culpa al Hatake y quizás en algo a Jiraya, si su cara inocente al momento de tales comentarios del rubio no fuera suficiente evidencia de ser uno de los que alentaron esa molesta actitud.

Esta cansada, es vieja para tratar con mocosos entusiastas.

Pero se lo advirtió Jiraya, eso no significa que lo enfrente con buena cara. 

Suspira frustrada, en medio de su meditación, puede sentirlos viniendo a su complejo tal como habían acordado la noche anterior... no esta feliz de remplazar su entrenamiento con este tonto reto de Naruto... pero no esta dispuesta a mover su agenda solo para acomodarlo en otra hora. 

Jiraya era alguien que aseguro su presencia, Sakura seguro fue avisado en algún momento entre anoche y esa mañana, Hatake ¿Qué hace ese hombre ahí? Supone que Tsunade se lo permitió o esta escapando, de cualquier manera no es su problema las posibles repercusiones de vagancia cuando es algo esencial para el Hokage. 

-NO ENTIENDO PORQUE TIENE QUE SER TAN TEMPRANO- la voz del Uzumaki puede escucharse aun a la distancia. 

-Bueno, eres el que reto, debes ajustarte a ella, no al revés- la voz de Sakura murmura mas suave, pero firme e impaciente con la actitud de su compañero. 

-Debes entender, Naruto, Retsu-hime siempre esta ocupada, agradece que te haya atendido tan rápido- Hatake es otro que trata de suavizar la actitud de su estudiante de mal humor. 

-Y no puedo creer que para esto llegaras a tiempo ¡Siempre nos hizo esperar, Kakashi-sensei!- el reproche de Naruto es notable, quizás hay algunas cosas que esta resentido... pero a Retsu poco le importa los dramas del equipo siete.

Los conoció, trato y frecuento solo por Yoriichi, con los años que han pasado puede que se haya hecho algo amigables con los que quedaron en el pueblo... pero seguía firme en no meterse en asuntos que no le corresponden... no eran sus prioridades, tiene mucho drama como para adoptar otros en su vida, gracias. 

-Suficiente Naruto, era lo que querías, entonces supéralo- Jiraya murmura frustrado, obviamente igual de enojado de ser despertado temprano. 

Retsu suspira impaciente, su meditación ha sido interrumpida y aunque tentada en usar sus arboles como alguna vez hizo en el pasado para castigar a los ruidosos, hoy se siente bondadosa por lo que solo espera hasta que los puede ver.

-Buen día, Retsu-hime- el saludo de Hatake es perezoso, burlón y descontento con su traje estándar shinobi, al lado Sakura con otro gesto de disculpa igualmente vestida -lamento el ruido, Naruto simplemente es incorregible-

-¡QUE!- el Uzumaki salta a la defensiva, tan naranja como antes solo que colores negros, mirando de un lado a otro con absoluta traición... ha crecido, pero sigue siendo algo corto en comparación con Retsu, pero sabe crecerá aún más. 

-Solo cállate, Naruto- Jiraya lo golpea con dureza. 

Ríe un poco ante la frustración del rubio, antes de negar -Esta bien, se entiende, si no fuera porque ya estoy acostumbrada, también dormiría hasta no poder- murmura al ponerse de pie, estirándose con pereza y bostezando enorme antes de parpadear el sueño e ignorar las miradas extrañas que le dan -entonces, Naruto, ¿listo?-

-Por supuesto, le pateare el trasero y hare que me reconozca- apunta groseramente, apartándose del grupo con una sonrisa de dientes orgulloso. 

-Pareces bastante confiado- murmura al inclinar su cabeza, las manos en la cadera y vestida de manera deportiva... sin su haori ni alguna herramienta. 

-He trabajado duro ¡Aprendí técnicas geniales! no volverá a mirarme como menos-

Retsu se pregunta cuando hizo eso al solo quedarse en su lugar mirando a su retador preparándose a pesar de su actitud adormilada y quejica, venia con muchas energías… pero se encoge de hombros poco dispuesta a preguntar, a veces insulta personas sin darse cuenta con su simple actitud distante o educada. 

-Entonces me reconocerá como Hokage y se arrepentirá de abandonar a Sasuke- continua Naruto ajeno al gesto pellizcado de los que escucharon sus intenciones, bastante seguro de que ganaría y la haría retractarse de su actitud.

Arquea la ceja ante tal acusación, pero de nuevo se queda callada esperando. 

-Naruto, recuerda, la victoria sobre Kakashi-sensei no significa nada, hemos mejorado, pero al menos no seas tan arrogante de pensar que ganarías en una pelea a muerte con un veterano- Sakura trata de ser la voz de la razón.

-Vamos Sakura-chan ¡apóyame!- Naruto se desinfla. 

Retsu parpadea enfocando al Hatake que se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa de ojo insolente, Jiraya se ha dignado a sentarse en la sombra de un árbol dispuesto a disfrutar el espectáculo… Sakura niega pero se para al lado de su sensei, Naruto sigue lamentando como un niño. 

Suspira al tomar una postura aparentemente abierta, sonriente y expectante -¿Empezamos?- vuelve a insistir firme, con una alegría falsa y dulce -No tengo mucho tiempo, Naruto-kun, enséñame lo que tienes- tienta.

Fue diferente al desastroso enfrentamiento que alguna vez hubo en ese mismo claro hace tantos años, donde antes había un niño desastroso... ahora hay un verdadero potencial que ligeramente diviso bajo la atención de Yoriichi y guía de Hatake, parece termino de florecer con Jiraya.

No empezó abrumándola con clones. 

Retsu esquivo con su propio taijutsu de clan las katas Uzumaki dadas con fuerza, con intención y demostrando cuanto las ha repasado desde que las aprendió... sonrió con cariño, recordando a su buen amigo Shiro y se pregunto ausentemente si debía ir a la piedra conmemorativa a rendirle respetos, decirle que su legado no estaba muerto del todo.

Repeliéndose, uno al otro, Naruto patina un tanto jadeante al otro extremo del claro -MALDITA SEA, TOMAME EN SERIO- señala frustrado, habiendo notado cuanto de ella estaba poniendo en todo esto.

-Lo lamento- dice sinceramente. 

El rubio aprieta los labios en disgusto, pero se compone, ahora hace señales reuniendo una cantidad absurda de chakra, los clones vienen como una oleada organizada, con verdadero trabajo en equipo de nuevo demostrando otro tipo de madurez... saber usar sus recursos... aumentarle otro nivel de dificultad a este reto.

Retsu regresa la cortesía con su kekkei genkai, llamando la madera que se tuerce, que la defiende y eleva como una serpiente enojada, el numero de naranjas se reduce en segundos pero tiene que saltar fuera de su plataforma al detectar un ataque a su izquierda... el resengan destruye su figura que antes montaba, astillándola hasta hacerlo menos funcional... aterriza entre la maleza, inclina la cabeza y aprecia la técnica simbólica del cuarto.

La técnica que será su firma además de los clones de sombra para el personaje de Naruto. 

El daño es bastante considerable, destruyendo lo que había hecho crecer alrededor para eliminar a los clones, su retador se levanta enojado desde donde termino en medio del cráter humeante, Retsu le sonríe con alegría -Excelente jutsu- aplaude sinceramente orgullosa de ser testigo de su crecimiento.

Pero el joven no se lo tomo bien, al parecer es despreciarlo de nuevo ¿Que? ¿No era el tono correcto? Retsu puede ser alabada por Yoriichi para comprender a la gente... pero sinceramente... no lo hace, la mayoría del tiempo es buena suerte y desdén… odia lo dramático que pueden ser los adolescentes (no importa si actualmente, su físico es de hecho un adolescente). 

La practica se vuelve desesperada, Naruto esta bastante enojado, los golpes que logra darle no parecen ser suficientes cuando ella no lamenta... cuando simplemente teje las pequeñas heridas y se levanta como si nada... demuestra su ingenio, haciendo trampas, dolorosas o venenosas... para ser el protagonista inocente y dulce que una vez aprendió, ahora solo ha dejado en claro lo malvado que puede ser su imaginación cuando quiere ser reconocido. 

-TOMAME EN SERIO-

Se detienen, mirándose uno al otro... Retsu solo suspira al cruzarse de brazos, mirando el desastre en que se ha convertido su hermoso claro, quizás se haya extendido... también puede ver a su audiencia, expectante y preocupada por el agitar del chakra del frustrado jinchuriki... antes de volver su vista al rubio.

¿Qué decirle?

Acepto solo para quitárselo de encima, pero no estaba interesada en el enfrentamiento, era una persona aburrida de naturaleza, cansada y a parte de sus rutinas extenuantes, luchar no era su interés y con lo protegida que esta dentro de la aldea, es algo a lo que mal se ha acostumbrado.

Debe pedirle a Tsunade que su castigo debe ser levantado, misiones, tomar misiones parece la cura para este malestar de estar congelada... una vez pensó que tendría tantas cuando la reinstalaron como shinobi activo, luego vino la política y entonces se hizo líder de clan... ser protegida seguía siendo una novedad y luego acechada en su propio compuesto por Tobi. 

-Ni siquiera ha sacado su espada o ese enorme pergamino ¡No ha usado ningún ninjutsu que no sea los muñecos de madera!- el rubio la hace enfocarse en el presente, enojado, enjaulado, agitado y parado entre el desastre que han provocado durante este lapso -Solo esta jugando conmigo- acusa. 

Retsu suspira antes de mirarlo sin emociones, el chico al igual que ella tiene una alta tasa de sanación, la pelea tampoco se ve en su piel solo en su ropa... no es momento de divagar de nuevo, se enfoca en el adolescente de nuevo -Naruto, acepte este reto para ver tu avance, no para matarte ni mucho menos destruir la aldea, algo a lo que escalaremos inevitablemente en el momento en que no solo yo... tu también te tomes esto en serio- 

El rubio se congela, arruga su gesto en enojo y confusión. 

-Has crecido mucho, he visto lo que quería… ahora, creo que quiero descansar- se encoge de hombros, un tanto fatigada del interesante entrenamiento pero desapegada, un extraño sentimiento en su estomago se asienta.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Retsu-hime?- Jiraya cuestiona, alzándose a su lado. 

_No, no lo esta_ , siente la inexplicable sensación de depresión ¿Ahora? probablemente la idea de la historia reanudándose la esta alcanzando al fin -Yo, si, solo estoy cansada- murmura al caminar entre el desastre sin mirar a sus invitados.

-ESPERE...- Naruto se escucha pero lo detienen.

Sus clones pueden hacerse cargo, Retsu necesita un buen baño, una buena comida y ocuparse para no dejarse llevar por esta horrible sensación que vuelve a amenazar su actitud, amargamente se da cuenta a cuan susceptible esta a eso. 

Y ahora tampoco esta Yoriichi.

XXXXX

El hospital siempre es bullicioso. 

Tomando su lugar en urgencias, atiende a shinobis como civiles en diferentes heridas ya sea hogareñas o de entrenamiento... remendar... con una actitud de servicio... de verdad se ha ajustado en algo que pensó no encajaría, fue medico de cabecera en el campo... pero en esta plaza, le ha caído bastante bien.

En tiempo de paz no hay mucho trabajo.

Por lo que llega un momento en que puede tomarse un respiro en su pequeña oficina bien iluminada, un espacio apenas asignado y que no ha personalizado tanto... solo estantes, archiveros, su escritorio y silla... sentada gira de manera ausente sintiendo una visita que esperaba mas temprano. 

-¿Mocosa?- Tsunade entra sin llamar, parándose delante del escritorio con los brazos cruzados. 

-Oh, supongo que Jiraya es un chismoso o fue Hatake… quizás Sakura- murmura sin levantar la vista de un archivo. 

-No importa quien- la sannin susurra con un largo suspiro.

-No debiste molestarte, estoy bien, solo fue un repentino bajón- susurra al abandonar el registro y mirar a su sobrina directamente a los ojos.

-Esta bien, deje al mocoso Hatake a cargo durante este lapso, le vendrá bien la experiencia-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si, además no soporto a su estudiante rubio-

-Naruto no es tan malo-

-Dime cuando lo creas, piensas igual ¿no?-

Se encoge de hombros sin comprometerse en contestar.

-Nos vendría bien comer ¿no crees?- Tsunade se recarga en el escritorio golpeando su frente -Vamos, no necesita ser el cumpleaños de alguien para salir ¿no?- 

Arruga sus labios en una sonrisa -Sabes que la comida siempre es la respuesta-

-Por supuesto, quien no te conozca, puede fallar ¿sabes?-

-Claro, como no soy obvia a mi inclinación a la comida- se pone de pie, Retsu abandona su bata para ponerse su haori, ahora en color azul sobre su ropa negra y roja -De verdad estoy bien, Tsuna-chan-

-Y puedes serlo- la Godaime acepta al saludar a algunos en su camino a la salida -pero estaría mas cómoda si no lo pasas sola con lo que sea te sucede- murmura, nunca indagando, respeta su silencio al agitarle el cabello con cariño.

Retsu le sonríe en agradecimiento, quizás su sobrina asuma que tiene algo que ver con su edad mental... y puede que lo sea. 


	3. Maldición

Cuando le pidió a Tsuna-chan que reconsiderara el mantenerla dentro de la aldea durante su tarde juntas no esperaba que fuera convocada a la mañana siguiente de su repentina crisis de mediana edad (no importa su cuerpo adolescente, su mente de anciana, se sintió de esa manera) ni mucho menos con una misión urgente.

El secuestro del jodido Kazekage, la sacaron esa mañana, para presentarse y recibirlo como líder del equipo que apoyara a Suna en su petición.

Suplantara a Hatake Kakashi. 

Su horror, su pánico y ganas de retractarse se quedaron encerrados bastante bien en su cara limpia de gesto alguno, parada delante del escritorio escuchando apenas el drama que Naruto estaba gritando a su lado ante la idea de Hatake no ser el líder del equipo... de romper lo que queda del equipo siete... Retsu vaga en las consecuencias una vez mas de su simple existencia a la ecuación que significa esta serie. 

Es un zumbido en sus oídos, el impulso de ver esto de manera ajena. 

De nuevo tiene que recordar las palabras de su amigo, esta es su vida, nada esta escrito y si esta situación cayo en sus manos de alguna manera sin buscarlo ¿Qué debe hacer? resolverlo, fue entrenada para eso.

Retsu le da una mirada helada al rubio quien se calla de golpe, Sakura suelta la llave que tenia en su cabeza como si quemara, enderezándose como un digno shinobi de elite como es ser jounin... antes de mirar de nuevo a su sobrina con sobriedad -Tomaremos esta misión, acataremos las ordenes de Suna y enviaremos actualizaciones de manera periódica- da un paso, recibiendo el pergamino oficial hecho con prisa. 

Tsunade le da una de sus sonrisas aliviadas, obviamente estuvo a punto de enviar al único genin de la formación al lugar en el que pertenece haciendo misiones rango D o C, Iruka, quien estuvo callado solo suspira y Hatake, al lado del Godaime le da una sonrisa de ojo descarada -Excelente, espero un buen trabajo Mocosa, solo ten mucho cuidado, cualquiera puede aprovechar esto- 

Y entiende, Retsu sabe al momento de inclinarse de manera profesional ante su pariente, se gira para salir de la habitación con los otros dos jovencitos a su espalda, se encorva un poco y mira el techo con el revolotear del anbu en los alrededores antes de girarse a enfrentar a su inesperado escuadrón.

Con Sakura como su segundo, un jounin mal ubicado con un genin, le da un gesto de resignación y conspiración que nunca pensaron tener entre ellas cuando se conocieron... pero ahora, con los años que han pasado... la madures y atrapadas cuidando al niño del grupo, hace que sean de confianza. 

Naruto esta echando humo pero al menos ya no esta siendo agresivo.

Era mejor para Retsu no dejar que su ingenio se ponga al corriente de nuevo, perder el tiempo haciendo entender al Uzumaki es algo que no tienen en ese momento -En media hora en la puerta, lleven lo necesario para varias semanas- ordena antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo. 

Sus clones revolotean alrededor del complejo, pero apenas les presta atención al recargarse en la puerta mirando alrededor con un sentimiento ansioso... aunque emocionada, era su primera misión fuera de la diplomacia... todavía tenia ese arrepentimiento de involucrarse, de quitarle el lugar a alguien valioso.

Suspira descontenta ¿siempre volverá a lo mismo? si, pero ahora no tiene tiempo para dramas.

Se enderezo, corriendo al interior de la casa principal para dejar una simple nota en un lugar visible para que Tenzo lea cuando llegue de misión (No hay pendientes en la oficina, solo administración diaria y supervisión de vez en cuando a los clones)… va a su habitación a prepararse.

Ropa para al menos una semana colocado en un pergamino mas pequeño, ha desestimado su utilidad en el mas grande que ocupara enteramente para armamento... un pequeño, Mae es guardado igualmente separado en su cadera, para acceder rápidamente cuando su gran rollo sea descartado en alguna probabilidad remota de estas luchas que vienen. 

Haori rojo sangre, ropa color arena y azul oscuro, Retsu se ajusta el símbolo de la hoja en su cinturón, agita su trenza fuera del camino... comida es lo siguiente en empacar, asaltar su cocina fue fácil, la media hora que dio se gasto y se encontraba en la puerta con el pergamino de misión siendo revisado por los chunnin estacionados en la puerta. 

-Oh, Retsu-hime ¿de verdad se va?- Izumo le da una sonrisa al dar la aprobación oficial.

-Pensé que no saldría a otras misiones, sabe-

Un bufido, golpeando la frente de un Kotetsu desvergonzado y chismoso, niega para si misma al alejarse -Bueno, soy líder de clan, no puedo andar en misiones siempre...- no es mentira, era la realidad una que pensó no le respetarían.

-Retsu-hime, disculpa la tardanza- Sakura aterriza con su traje estándar, una mochila de viaje y arrastrando a un indignado Uzumaki quien salta para lanzar un gesto alrededor un tanto frustrado. 

Despidiéndose de los chunnin, se acerca a su inesperado equipo -Esta bien, el pergamino de salida ya fue firmado... solo faltan sus nombres con los chicos, para irnos- señala a sus espaldas, protocolos de salida. 

Sakura afirma de nuevo arrastrando a su colega a la mesa de misiones. 

Retsu esta esperando de manera impaciente, parpadea cuando justo en la puerta aterriza Jiraya con una sonrisa amistosa -Hey ¿Una misión juntos?-

La rencarnada enarca una ceja, sabe que el viejo seguro ya fue informado al respecto por la propia Godaime, pero muerde el anzuelo con indiferencia -Falta de personal, al parecer- responde con un encogimiento de hombros, ajustando su enorme pergamino ahora a la altura de su cadera... como alguna vez lo hizo Hashi en el pasado. 

-Yo aun no creo que Kakashi-sensei nos haya abandonado- Naruto gruñe mirando de manera sucia al ahora líder de misión. 

-Tonto, tiene responsabilidades ¡es la mano derecha de Tsunade!- Sakura castiga de nuevo con un suspiro frustrado. 

-Algo que aun no he superado, sinceramente- El sabio sapo interrumpe casualmente al acercarse apoyándose en su joven pupilo -Solo unos segundos, pequeña hime- pide a lo que ella permite, llevándose a Naruto a parte para susurrarle algunas cosas.

Advirtiéndole de Akatsuki. 

-Sakura puede llegar a ser una misión complicada, tu amigo como yo somos bastante codiciados ¿puedes mantenerte alerta?- pregunta mientras observan la enorme puerta con cuidado, sabiendo que la rosada es la que sale perdiendo en quedar en medio de ellos.

-Por supuesto, Retsu-hime-

Le sonríe, acercándose para darle una palmada agradecida -De verdad, lamento que termines en medio de esto... pero temo que debo pedirte como mediadora también, creo que no le caigo bien a Naruto, menos con el supuesto desaire que le hice ayer-

-Esta bien, Retsu-hime, lo superara o al menos tratare que se comporte durante la misión- sus ojos se enciende en que hará lo necesario para que Naruto no sea una molestia, Retsu debería sentirse un poco culpable de hacer la existencia del niño mas difícil… pero meh, no tiene paciencia para tratar con el mocoso sin terminar traumándolo.

Algo que seguro Hatake no le perdonara. 

-Retsu-hime- llama Jiraya acercándose a las dos kunoichis, Sakura entiende la señal yendo a donde su amigo esta marchitado por lo que sea el anciano le recomendó -de verdad no entiendo a hime para enviar a ambos en un mismo equipo, pero solo ten cuidado... Akatsuki esta involucrado-

Retsu le da una sonrisa descuidada -Estaremos bien, como en los viejos tiempos ¿no?-

Un bufido -Los niños la tendrán difícil siguiendo tu ritmo-

-Mah, estarán bien- pía con diversión al golpear el brazo amistosamente del anciano y andar directamente a su escuadrón -Bien chicos, iremos a una velocidad intermedia- cede -pero sin pausas mas que para ligeros descansos o comer... pero nada mayor a 5 minutos cada uno... mantenerse alerta y por favor, nada imprudente ni innecesario- amenaza. 

Sakura afirma obediente, Naruto tuvo que ser empujado violentamente con un codazo para estar de acuerdo... Retsu no sabe que esperar, muchas cosas ha olvidado, pero de algo es seguro, se vienen peleas diferentes... porque estos chicos, no son los mismos que recuerda.

XXXXX

Temari no recibe bien la noticia.

Habiendo estado en las fronteras, la idea de su hermano secuestrado siendo informado por shinobis de la hoja la hace palidecer... antes de bajar la mirada y decidir abandonar su puesto en la frontera para escoltarlos de regreso a Suna. 

Retsu lidera el equipo junto con la kunoichi de la arena entre los arboles aun frondosos. 

Van en silencio, pero no por falta de intentos, Naruto ha intentado adelantarse... hacer de esto personal con un discurso motivacional… pero la Senju, aun cuando sabe es parte importante de esta historia como un desarrollo o unidad… no lo permite, porque es imprudente andar gritando secretos de la aldea al aire libre solo para hacer su punto de que entiendan el motivo por el que Akatsuki va detrás de ellos. 

Son shinobis. 

La zona boscosa se va reduciendo, Retsu ha permitido ligeros descansos pero continúan demasiado pronto sin ninguna resistencia... si, Naruto sigue dándole gesto de enojo, de ser una persona que no entiende la importancia de esta misión, de Akatsuki, como si fuera el único perseguido... quizás hizo mal en no advertirle.

En no decirle cuantos hostiles, trampas y presencias han evitado... ahora no hay rastro de root... al parecer Danzo ha dejado de velar por ella, no es que le interese, era espeluznante cuando se lo advirtieron y comenzó a buscarlos en su siguiente salía del pueblo... pero también preocupante porque significa que esta ocupado en otras cosas... cosas que pueden ser peligrosas para Konoha.

El país del viento les da la bienvenida, no es tan diferente a la ultima vez que transito por el lugar. 

El informe que les reciben en la puerta de Suna es preocupante, también un tanto exasperante ¿Por qué hacen eso delante de extranjeros? pero se calla, dando sus pasaportes... da una sonrisa al chunnin antes de dar un paso adelante -Revisare al chico- murmura interrumpiendo la desesperación de su escolta.

Era un lugar que tampoco era suyo, pero Sakura aunque capaz no era un medico entrenado por Tsunade, el sello Yin en su frente es prueba de la posición que tomo... era la única que podía ayudar a Kankuro, era lo que la trama dictaba y no podía rechazarlo. 

Temari la mira con esperanza y no espera permiso antes de arrastrarla por todo el pueblo rumbo al hospital, un lugar que aunque ha visto en alguna de sus visitas, nunca ha puesto un pie en el interior hasta ese momento. 

Sakura, Naruto van apenas detrás de ellos por los corredores algo frecuentados... Retsu da un vistazo, con aroma a sangre y antiséptico flotando penetrante en el aire... adivina que son las consecuencias de la pequeña invasión de Akatsuki y arruga la nariz... les falta bastantes procedimientos, algo que puede ver a simple vista, pero se enfoca en la espalda de la kunoichi de la arena, distraerse con una administración de un hospital que no es suyo no es su prioridad. 

(Pero sigue sin dejarlo notar en su camino). 

-Temari-sama ¡has traído shinobis de la hoja hasta aquí!- una anciana grita, interponiéndose en su camino pero Retsu apenas le da un vistazo, bailando a su alrededor y continuando su andar sin pestañear -¡Que! pero que impertinente...-

Retsu mira al titiritero tendido en la dura cama, inclina la cabeza pero con un rápido ninjutsu de diagnostico tiene el problema... el procedimiento viene fácilmente a su mente, hubo una vez que paseo por las fronteras de Suna, antes de que Tsuna-chan le actualizara, ella ya había tratado con envenenamientos y aunque nuevo... porque esta aldea siempre renueva sus toxinas... tienden a tener un solo tratamiento. 

-Es mejor que no se queden ahí, hay que hacer un antídoto con una de las muestras- ordena inclinada en la mesa, con su mano brillante en el pecho mientras la otra sostiene la toxina para ser vista y entregada a un anciano. 

-Mandar a alguien como tu, aquí-

Retsu no levanta la vista a la anciana al otro lado del lecho del enfermo, aun rastreando veneno, reuniéndolo en un solo lugar para sacarlo, solo tararea en respuesta no comprometida. 

-Una vez de niña, te vi-

Frunce el ceño ante la anciana empeñada en platicarle, pero como sabe que de todas maneras trabaja con la distracción, contenta de continuar... porque de alguna manera fue vista durante ese tiempo, cuando Konoha desplazo a su equipo a algunas fronteras como exhibición... normalmente era Kumo o Iwa, pero a veces, Suna fue su victima. 

-Fuiste aterradora, ahora mírate… salvando a uno de los míos cuando mataste a tantos-

Suspirando, enderezándose y no rompiendo su gesto sereno, la sonríe suavemente -La ironía no se pierde en mi, abuela, pero tampoco olvido que hay una alianza vigente... Konoha y Suna es aliado ahora, en consecuencia, tratar a uno de los suyos no es mas que un favor- 

La vieja arruga la nariz disgustada, pero su gesto se afloja en comprensión -Parece que los tiempos van cambiando ¿no?-

-Lo hicieron- acepta de buena gana al limpiarse las manos con una toalla -El chico esta fuera de peligro, tiene el mínimo de toxina pero eso puede ser superado con el antídoto- informa dándole una sonrisa a una Temari aliviada y girándose para mirar a su equipo... Sakura es su guardaespaldas designada, le da una inclinación de cabeza por su buen trabajo y Naruto de mala gana parece sorprendido -¿Pueden trabajar el antídoto?- cuestiona.

-Si, nosotros trabajaremos en eso- el otro anciano cede.

Retsu no sabe si debe empujarse, hay una memoria que le dice que Sakura lo hizo por si misma, pero meh, tiene mejores cosas que hacer -Es mejor si nos informan el problema, también como podemos servirles y que pista seguiremos- 

-Por supuesto- Temari se pone de pie como guía asignada -Síganme- 

La discusión de Naruto y Sakura a sus espaldas es ignorada, Retsu solo continua por el camino al lado de la pensativa kunoichi de la arena por un largo corredor... esta misión, apenas iba a empezar de verdad. 


	4. Detalles

Ahora viajan rumbo a una sola dirección. 

Naruto, Sakura y la anciana de Suna discuten a sus espaldas, de nuevo rebelando secretos de la aldea en voz alta, pero ahora si lo permite, no reacciona ante cualquier supuesta revelación de akatsuki, bijuu y sus misterios, de vez en cuando tratando de integrarla al mencionar la habilidad del Shodaime en manipular a las bestias.

-¿De verdad? Su papá capturo a todas las bestias con cola- el rubio cuestiona directamente.

Pero Retsu solo se encoge de hombros, nunca lo vio, tampoco pregunto, los bijuu pasaron por encima de su cabeza ese tiempo... tenia mejores cosas en que pensar... como pasar desapercibida y vivir su vida. 

-Ey te estoy hablando- Naruto intenta, pero Sakura lo amonesta de manera airada. 

Promete llevar a cenar a la chica cuando vuelvan al pueblo, se merece un regalo.

Apenas presta un oído, Retsu divaga en otros temas sobre el hecho que la peli-rosa ahora es poseedora de las invocaciones de Hatake, esos perros que se han dispersado y ayudado a elegir un destino a seguir... que falla en tratar de recordar cosas... resignada a vivir todo de primera mano.

Entonces lo siente.

-Atención, enemigo delante- interrumpe Retsu sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse y tratando de captar porque se siente tan familiar -Podemos rodearlo pero significaría desviarnos, algo que no haremos- explica con ojos agudos, la toma de decisiones en el momento era una molestia, pero es algo inevitable en este ramo de carrera.

Gaara fue tomado con vida, su objetivo es traerlo en ese estado y antes de su nefasto destino (de todas maneras todo termina bien, pero se siente mas cómoda con haberse esforzado, aunque sea para callar su consciencia). 

-En verdad eres un sensor natural ¿no?- la anciana dice lo obvio, sonriéndole a la altura y dándole ese gesto especulativo, atenta como si fuera un espectáculo. 

-¿Sensor natural?- y Naruto hace la temida pregunta, como un protagonista inculto, Sakura es quien le explica los pormenores de este ramo apenas existente de shinobis… pero ahora, Retsu solo esta enfocada en el camino de nuevo.

Poco dispuesta a agregar su granito de sal al argumento. 

El área boscosa esta por acabar, puede verlo mas adelante, la amplitud de un camino y suspira al aterrizar bajo una atenta mirada de alguien que no esperaba ver en estas circunstancias, porque no se siente como él.

Pero se supone que debe mantener las apariencia.

Oficialmente no se conocen, como tal, deben tratarse como enemigos. 

-Uchiha Itachi- escupe Naruto en reconocimiento con un tono subterráneo bastante molesto.

-Uzumaki Naruto, ha pasado mucho tiempo- saluda en ese tono educado, sereno y tan propio, mirando al grupo con solo un vistazo por encima de su enorme cuello en esa capa suya de Akatsuki -Y Senju Retsu, asumo, eres similar al shodaime- murmura actuando tan perfecto además de culto en la historia de la aldea.

Tarareando, Retsu debe admitir que el chico merece un premio por la actuación ajena, no es que difiera mucho a la realidad -Un placer, Uchiha-

_¿COMO PUEDE SER UN PLACER?- Naruto escupe incrédulo a su espalda.

Sakura lo detiene, la anciana igualmente reprende y discuten a sus espaldas sobre la identidad de su actual obstáculo, como esta ligado a Naruto o Sasuke en otra perdida de palabras innecesarias dichas en voz alta a su espalda. 

-No debería salir de la aldea, Senju Retsu, muy descuidado de su parte- Itachi continua inclinando su cabeza y silenciando a su equipo distraído por tal detalle. 

-Que se puede decir, falta de personal- Retsu le da una sonrisa brillante.

-¿Que?- Naruto salta a su lado mirándola con intensidad y juicio.

-Veo que tu equipo es ajeno a tu propia postura ¿no?- Itachi por supuesto es quien responde, agregarle drama al asunto y perder el tiempo en cosas como argumentos. 

-Bueno, no es de su interés cualquier cosa mía ¿no?- murmura con una mano en su pergamino, entrecerrando sus ojos atenta y como creció alrededor de Uchiha… nunca mirando a sus ojos, solo un punto en su pecho. 

-Espera, que significa eso- el protagonista exige, Sakura no lo detiene como tampoco la anciana, interesadas de lo que este Uchiha tenga que decir.

-Del interés que tenemos a la sangre Senju- Itachi contesta amablemente.

-Espera ¡No solo me buscas a Gaara y a mi! ¿También a Retsu?- el grito de Naruto se ha elevado otras octavas de incredibilidad.

La sorpresa de esa revelación pesa encima de sus compañeros de equipo, pero la anciana es la que comprende y explica el porque la organización iría tras la descendencia directa del shodaime, si están juntando los bijuus, era mejor mantener cualquiera con un poco de ventaja fuera del problema. 

-Nada nuevo- murmura al tensarse sacando en un fluido movimiento su rollo, interceptando estrellas shinobis viajando directamente a ellos... haciendo retroceder al rubio invasor, así como reaccionar a Sakura y la anciana a una postura defensiva -Atento Naruto- castiga. 

El chasquear de dientes del protagonista -Tu no eres mi sensei- escupe.

Con su pergamino aun desenfundado, colocado delante de sus pies en un fácil acceso, Retsu no evita bufar ante la renuencia del chico -Y se supone que Hatake te crio para el trabajo en equipo- murmura sin exaltarse, sintiendo la diversión de un Itachi extraño delante -Soy tu jefe en esta ocasión- recuerda. 

-Las nuevas generaciones no son muy educadas con sus superiores- la anciana se burla. 

La Senju lamenta de nuevo estar en esta posición ¿No pudieron enviarle en otra misión menos simbólica? ¿De verdad paso este encuentro con Itachi? ¿Qué cenara en la noche? parpadea perdiéndose por completo lo que sea dijo el Akatsuki... pero suspira cansada al sentir que el idiota de Naruto ha caído en el genjutsu.

-¿Naruto?- Sakura llama tentativamente al rubio repentinamente inmóvil.

-Esta dentro de un genjutsu, Sakura- Retsu toma su pergamino con una mano, acomodándolo encima de su hombro -Intenta sacarlo vertiendo chakra-

-¿De verdad lo enfrentaras sola? No pensé que fueras tan arrogante- la vieja señala con diversión, pero prefiriendo solo juzgar sin intenciones de involucrarse. 

Chiyo de verdad es una persona extraña, decide Retsu al negarse a honrarla con una respuesta... saltando en un parpadeo para empezar la lucha... su pergamino aterriza rompiendo el suelo donde Itachi estaría, girando en el aire para bloquear con una patada uno de los kunai lanzados en su punto ciego... aterrizando y bloqueando senbou a su cabeza. 

Fueron solo segundos de este tentativo intercambio. 

-No creo que sea este su nivel, Senju-hime- no es acusador, mas como un observador ocioso. 

-Y yo no creo que seas el real, Uchiha-san- Retsu no resiste señalar con una sonrisa bulliciosa, inclinando su cabeza y negándose a mirar los ojos que pueden ser iguales a su amigo -Solo es una distracción ¿verdad?- se arriesga a acusar. 

Seria lógico ¿no?

Y se enoja de haber caído en tal tontería. 

De verdad se oxido durante este tiempo de inactividad, Tobirama estaría horrorizado de su retroceso en sus habilidades de observación. 

Haciendo señales de mano, llamando su chakra elemental, la madera explota del suelo en torcidas formas... Itachi aunque falso, es hábil, huyendo de cada mordisco, de cada enredadera, demostrando cuan ágil y veloz es... pero, no se extiende demasiado, lo atrapa en una de sus formaciones, apretando hasta ser doloroso... el genjutsu que le daba imagen desaparece, un extraño cuelga sin vida a la altura.

Un jadeo, Naruto ha despertado -¿Donde esta Itachi?-

-Era uno falso- Chiyo explica secamente.

-¿Que?- hay un tono decepcionado, enojado y celoso, mirando la espalda de Retsu y esta a su vez, sigue viendo el cadáver expuesto en medio de su mokuton -¿Quien es ese? ¿Lo mato?-

-Era parte de nuestra aldea-

-¿Traidor?- asume Sakura.

Retsu se gira para mirarlos -No creo que importe ahora, es mejor avanzar, hemos perdido tiempo en este lugar- ajustando su pergamino en su cadera les da un gesto significativo, Chiyo como Sakura entienden... Naruto parece querer alegar o pedir respuestas, pero se abstiene cuando avanzan sin mirar otra vez atrás. 

Al reanudar, Chiyo comienza a divagar de nuevo en voz alta sobre lo que Akatsuki esta haciendo con el Ichibi… de alguna manera termina dando a conocer el termino jinchuriki y su nefasto objetivo así como su creación. 

-El primer jinchuriki fue hecho por Konoha, por ese monstruo que llaman Shodaime y su demonio rojo que tomo por esposa- Chiyo rebela.

Naruto casi se cae de la ultima rama, pero se sostiene apenas con el horror en sus gestos, Sakura no esta tan lejos de estar sorprendida de escuchar esto dicho de manera tan natural... sobre todo de un lugar que juran conocer como su aldea.

Pero estas cosas nunca fueron escritas para ser estudiadas en la academia.

-Los padres de Retsu hicieron el primer Jinchuriki- el rubio dice sin aliento, mirándola con ojos abiertos y emociones fáciles de leer ¿No lo entreno Jiraya para ocultar sus sentimientos?

¿Qué decirle? aparte de que no, Mito-sama no era su madre, no hay nada que explicarle, porque tampoco sabe cuales fueron las circunstancias de realizar el primer jinchuriki… considerando que fue mucho antes de tiempo, sin la traición de Madara en la ecuación.

-Se veía como un buen hombre- Sakura dice en voz tan baja, pero crispa los nervios de Retsu. 

-Las peores cosas se hicieron pensando en el bien, Hashirama fue un buen hombre- tiene el impulso de aclarar con dureza, negando cualquier otra explicación extensa y no mencionando a Mito-sama.

-Y crearon armas- es acusador el tono de Naruto, como si le hubieran hecho algo personal, quizás si, considerando que es la nave de Kurama. 

Gira los ojos -Somos shinobis ¿Qué esperabas? siempre ha sido un concurso para obtener la mejor manera de matar a otra aldea de manera rápida y numerosa... los jinchuriki son solo uno de ellos- no evita que el tono desinteresado se resbale. 

-Eso no es pretexto- de nuevo salta Naruto bastante enojado, intentando detenerse para discutir pero Retsu no le importa dejarlo atrás.

-¿Retsu-hime?-

-Estamos en medio de una misión como para detenerse a discutir cosas que ya pasaron, Sakura- advierte severamente dándole un vistazo a la herida kunoichi, pero que igual que la anciana, no se detienen. 

-TE ESTOY HABLANDO-

-Y GAARA ESTA MURIENDO EN ESTE MOMENTO COMO PARA PERDER EL TIEMPO EN TU IMPULSO DE MORALIDAD, SOMOS SHINOBIS, NARUTO, NO SAMURAI, SI TE MOLESTA, BUENO, YA HAN PASADO TRES GRANDES GUERRAS PARA FIJARSE, ASI QUE CALLATE Y CORRE... PORQUE ESTAMOS AQUI PARA SALVAR AL KAZEKAGE, NO PARA HACERTE ENTENDER ALGO QUE YA ES HISTORIA- su tono es duro, impaciente y afectando a la vegetación del entorno, pero respira para controlarse varias veces sin mirar a su maldito equipo.

¿Por qué no la enviaron sola?

Pasa un incomodo silencio, su comentario soplo la ira de Naruto incrédulo, pero Chiyo al menos ya no sembró discordia, se dispuso a explicar lo que significa que a un jinchuriki le extraigan el bijuu... confirmando la nefasta muerte de Gaara. 

Retsu no escucha de nuevo.

Ahora se da cuenta que aunque estuviera sola, no llegaría a tiempo a salvar a Gaara. 

Suspira descontenta repasando el listado de tiempo perdido desde el secuestro.

La logística no da resultados positivos, el canon estaba condenado a suceder pero no lo dice en voz alta... aun cuando Naruto pide un descanso, aun cuando la anciana se escucha fatigada, no se detiene, solo pasa unas pastillas de soldado para recuperar sus fuerzas, para viajar durante la fría noche y toma con fuerza su posición como capitán del escuadrón.

Fallaran, pero al menos, tratara de hacer su mejor esfuerzo. 

XXXXXX

-Fuiste dura- la anciana le dice en medio de la noche, un lapso de descanso tan mínimo que solo lo están usando para comer... pero Retsu se aparta, aun hay incomodidad en el grupo como para forzar algo mas que repartir la comida. 

-Tal vez-

-Ese chico, de verdad no entiendo porque se toma personal esto, Gaara es de otra aldea-

Se encoge de hombros indiferente ¿Qué tiene que decir? -Es un chico abrasivo, no le importa mucho la diferencia de aldeas... son amigos... si no fuera por su boca, su actitud puritana e inclinación de juzgar, creo que me caería bien- 

Chiyo tararea ante sus palabras, un tanto incrédula pero pacifica -Tu gente hizo bastante daño en comenzar a repartir a esas bestias-

-Y como le dije a Naruto, esa es historia vieja para seguir arrastrando, lo hecho, hecho esta, abuela- murmura al mirar la luna unos segundos, el mismo cielo que alguna vez vio en otro mundo, pero con constelaciones tan fáciles de ver, algo que aunque borroso, sabe que no era normal en su antigua casa.

-¿En que pensaba su shodaime?- insiste la anciana.

Un suspiro sufrido, Retsu mira directamente a la antigua kunoichi -Hashirama lo hizo para buscar equilibrio... para unificar las aldeas, darles algo de igualdad... pero fue un hombre que espero demasiado de la gente a quien se las confió, las generaciones que vinieron tampoco fueron mejores en ese recurso que les facilito... no hay un único culpable, Chiyo-san, solo fue un mal uso de un regalo-

Ojos cansados la miran comprendiendo -Tu no eres igual que él ¿verdad?-

-Soy su hija, no su copia, Chiyo-san- arruga una sonrisa suave.

-Pero a pesar de la diferencia, puedo entenderte, cosas malas se hacen pensando en el bien ¿no?- repite una derivada de su frase usada durante la tarde, la vieja parece pensativa, lejana y siempre mirando al dúo que están debajo de ellos -La gente joven esta llena de potencial, me dan un poco de envidia-

Parpadea, la Senju estira su mano para darle un ligero apretón en su hombro -No diga eso, es bastante joven, Chiyo-chan-

La anciana niega divertida, menos a la defensiva y comprensiva como cansada -Debe haber algo que pueda hacer ¿no?-

-Siempre, Chiyo-chan, no importa que tan pequeño sea, siempre hay algo que podamos hacer-


	5. Dramas

Naruto esta destilando el chakra del kyubi, puede sentirlo envenenando aun mas su estela... al apurarse aun mas en el ritmo del grupo, casi dejándolos atrás… Retsu se pregunta, entre saltos, ¿Si debe decirle algo? ¿Palabras de comprensión? ¿Intentar curar su rígida relación? -Naruto, contrólate- es lo única frase que puede manejar. 

Ojos la miran de reojo con acusación, antes de chasquear la lengua -Tu no entiendes, Gaara me necesita-

Su complejo de héroe es divertido de ver, pero Retsu controla su lengua para no decir alguna otra palabra que pueda malinterpretarse, se conoce, empeorara la situación por lo que se aferra al lado profesional de la misión -Y dejarte llevar por emociones, es deplorable ¿Jiraya te enseño bien?- 

-Yo no seré una herramienta- Naruto escupe al apretar su paso furioso, el bijuu sigue filtrándose en respuesta a sus emociones. 

La Senju solo gira los ojos, dándole un vistazo a la incomoda Sakura que afirma para ponerse al nivel del rubio... tratando en vano de controlar, conversando en voz baja, mirándola de vez en cuando con diferentes gestos. 

Chiyo se pone a su nivel casualmente -El chico en verdad es emocional ¿no?- empieza tentativa, como siempre acechando y tratando de lograr algo que no comprende. 

Retsu tararea, no perdiendo el camino ni el zumbido de la platica de los protagonistas delante del grupo, lo permite, solo porque de verdad, no quiere involucrarse -Si, todo lo que es ser shinobi, se pierden en él- se digna a responder. 

La anciana la mira, con una intensidad y como si considerara todo lo que hasta ahora ha visto de ella chocando con su actitud de ahora -¿Estas de acuerdo en suprimir sentimientos? ¿funcionar como herramientas?-

Arquea la ceja divertida, mirando a la anciana ligeramente -No, pero siempre hay un lugar y momento, este no es uno de esos-

-Eres bastante madura ¿sabes? no te comportas como cualquier niño... prodigio o no-

Se encoge de hombros poco dispuesta a derramar su corazón como en toda digna saga de Naruto, solo se queda callada, algo entusiasmada y con un sentimiento de anticipación… puede no recordar como... pero sabe llegaran a la parte de las peleas pronto.

Puede sentirlos antes de verlos. 

Sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez desde que empezó la nefasta misión, Retsu se ilumina apretando el paso e ignorando a su grupo que por ahora deja atrás… dar el ultimo salto, aterrizar en el agua con un ajuste de chakra mínimo … se endereza para dar un burbujeante -Hola equipo Gai- 

El susodicho se enciende en un giro dramático, dando un pulgar que es copiado por su pupilo -Joven flor, Hime entre las hojas ¡Tan genial como siempre!-

-Retsu-hime- Tenten como Neji saludan mas educados, sonrientes y un paso lejos del dúo verde.

Lo que sea el jounin-sensei del equipo iba a decir se detiene a admirar al grupo aterrizando a sus espaldas -¿Supliendo a Kakashi?-

-Si-

-¡Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan!- Lee saluda con el resto en silenciosas inclinaciones curiosas. 

-Pakkun, muchas gracias- Sakura se inclina acariciando al cachorro que se desaparece en una columna de humo. 

Mientras el resto se une en una conversación, Retsu junto con Gai dan un paso a la gran roca atorada en lo que supone es la entrada a la cueva -No siento nada del otro lado, el sello de verdad es fuerte- dice con una inclinación de cabeza, su mano firme en la superficie en la que se puede ver la barreara. 

-Lo supuse- Gai mira lo largo con un gesto plano -¿Que tenemos que hacer?- cuestiona mirándola directamente. 

Cruzándose de brazos, ahorrándose la explicación de lo que es este sello, Retsu mira directamente no solo a Gai sino al resto del gran grupo de shinobis, incluyendo a Chiyo -Hay que quitar no solo el sello que tenemos aquí delante, sino otros cuatro con la palabra "prohibido" en localizaciones diferentes ¿Neji?- pide directamente al Hyuga con permiso de su líder de escuadrón. 

Este hace símbolos de mano en una obediencia sin cuestionar, con una confirmación silenciosa su byakugan se activa, informando exactamente los cuatro puntos de las otras anclas de la barrera. 

-Mi equipo se hará cargo- Gai toma la delantera, sacando de su mochila comunicadores que entrega a su equipo como a Retsu.

-Consideren que siempre hay una trampa, prepárense para que después de quitar el sello se vean involucrados en batalla- Informa el Senju con un gesto al resto del equipo de la bestia verde que aceptan de buena gana su advertencia antes de dispersarse con una frase de juventud y optimismo, ríe divertida antes de ver a los que restan -Sakura, toma el comunicador, retiraras nuestro sello- ordena.

La rosada acepta lo dado con una sonrisa pequeña, da un salto al colocarse en donde el sello descansa en la roca, al tanto de lo que diga la radio. 

La espera es poca, la ansiedad solo aumenta, este era su primera batalla en esta era ¡Aunque oxidada para misiones, seguía siendo un shinobi de primera línea! -Nuestra prioridad es sacar a Gaara del camino ¿Chiyo?-

La anciana la mira afirmando la orden silenciosa, como su prioridad de salvar al kazekage en las posibles luchas que tendrán los jóvenes.

-Naruto, necesito que no te tomes esto personal... así que controla tu temperamento, te quiero despejado y seguro ¿Esta claro?- Retsu mira al rubio que levanta la barbilla ofendido, pero son sus bigotes y el color de sus ojos que lo delatan -No me obligues a someterte, algo que hare si entorpeces esto ¿claro?-

Un bufido, el niño solo le gruñe de mala gana. 

Sakura retira el sello, puede sentirlo todo ahora y de nuevo, sabe que llegaron tarde -Son dos solamente- Retsu informa, dándole una mirada pesada a Chiyo que entiende lo no dicho, Gaara esta muerto para sentirlo. 

La Senju, toma de nuevo un lugar que no le pertenece, al reunir el chakra que desea para usar la fuerza que Tsunade le heredo como técnica… su puño conecta la gran roca, rompiéndola en pedazos que agitan el agua al caer... el aire sale fresco, el aroma es a humedad, sus músculos se preparan al dar un paso a la oscuridad con precaución. 

Pueden verlos en donde termina ese lago en el que están parados... Retsu puede identificarlos a pesar de no parecerse a su versión 2D, un rubio sentado en el cuerpo de Gaara… otro agazapado, con media mascara en su rostro... ambos con capas de nubes rojas. 

Quiere golpearse la frente cuando Naruto intenta hablarle a Gaara ¿No la escucho? o esta en negación. 

-Naruto- advierte al atravesarse para impedir que el chico se meta en una pelea en la que no sabe el potencial de sus enemigos -Te estoy dando una advertencia, es la única ¿Entiendes?- entrecierra sus ojos en castigo, no importa que tan furioso se vea por la muerte de su amigo, Retsu no cederá a dramas innecesarios.

-Naruto- Sakura igualmente tentativa se aproxima, tomando el hombro de su amigo. 

-Te ves muy diferente a lo que pensábamos, Senju Retsu- llama Sasori. 

-Es ella ¿Verdad? esperaba un viejo o algo de esa manera, pero es solo una delicada mocosa-

Retsu detiene el impulso de removerse tras el barrido de cuerpo completo que sufre, ha crecido, es alta, pero parece que esperaban algo más digno de su fama como hija del monstruo. 

-¿Que esta pensando konoha a enviar a su princesa directo a nosotros? junto con su jinchuriki- continua el encorvado miembro de las nubes, agitando su cola parecido a un escorpión. 

-¿No es magnifico, maestro? Esto será fácil- canturrea el rubio inclinándose divertido. 

-No seas tonto, Deidara, nunca subestimes a la sangre Senju- el mas serio de akatsuki advierte. 

Retsu piensa sobre lo que debe hacer mientras los dos enemigos parecen enfrascarse en una discusión sobre el arte que broto de alguna manera, no es imprudente ni arrogante para pensar que cualquier ataque será pasado por alto... por lo que su opción, es cubrir la salida, acorralarlos y luchar en un área controlada... por lo que se prepara para realizar los sellos.

Naruto toma este "descuido" de su parte para sacar un shuriken de gran tamaño e intentar abordar a los enemigos distraídos. 

La Senju supo que fallaría, el arma fue espantado como una mosca sin prestarles ninguna pizca de atención al frustrado rubio y el mokuton creció de las profundidades del lago cubriendo la salida con ramas gruesas de un árbol viviente a una asombrosa velocidad oscureciendo todo a su paso… los akatsuki al fin prestan atención.

-Chiyo- llama a la anciana.

Esta se prepara, cuando las ramas atacan como filosas lanzas en dirección a ambos akatsukis que saltan fuera del camino, bastante adiestrados para ver en la oscuridad… la vieja ya esta en posición tomando el cuerpo del Kazekage y atrayéndolo a ellos en la seguridad de la sombra de su árbol encima de ese lago.

-¿Que?- Naruto tartamudea.

Pero Sakura ya esta interviniendo apenas una estocada de esa cola del usuario de marionetas que venia directo al protagonista cuya sorpresa es evidente, malos reflejos también. 

-Encerrarse con nosotros ¿Eso no es muy inteligente, Senju?- la voz altiva de Deidara es un eco. 

Sus instintos patean justo a tiempo para una gran explosión que los envuelve, Retsu apenas toma a Sakura y Naruto en gruesos capullos para salir impulsados fuera de la cueva, tan consciente de sus creaciones dispersándose… Estaba preparada para romper su propio escudo de madera en el aire, aterrizar de pie a una distancia considerable... el derrumbe es evidente a sus ojos, las astillas llueven varios segundos y ambos akatsuki aparecen delante de ella. 

-Buenos reflejos, tengo que darte eso, Senju- escupe disgustado el fanático de las explosiones.

Su colega, solo resopla, humeando por haber estado tan cercas de la detonación pero bastante acostumbrado y resistente -Quedarte sola ante nosotros-

Retsu se encoge de hombros, agitando su trenza fuera del camino y tomando una postura a la defensiva… puede sentir a Chiyo en algún lado de su izquierda... Naruto a su derecha... Sakura es la única que se ha sumergido en el lago.

-Escuche bastantes rumores, Kakuzu solo los confirmo, dime, pequeña princesa de la hoja ¿Tu cuerpo es igual de perfecto que el de su shodaime?- una siniestra oleada de interés viene del hombre marioneta, Retsu solo entrecierra sus ojos negándose a replicar. 

Deidara gira los ojos menos que complacido por el rumbo de la discusión -Maestro, siempre obsesionado con algo tan mínimo …- murmura al saltar fuera del alcance de la gran cola de su compañero ofendido -El arte es un lapso pequeño, explosiones magnificas... lo respeto, pero no entiendo su ojo artístico- finaliza al aterrizar en uno de los arboles estacionados alrededor. 

-No entenderías, pero puedo verla como parte de mi colección, así que apártate, la dañaras-

Deidara parecía divertido con la contrariedad de su compañero.

Sintiendo el romper de sus creaciones sosteniendo a sus compañeros, Retsu no desvía su mirada del antiguo Suna-nin aparentemente emocionado y ya contándola entre sus muñecas… tampoco pierde como el rubio ha comenzado a dispersar pequeños pájaros voladores desde su cómodo lugar en ese árbol. 

La estocada de la cola es rápida, pero bloqueada con su pergamino en un sonido metálico, Retsu con agilidad da un salto fuera de pequeñas lanzas que han salido de la boca de la marioneta... apenas esquiva otra estocada viniendo a su espalda... a pesar de su apariencia torpe y lenta, Sasori no lo es. 

Aterrizando en uno de los arboles, mirando la postura de su enemigos (manteniéndose al pendiente de las explosiones alrededor revelando que el resto esta lejos de llegar), Retsu se endereza con el pergamino en mano y ojos entrecerrados... da un salto por lo alto, tomando el rollo con una mano para bloquear todo lo que le lancen durante el aire, usando la fuerza dada por Tsuna-chan en cierto punto… lo tira como un proyectil contra la espalda en un horrendo crujido... aterriza del otro lado girándose para esquivar otras armas así como astillas, puede oler el veneno en el aire... salta para instalarse en la altura, en cuclillas y mirando el cráter donde su pergamino aun sobresale entre el humo. 

-Bonito pergamino, no se derritió- Deidara le da una insolente sonrisa del otro lado del claro. 

Pero bufa ¿Que pensaba? Hashirama no regala cosas fáciles de destruir, fue pensado para uso rudo y esta segura es igual al que uso en la era de los clanes combatientes... pero se ahorra sus palabras, platicar durante la lucha no es lo suyo. 

Algo oscuro sale de entre los escombros, el veneno se expande por todo lo bajo marchitando los arboles... Retsu siente la adrenalina agitándose en sus venas, nunca le gusto luchar contra toxinas, era cansado y lleno de posibilidades -Al fin sales de tu escondite ¿no?-

-Entonces lo sabias-

-Por supuesto, tan rígido y escupiendo armas, no es algo digno de un cuerpo normal, no importa que tan entrenado se este- murmura Retsu al cruzarse de brazos en su altura, inclinando la cabeza ante la figura oscura aun cubierta de lona.

Una risa hueca, antes de quitarse la capa mostrando a un joven no mayor que ella con cabello rojo y capa inmaculada de Akatsuki -Los limites mundanos son una cosa difícil de superar...- dice tranquilamente, un tono de voz tan diferente y menos amortiguada -Pero que se puede hacer, solo se aspira a romper las barreras- suspira como si recordara su propio trabajo.

Retsu arquea la ceja, el tranquilo chico saca un pergamino de entre sus ropas, ella misma saca su espada en un movimiento fluido de convocación… agitándola para disipar un poco el veneno queriendo subir a su nivel... provocando un silbido de apreciación de Deidara.

-Serás una excelente figura para mi colección ¿sabes?- Sasori continua abriendo el pergamino -Como tal, te mostrare mi mejor marioneta, aunque me costo bastante matarlo y añadirlo... creo que es digno contra ti, hija del dios shinobi- 

Retsu resopla al ver al muñeco flotando alrededor en una postura protectora a su maestro.

-Este era el tercer Kazekage- presenta Sasori con simpleza.

Mae se agita a la defensiva, cortando todo a su paso de lo que le lancen, hay una variante de toxina en el aire en algún momento... Retsu sostiene el aliento, agita su chakra y su cuerpo lucha contra cualquier posibilidad de que entre de manera cutánea... aterriza, con sellos rápido de mano el futon sopla entre sus labios disipando el ambiente, pero no evita que una arena metálica persista, intentando apuñalar... siente los rasguños, el acero de su espada llamando la madera... saltando fuera del alcance, sus heridas abiertas se reparan depurando lo que intente colarse en su sistema… mira a su atacante con ojos sucios.

-Excelente, con cada minuto de lucha, solo demuestras que tan capaz serás como marioneta... una de mis favoritas ¿quizás?- Sasori alaga con una sonrisa codiciosa. 

Explosiones siguen entre los arboles, Sakura como Naruto se intentan acercar... Chiyo se ha mantenido inmóvil… Retsu lucha contra la molesta cortina de arena metálica, agita a Mae lanzándola directo a Sasori que aunque intente persistir... tiene que esquivar si no quiere terminar empalado -Mokuton: Moku Shibaru no Jutsu- tiras de madera se extienden, atrapando no solo la marioneta sino al maestro.

El dragón de madera es el siguiente, Retsu aterriza en su cabeza, agitando los arboles del entorno hasta el punto en que Deidara tiene que salir del camino, esta por emboscar al tipo pelirrojo obviamente en apuros... ha tomado control de la zona... todo árbol ha sido revivido bajo su chakra y esta cansada de mantenerse al mínimo.

-Maestro- el rubio intenta apoyarlo.

Pero los arboles golpean como látigos, interceptando cada pájaro blanco... el metal sigue flotando, extendiéndose hasta hacer complicadas figuras a la par de sus creaciones... un laberinto que rompe el entorno alentando su avance… la rasguña, trata de envenenarla... por lo que Retsu destroza la marioneta del tercero en una orden silenciosa a su prisión.

Jadea por aire al sentir la toxina, pero su cuerpo se apura a mejorarla, se endereza en la cabeza del dragón de madera y le da un gesto especulativo al preocupado pelirrojo... ordena despejar el área del metal que cae como arena sin vida al suelo ahora sin su marioneta... esta por asesinar al akatsuki con el eco de pánico de Deidara, una ola de chakra contaminado la golpea haciéndola perder la concentración.

Sasori se daña aprovechando el descuido, pero se logra liberar de la prisión de madera. 

-¿Que es eso?- Deidara pregunta tropezando al lado de su senpai.

-Un jinchuriki enojado- Sasori explica encorvado a su compañero, habiendo perdido un brazo y un ojo cerrado... nada de sangre... solo muñones de marioneta.

Retsu respira agitada aun en la altura, tratando de que su lado sensor no moleste.

-Es mejor marcharnos- ordena Sasori.

-No podemos irnos así ¡los tenemos a nuestro alcance!-

-No estoy en mejor estado, y aunque seas capaz- no era un tono de burla de Sasori, era seguridad de que ambos podrían pero no ahora -No solo Senju es un problema real...- escupe ofendido, dándole miradas de odio por perder tal pieza en su colección -sino a un Jinchuriki apenas sosteniendo a su monstruo ¡Vámonos!-

Una parte de Retsu sabe que no debería ser de esa manera, pero ver a Naruto romper entre la maleza de su mokuton directo a los akatsuki en un estado berserker estaba sucediendo en el suelo... Deidara apenas soltó masa explosiva, pero el rubio alcanzo al desgastado marionetista con una mano en garra... sanando, gruñendo, tan salvaje como descontrolado. 

Sosteniendo el aliento con sus sentidos despejados y amortiguados, la Senju desde la cima aun de su dragón ve como Sasori esta en una lucha desesperada, descubriendo su propio cuerpo modificado y Deidara cubriéndole… con cada gota de chakra del kyubi utilizado formando colas, la situación se vuelve mas caótica. 

Sakura aterriza junto a su plataforma, en una de las tantas ramas de su mokuton del área, se endereza con el horror en su gesto... sus manos en su boca con el susurro el nombre de Naruto, alguien que ya no parece si mismo a estas alturas.

-Sakura- llama sin pestañear a la zona del conflicto, su compañero es dañado, pero sana tan rápido como cada herida que le hacen… los venenos no pueden hacerle nada... las explosiones no lo detienen... si Sasori no estuviera tan débil, Deidara menos que preparado para enfrentar la furia de la nave del nueve colas, quizás tendrían oportunidad de someterlo -Tratare con naruto, necesito que me apoyes sin embargo... Akatsuki no es prioridad capturarlo ¿Entiendes?- ordena dándole un gesto severo.

La kunoichi afirma apretando los puños, una voluntad de fuego en sus ojos y preparándose para apoyarle como protegerle en lo que dure el sometimiento de Naruto. 

Retsu le da una mirada a la peli-rosa que retrocede, usar la técnica de sumisión era su única alternativa, una que no pensó utilizar tan pronto... se prepara con los símbolos de mano, el agitar de su chakra y suspirando -Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu- 


	6. Resultado

Retsu toma asiento entre las raíces del enorme árbol. 

Ha estado quitando el oxido de Mae, limpiando la mugre o astillas de su pergamino, vigilando la evolución de Gaara tendido a su costado... dejando que Gai tome el control por completo del grupo lejos de la sombra en la que se encuentra descansando, hasta el momento no hay daños graves, se los ha cedido por completo a Sakura con su experiencia en primeros auxilios.

Nadie tiene el valor de mirarle, interrumpirle, porque todos reconocen cuando no esta de humor... no es una actitud que normalmente tenga, suele ser paciente, un tanto abrasiva pero nunca enojada, hasta ahora cuando todo el enfrentamiento no concluyo como debería. 

Sasori sigue vivo. 

El Akatsuki se escapo, dañados, un tanto mal heridos y el ego quebrado... pero vivos para ver otro día, para molestar o informar de todo lo que han descubierto preparándose mejor para un enfrentamiento... una revancha que no debería existir para uno de esos dos. 

La Senju mira el filo de Mae con detenimiento, contenta de que el acero del tercer Kazekage no haya dañado tanto el metal... de todas maneras deberá ir a uno de los herreros para su revisión... suspira, colocándola al costado para volver a enfocarse en los sellos de su rollo... solo por el beneficio de mantenerse distraída ¿Cuántas veces ha hecho esto? no lo sabe, pero ha estado sentada bastante tiempo. 

Ha ignorado a todos otro tanto. 

-Naruto sabe que hizo mal, Retsu-hime- la voz tranquila de Neji viene a su costado, uno en el que no esta Gaara tendido... sentándose casual, como los amigos tentativos que han sido por el bien de la alianza entre clanes. 

Por Jushiro. 

Se niega a mirar al grupo ruidoso, suspira al poner su pergamino enorme en su regazo, usarlo para recargarse y mirar al distante Hyuga -¿Te envió Gai?- pregunta directamente, sabe que el jounin es bastante observador y astuto cuando se lo propone. 

El ahora jounin se encoge de hombros nada preocupado por evidenciar la estrategia, mirando al horizonte y dando una pequeña sonrisa de mierda a quien sea este viendo antes de enfocarse de nuevo en ella -Sabes como es-

-Un hombre que envía a su alumno para diagnosticar mi temperamento-

-Es tu culpa, has dicho que no puedes enojarte con un Hyuga-

Retsu gira los ojos maldiciendo que de hecho, tiene la culpa por esa declaración hecha en algún momento de esos años, ahora usada en su contra -No quiero una disculpa, si es lo que vienes a preguntar, solo, que por ahora, Naruto no me hable-

-Pensé que no eras rencorosa-

-No lo soy, pero eso no significa que no pueda tomarme mi dulce tiempo con alguien que de verdad lo arruino-

-Retsu...-

-Fue lo primero que le dije, Neji, se lo repetí tantas veces y ¿Qué hace? dejarse llevar por sus emociones, no pensar antes de actuar, tomarse personal el asunto, casi desatar su...- su respiración se atora, ni siquiera recuerda que estos chicos sepan de su bijuu a estas alturas por lo que se muerde su comentario, solo controla su temperamento y se endereza ignorando esa mirada sospechosa de su colega -No quería que fuera una herramienta, solo quería que se comportara como el shinobi que se presume ser... quiere ser Hokage, bueno, esta fallando en demostrarlo- 

Neji la mira considerablemente, habiendo notado su tropiezo, pero lo deja ser -Entiendo- 

-Akatsuki no era nuestra prioridad, pero seria mejor dos menos en la nomina ¿no?- deja caer su cabeza en la corteza, mirar el cielo comenzando a oscurecerse de ese largo día ¿Cuándo llega toda la gente de Suna? se supone que deberían estar aquí para cuando su Kazekage despierte, pero no los siente a la redonda -Ahora probablemente informen lo que han visto del enfrentamiento, al menos no use todo mi repertorio de jutsus... pero ya no me tomaran a la ligera, si es que existiera algún tonto en esa organización que pudiera subestimarme- 

Hay un ligero silencio donde la voz de Lee es tan clara junto con Gai en un relato de enfrentar a sus copias con valor y juventud... Tenten junto con Sakura amonestándoles por lo ruidoso que son, para el beneficio de quienes descansan… la obvia ausencia de Naruto en el caos.

Retsu sigue acariciando los bordes de su rollo en el regazo con la mente tan lejos, el cuerpo de Chiyo ha sido almacenado para que Suna disponga; también en lo que relatara en el reporte que escribirá sobre este incidente y abandonar este sentimiento de fracaso... de frustración… su primera lucha en mucho tiempo, acabando de manera nefasta. 

Neji aun a su lado se aclara la garganta -Sakura comento que se percato de desviaciones al principio de la misión ¿La razón es porque la persiguen?-

Parpadea lejos del cielo donde estaba su mirada, para bajar a los claros ojos de su inesperado compañero -¿Tal vez?-

Un suspiro impaciente, quizás hayan discutido entre ellos... lejos de su oído al parecer... sobre su comportamiento, el acecho que sufre y la seguridad de ser de interés a la organización que persigue a los bijuu… pero no era nada nuevo.

Neji niega apesumbrado -Porque no lo informo al equipo-

-¿Porque lo haría? Los evitamos- explica con el ceño fruncido, Retsu inclina la cabeza.

-Es importante, somos compañeros en esta misión, agradecería algún tipo de advertencia de esperar hostiles en el camino-

Arruga sus ojos en una sonrisa divertida, golpeando su pergamino en consideración -Supongo- cede, porque tiene algo de razón, ellos en el pasado funcionaron porque sabían que esperar... debe darles la cortesía a sus futuros compañeros (aunque nunca suplirá a Shiro, su sensei y Yoriichi).

-Retsu-hime, no debe cargar algo como eso por si misma-

-Lo lamento, es la fuerza de la costumbre- murmura con un encoger desinteresado, desviando su atención al cielo unos momentos... recordando las matanzas que pudieron haber evitado si la dejaran desviarse, pero sensei siempre recomendó… cuando ya fueron capaces de defenderse... que lo mejor era eliminar a sus perseguidores, matar antes de que maten. 

El Hyuga parece incrédulo por su tono casual para algo tan serio pero ¿Qué quería? de verdad, era mas algo rutinario... ser asediada, vigilada... sinceramente son menos agresivos en esta generación de lo que fueron en el pasado para alcanzarle.

A estas alturas ya tuviera un camino de muerte a su paso, ahora solo hay nada de nuevo, sin ayuda de Root. 

Retsu parpadea ajena al chico aun sin habla, inclina la cabeza en reconocimiento -Siento a Temari-san junto con Kankuro y un grupo al horizonte, prepárense para moverse- revela al ponerse de pie, fluidamente ingresa a Mae (un arma que aun atrae miradas de quienes apenas la admiran) en un pergamino pequeño, el rollo grande en su cadera antes de hincarse cerca del kazekage. 

El Hyuga ya esta advirtiendo al resto. 

Acariciando el cabello rojo con cuidado, Retsu admira esos ojos verdes parpadeando a la vida en pestañeos perezosos... la agudeza, desconfianza y al final reconocimiento de Gaara mirándola directamente unos mudos segundos.

Sonriendo como lo haría a un amigo sin ver mucho tiempo, la Senju suspira aliviada -Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Gaara-san- 

Su frase es escuchada al ayudarle a sentarse justo para ver el momento en que varios de sus shinobis, como sus hermanos, llegan al claro para cumplir una de las icónicas escenas de reencuentro (aunque un escenario más verde)… Naruto parece olvidar su vergüenza o enojo al saltar para unirse, pueden haber fallado en algo... alguien que debió morir sigue existiendo... pero por ahora, cumplieron su misión. 

XXXXX

Naruto esta dispuesto a actuar natural, apartarse para enfocarse en Gaara... en el resto de sus compañeros... a Retsu no le molesta en lo absoluto ser ignorada, puede vivir sin la sofocante luz del protagonista tratando de cambiarla, por lo que también ha decidido retirar su disgusto, atender a sus compañeros de misión y fingir que todo va bien. 

Están en medio de una pausa de descanso, la gente de Suna se ha dispersado... el equipo de Gai fácilmente se pegan a ser parte de la patrulla... Sakura junto con Naruto se acercan a los hermanos de la arena y Retsu busca al Kazekage entre la multitud. 

Lo encuentra rodeado de Kunoichis melosas, el joven parece tan controlado, sereno, pero confundido de lo que sea estén diciéndole su inesperada compañía … Retsu suspira, al dirigirse a esa dirección para controlar su salud... estuvo muerto varias horas, uno no sabe que consecuencias arrastre aun con la técnica de Chiyo.

-¿Gaara-san?- llama tentativamente, Retsu no salta cuando todas las chicas voltean al mismo tiempo con diferentes grados de disgusto y rivalidad -Tengo que controlar su salud, chicas, si me permiten- su tono era inflexible, uno que Tobirama estaría tan orgulloso. 

Las fanáticas la miraron con repudio, pero Senju tiene un peso político, es normalmente el contacto de ambas aldeas... usada como figura publica y de concientización para que Suna nunca olvide que ella existe, que si traicionan a la alianza hay consecuencias... por lo que con renuencia se apartaron del lugar arrastrando sus pies. 

La Senju se ríe divertida, Gaara solo parpadea aunque el alivio no se pierde en sus ojos verdes -Vamos a revisarte ¿quieres?- lo guía al borde de la zona, bajo varios ojos pero con un respeto a su trabajo, lo hace sentarse a la sombra de un árbol seco -¿Como te has sentido? ¿Alguna molestia? ¿Pesadez? ¿Extrañeza?- cuestiona sin mirarlo directamente al rostro, solo sondeando con su mano el estado general del cuerpo.

El Kazekage responde cada una de las preguntas fácilmente sin pestañear. 

-Estuviste muerto varias horas, el cuerpo había comenzado a apagarse, es importante que me informes alguna diferencia ¿Por favor?- le envía un gesto duro, porque si los jounin son difíciles pacientes (a excepción de Gai, Neji, Sakura) asume que los Kages peor.

-Por supuesto- la joven sombra accede de buena gana sin amenazas. 

Aun de rodillas al lado del pelirrojo, Retsu detalla su gesto distante... ha estado de esa manera, entrando y saliendo del mundo real... Naruto es bueno atrayéndolo, sus hermanos, cada suna-nin o colega de armas como ellos, de Konoha, es fuerte para mantenerse firme y fingir que no pasa nada por su cabeza... pero hay lapsos largos que no deja de notar.

Ella misma los tiene.

Un desapego al mundo físico.

Acomodándose al lado del Kazekage, apartando su mano brillante de su brazo, inclina la cabeza en consideración a todas las personas rodeándoles -Fue difícil ¿no?-

Un parpadeo, Gaara la enfoca -¿Que fue difícil?-

-La paz que uno siente, el descanso, para luego despertar de nuevo a la vida- Admite en voz alta escuchándolo tomar un rudo aliento de comprensión en lo que no esta diciendo.

El peso de sus ojos es grande, pero por un momento pensó que no diría nada al respecto -También estuviste muerta- era tan quedo, un susurro en el aire lleno de lamentar y pena.

Era una buena conclusión para lo poco que dijo, Retsu solo le da una mirada divertida sin exponerse tanto, solo le guiñe un ojo para poner su dedo en sus labios -Solo no lo digas en voz alta, quieres, es nuestro secreto- asume con cuidado.

Gaara no rompe en nada su gesto pero la tristeza tiñe sus ojos verdes, pero afirma el pacto.

Retsu no esta segura de lo que dice, pero siente que el Kazekage lo necesita, él no tiene un Yoriichi que lo saque adelante... Naruto es un buen amigo, tiene hermanos, pero no comprenden lo que provoca el haber estado muertos... probado un poco la tranquilidad del descanso eterno... el mundo cambia, si uno no tiene cuidado, puede deprimirse y derramar su vida.

Ella estuvo a punto de hacerlo, al principio, antes de que los Uchiha la encontraran.

-El distanciamiento es normal, vez el mundo con desapego y a veces piensas en solo descansar... pero no somos tan cobardes para despreciar esta oportunidad ¿verdad?-

-No, no lo somos-

Retsu le da unas palmadas en su mano, con cariño, como a un pariente que comprende en algo... aunque sea un poco... lo que a veces siente -Si alguna vez sientes que es demasiado, no dude en escribirme... si quieres, hasta convocarme, estoy dispuesta a escucharte, Gaara- 

-Gracias, Retsu- 

XXXXX

Les han dado una habitación para descansar unas horas, antes de partir de regreso a la aldea, Retsu ha aprovechado para limpiarse... bañarse en Suna debe ser rápido, sin desperdiciar el hermoso recurso como es el agua... por lo que no le toma mucho tiempo salir del baño solo en toalla. 

Sakura le guiñe un ojo al tomar su turno en la ducha.

Tenten pasea por la pequeña habitación con su cabello húmedo algo suelto, se detiene a mirarla con una sonrisa divertida -Retsu ¿Planes para cuando regresemos?-

Parpadea, se encoge de hombros al buscar en uno de sus pergaminos la ropa que pueda usar en su regreso -Comer y dormir-

-¿De verdad?-

-Por supuesto, al menos hasta que decidan secuestrarme por ordenes de Tsuna-chan-

Tirándose a la única cama, para darle una mirada de mal humor, Tenten resopla sin defenderse de la acusación -Sabes, esperaba verte en acción, era nuestra primera misión juntos sin ser diplomáticos- mira el techo con un resoplido -¡Ni Sakura pudo apreciar tu pelea, solo el final!- 

Arquea la ceja, supone que su compañera se detuvo de explicar como sometió a Naruto... porque eso significaría ondear en el tema del jinchuriki... por lo que se detiene, suspira y se encoge de hombros -No fue nada emocionante, como sabes, Naruto lo arruino-

-Aun no me dicen como lo arruino- Tenten protesta.

Colocándose la ropa interior sin ningún temblor de ser observada (esta cultura no tiene respeto a la privacidad), Retsu se sienta colocándose una camisa sin mangas azul de manera distraída, agitando su cabello fuera de la toalla, nota que la kunoichi sigue silenciosa -¿Que pasa?-

-Nada-

-Tenten- advierte, porque esa mirada ausente no es de "nada" -vamos, dime, no te juzgare, probablemente me burlare, pero no te juzgare- promete ganándose un golpe en el brazo entre pequeñas risas. 

-Es solo, que, este akatsuki es peligroso ¿verdad?-

-Si-

-Va detrás de Naruto y de ti ¿no?-

-¿Si?-

-Porque- 

Con su pantalón ya puesto, peinando su cabello con un peine de cerdas finas, se acomoda para mirar a la usuaria de armas pensando muy bien su respuesta -Para Naruto, no sé- miente fácilmente -Por mí, bueno, no hay alguna aldea que no este detrás de mi sangre, Tenten-

Frunce el ceño -Pensé que eran exageraciones ¿Sabes?- resopla con un negar -¿De verdad las aldeas temen que te conviertas en alguien similar al shodaime?- murmura un tanto incrédula, siendo una de las pocas que vio el comportamiento idiota de Hashirama durante su lapso en el edo tensei, ha desarrollado dudas sobre el potencial del kage muerto. 

Retsu aun masajeando su cabello (porque necesita tantos cuidados, Hashirama le enseño), mira a la pared un tanto distante, antes de resoplar -Era lo que apuntaba a convertirme, Tenten, un razonable miedo- suspira otro tanto -debes entender que Hashi fue una persona aterradora con la paciencia de un santo... pero enojado, nunca me toco verlo, pero escuche historias de Tobirama, era un desastre imparable- murmura.

Aunque una vez vio ese pequeño desplante, cuando enfrento a Mito, cuando discutieron delante de ella sobre... sobre su existencia... casi rompieron el trato con uzu, su legendaria alianza de una manera tan fácil. 

-Pero eras una niña ¿no? cuando comenzaron a seguirte-sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la amante de las armas. 

Arquea la ceja ¿Cuánto dicen en los rumores? pero niega sumergirse en tal investigación, seguramente es Danzo controlándolo (o chismosos con buenas conjeturas) -Es estrategia, mata al peligro futuro... eso es lo que soy- 

-No estas preocupada ¿no?-

-Neji te dijo ¿no? estoy acostumbrada-murmura al alejar su cabello suelto, golpear la frente fruncida de la enojada Tenten -Vamos, no te lo tomes personal, estaré bien... además, sabes que soy bastante buena-

-Solo me preocupa, somos amigas-

Se siente un poco culpable de no sentirse de esa manera, Retsu solo los considera compañeras, secuestradoras ocasionales impuestas por Tsuna-chan, pero no lo dice en voz alta, solo le sonríe con cariño -Gracias, Tenten-

-Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo duraras enojada con Naruto?-

-Mucho-

-Vamos, ni con Neji te enojaste tanto cuando insulto tu "destino" como el vástago de alguien como el shodaime-

Recuerda como era el Hyuga al principio de su tentativa relación, apenas superando sus traumas y bastante enojado con el mundo... con los "beneficiados" por el destino -Bueno, Naruto es un estilo mas insufrible que Neji en sus malos días-

-¿De verdad?- Sakura sale del baño con ojos asombrados, igualmente secando su cabello con una toalla y totalmente vestida.

-Tiene ese algo, además, ¿de verdad creen que hizo lo correcto?, dejo que sus emociones lo superaran en un momento cumbre cuando le advertí…-Retsu siente que ya ha dicho eso mucho tiempo -Espero que ustedes sean imparciales al momento de redactar su reporte- entrecierra sus ojos a las dos niñas ahora rodeándola.

Sakura suspira, pero afirma de buena gana... Tenten se encoge de hombros, considerando que no estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo con el equipo de Naruto.

-Viste como te trataron todas esas fanáticas- Sakura cambia el tema golpeando su costado con picardía en sus ojos. 

-Piensas que le quitaras a su amado Kazekage- la kunoichi de Gai mueve las cejas sugerente al sentarse en el otro lado. 

Gira los ojos impaciente -Como si pudiera, además, si llegara a casarme, no será con alguien fuera de la aldea, chicas, ustedes lo saben ¿no?- murmura tan casual.

Las niñas se remueven incomodas, quizás apenas pensando en como su posición… su línea de sangre... debe ser protegida por los altos mandos de manera febril, imposibilitando cualquier tipo de relación… hay política en todo su futuro y sinceramente no le importa.

Ya sea el clan o la aldea completa, todos vigilan sus elecciones de manera sutil. 

La rosada se aclara la garganta -Y como mantienes tu cabello tan cuidado ¡El mío nunca se ve tan manejable!- desvía a temas mas amables. 

-Secreto de clan-

-Vamos, Retsu ¡dime tu secreto!- Sakura protesta girando el mechón de su castaño cabello con algo de envidia. 

-Por supuesto que no ¿Sabes que Hashirama me hizo jurar nunca heredarlo fuera de la familia?-

-¿De verdad?- Tenten jadea incrédula, pero parece considerar la verdad de sus palabras con solo recordar como era el hombre de intenso e infantil. 

-Si, era un entusiasta del cabello, solo por él lo tengo largo- acepta con un suspiro sufrido. 

XXXXX

Los escoltan fuera de la aldea después de pasar a ver la lapida de Chiyo-chan, las flores son escasas pero eso no evita que Retsu instale algunas de su creación antes de dar la espalda siguiendo a la comitiva. 

-¿Tomara la misma iniciativa que tomo al principio de misión, Retsu-hime?-Gai cae a su nivel en una actitud profesional, van en la parte trasera del grupo dejando a los demás adolescentes platicando animadamente con los hermanos de la arena. 

Retsu lo mira unos segundos, antes de desviar su atención al camino -Si, evitaremos cualquier emboscada de ser posible, prefiero no involucrarlos en mis problemas-

-Sabes que no lo vemos de esa manera ¿no?- 

-Lo sé, pero dormiré mas tranquila si al menos nadie más se involucra en mi desastre-

Un suspiro, la enorme mano del hombre cae en su hombro en un apretón amistoso -Una vez lo dije, te debo demasiado, Retsu-hime, daré mi vida por la tuya en cualquier día-

Su corazón se aprieta ante otra muestra de indudable amistad, antes de tomar esa mano en otro apretón en reflejo a sus emociones -No te sientas en deuda, eso ya es pasado, Gai-

-Te debo la salud de Lee, Retsu-hime-

Una chispa de impaciencia, pero sonríe alegre de su compromiso aun cuando siente que es innecesario, no fue ella, fue Tsunade quien hizo el trabajo -No te hare cambiar de opinión nunca ¿verdad?-

-No- dice descaradamente el alegre jounin.

-Gracias aunque preferiría que mantuvieras tu vida, no por mi, por el resto de tu equipo ¿quieres?-

Gai le da un gesto genial tan propio, con un atardecer a sus espaldas antes de al fin llegar a la puerta de salida de la aldea bajo la atenta mirada de varios ojos... salen por la ranura, se detienen con el horizonte lleno de arena de una tarde soleada, para mirar al grupo que dejan atrás.

Gaara da un intercambio significativo, emotivo y amistoso a Naruto, en un saludo de mano que oficialmente cierra el arco... pero al apartarse, se gira para mirarla expectante.

Ella le sonríe con jovialidad, dando un salto para instalarse delante del pelirrojo cuya mano igualmente extiende para ser estrechada... su alegría se diluye a algo mas suave... respondiendo el gesto con solemnidad, intercambiando comprensión y entendimiento, una promesa silenciosa ya dicha entre ellos para mantenerse en contacto. 

-Cuidate por favor- 

-Lo hare, buen viaje- les desea Gaara al dar un paso atrás, con sus hermanos en esa aldea que ha visto todo. 


	7. Casa

Agita a Mae con rudeza, limpiando el exceso de sangre que salpica el poco suelo descubierto de su mokuton… Retsu mira el cielo entre las enredaderas que ha levantado con su chakra, un horrendo escenario en el que esta parada en medio... lo ignora con un sentido adormilado de la moral... prefiere concentrarse en el azul despejado y cálida sensación… un buen día típico en su amado país del fuego. 

Pronto los cadáveres apestaran, esparcidos en pedazos que antes la harían palidecer o lamentar, ahora los cuerpos de varios shinobis estaban a sus pies... bajando la vista, inclina la cabeza curiosa, que se hayan acercado bastante hasta el punto en que fue imposible evitarlos... agachándose, con Mae aun desenfundada a su lado, inspecciona cada uno de los poco reconocible... niega para si misma al enderezarse sintiendo a uno de sus aliados acercándose. 

-Tu equipo ya esta sospechando su ausencia, Retsu-hime- Gai aterriza silencioso, justo a su lado y evitando en mucho ensuciarse con el desastre, inspeccionando ajeno el entorno con apreciación en cada cadaver ya sea colgado entre las ramas o cortado a sus pies... eran bastantes, pero ninguno capaz de tocarle -Alguna banda para reconocer- cuestiona.

Retsu niega con un suspiro, sellando a Mae, ajustando su pergamino en la cadera con su haori cambiado a uno menos sucio o roto y sangrante, levanta la vista para el especialista de taijutsu con un gesto oscurecido por la sospecha -Nada que los identifique, parece solo fueron enviados para sondear... no creo que hayan sido muy conscientes de si mismos-

-¿Marionetas?-

-No detecte chakra extranjero- murmura con una incertidumbre pesada, Retsu sabe que es perseguida, pero siempre las aldeas se aseguran de que sepa quienes son, pero estos, fueron distintos, espeluznantes y aunque algo abrumadores... algunos tenían línea de sangre... todos venían con una única intensión. 

Sondearle.

-¿Hay alguno vivo?-

-No, los que atrape para interrogar...- Retsu señala con un pulgar a su espalda entre ramas de captura una kunoichi junto con otro más joven -Murieron de maneras misteriosas- niega con otro resoplido, removiendo el olor de sangre y madera comenzando a espesarse 

Gai tiene un gesto serio a lo dicho, preocupado al acercarse a los cuerpos de los tentativos prisioneros, antes de negar con un suspiro -Es mejor regresar-

Retsu levanta la vista con una sonrisa divertida, el brillo de la bestia verde de Konoha se coloca como un manto acostumbrado, saltando fuera de la trampa mortal que creo... con unas simples señas de mano, los cuerpos fueron tragados por la tierra... no era como Yoriichi, dando oraciones a sus perseguidores... pero estos merecían la consideración de no estar expuestos, servir a las plantas como abono.

Ambos jounin viajan un corto periodo de tiempo en completo silencio, cada uno con su mente en lo que esto significa... no estaban demasiado apartados a donde Gai llevo al resto del grupo, sentados alrededor de un pequeño almuerzo, los diferentes niños se ponen de pie ante su llegada silenciosa.

-¡DONDE ESTABAN!- Naruto los aborda con un dedo acusador. 

Retsu parpadea, arqueando la ceja porque aun esta decepcionado del niño y su comportamiento durante la misión como para que le hable tan casual, sobre todo cuando la estuvo ignorando durante el viaje.

-Naruto, es suficiente- Sakura, siempre mediadora, hace retroceder al rubio, dándole una mirada amplia al cambio de haori que solo uno pasa por alto (el protagonista).

-¿Esta bien?- pregunta Tenten tentativamente dándole un vistazo a su sensei luego a la joven Senju con un aire especulativo. 

-Nada que no se pudiera arreglar- se encoge de hombros Retsu con una cómoda sonrisa aun cuando siente que huele a sangre, suciedad y aunque con ropa exterior limpia, todavía hay manchas que se pierden. 

-Esperen ¿Qué paso?- Naruto cuestiono conectando puntos apenas -¿Fue akatsuki?- pregunta dando un paso valiente, seguro y de frente a la Senju cuyo bufido lo hizo apretar los puños -Dime, fue akatsuki- exige, creyendo tener el derecho de saber cualquier incidente que los implique. 

-No, no lo fue- Retsu se encoge de hombros indiferente, golpeando la frente del jinchuriki para que dejara de respirarle en la cara. 

Tomando el hombro para apartar al Uzumaki indignado por el maltrato -Entonces ¿Quién fue?- Neji es quien toma la pregunta mirando a ambos con seriedad. 

-Nadie que pudiéramos descubrir- explica con un suspiro. 

Gai da un paso valiente, interrumpiendo lo que seria una perdida de tiempo -Creo que es mejor movernos- su voz es inflexible sorprendiendo a quienes no conocen esa faceta del excéntrico hombre. 

Retsu le da una sonrisa encantada en agradecimiento por detener este innecesario interrogatorio en medio de la nada, Naruto hace un puchero pero de nuevo Sakura lo hace retroceder de seguir cuestionando. 

-¡Yosh es hora de continuar! ¿Una carrera?- Lee cambia el tema rápidamente con una brillante actitud al resto de los que escuchan. 

Viajar con el equipo de Gai siempre es divertido para Retsu, competencia, bullicio y una jovialidad que es muy necesaria para su actitud a veces taciturna... Sakura igualmente se integra con renuencia, pero fluye fácilmente entre las bromas que a veces vuelan… solo hay una línea constante, molesta, un muro entre Naruto y ella, que mientras no entorpezca en nada algo importante, no será tratado de su parte.

Solo espera que sea la ultima misión que le asignen tal molestia. 

XXXXX

Estaba contenta de ver las paredes de Konoha. 

Aterrizando como uno, Retsu camina directamente a los guardias de la puerta con una sonrisa alegre... platicas ociosas sobre el clima o el estado de la carretera... antes de firmar el libro de entrada, permitiendo que los demás igualmente hagan su proceso de identificación. 

Ve el pueblo con un silencio contemplativo.

-El hogar siempre es bienvenido ¿no?- Gai se coloca a su lado, tan burbujeante y con las manos en su cadera.

Alguna vez no lo fue, pero el hombre a su lado no necesita saberlo -Por supuesto ¿Todos listos?- pregunta al girarse para mirar al grupo en espera, Naruto se integra al final y viajan rumbo a la torre donde necesitan informar antes de cualquier cosa.

El chakra familiar de los arboles de Hashirama ya ha comenzado a purificar su estado alerta, los tejados conocidos por donde viajan en diferentes conversaciones a sus espaldas... se toparon con algunos shinobis que saludo... vio el hospital de lejos, uno que debe asegurarse de visitar antes de terminar el día para cualquier pendiente... antes de dar el ultimo salto directo a la ventana del piso bajo la oficina del hokage, Tsuna-chan no acepta que irrumpan a menos que sea urgente, esta vez aunque con irregularidades... nada amerita el entrar directamente. 

-De verdad es popular ¿no?- Naruto susurra a Sakura a sus espaldas provocando un resoplido del resto de los jóvenes, porque de nuevo, saluda a todos pero apenas se acuerda de nombres.

Subiendo las escaleras con abandono, Gai y Retsu discuten sobre cualquier cosa al azar, desde el cambio de pesas para Lee hasta añadir otra arma a Tenten junto con horarios del Hyuga de Neji... ignorando la platica a sus espaldas. 

Llegaron a la puerta del hokage. 

Naruto estaba por entrar sin siquiera tocar, pero Retsu le detiene con desaprobación, antes de dar la cortesía de anunciar su llegada... la voz de Tsunade llega dando el permiso, los jounin encargados de la misión son los que entran primero a la oficina. 

-Buenos dias, Godaime-sama- Gai como Retsu dicen al unísono, alineándose delante del escritorio con formalidad... Sakura detiene a Naruto de ser grosero, pero apenas, aun es notable su falta de educación que solo hace negar avergonzado al Hatake parado justo al lado del Hokage. 

-Tengo entendido que la misión fue un éxito ¿no?- una ceja rubia se arquea, actuando tan profesionales como se debe en momentos de trabajo. 

-A medias, el Kazekage paso al menos unas horas muerto, Chiyo-san lo reanimo con una técnica secreta, usando su propia vida como pago- Retsu resumió en palabras exactas, tomando el deber de responder a las preguntas básicas hechas por protocolo. 

-Espero detalles en el reporte escrito ¿Hubo problemas?-

-Uzumaki Naruto no se comporto a la altura de la misión, se vio comprometido emocionalmente y desobedeció ordenes básicas…- Retsu explica con incomodidad no vista en su rostro, acusar aun golpea su lealtad... pero no estaba por darle el beneficio al niño... menos escuchando a Sakura sometiéndolo -Provoco la huida de los dos miembros de Akatsuki- 

-Naruto, es suficiente- Hatake advierte mirando con su único ojo al niño quien da un paso traicionado -Lamento eso, Retsu-hime, considere que discutiré con Jiraya tales correcciones en su comportamiento-

-¿Que? Pero que tiene que ver mi comportamiento ¡son exageraciones! además ¡logramos la misión!- zafándose de Sakura e ignorando a su antiguo sensei, da un paso delante de manera retadora. 

-Fuiste a esa misión por recomendación de Hatake, Uzumaki, eres un solo genin que no debería haber ido a algo de esa índole… menos en su posición- Tsunade espeta con mordacidad, el rubio se congela pero antes de seguir luchando, Lee y Neji ya están haciéndolo regresar a la formación -Has dejado en ridículo a tu antiguo sensei, pero cualquier castigo lo veré cuando lea los reportes escritos- finaliza con severidad.

Se siente un poco mal por Naruto, pero desestima tal piedad fuera de lugar, eran shinobis, su comportamiento era deplorable y aunque sabe al final todo le resulta bien... ella no lo iba a consentir de esa manera, por lo que se aclara la garganta para continuar -Suna agradeció su compromiso, se espera una fuerte alianza en el futuro-

-Eso es lo mejor que he escuchado- Tsunade se tranquiliza ante su comentario.

-¿Algo que agregar, Gai-san?- pide al mirar a su compañero hasta ahora expectante. 

-Nada espectacular, estoy seguro, puede esperar a los reportes escritos sin ningún problema- el jounin dice con una sonrisa brillante.

Retsu aprueba el enfoque del hombre, pero mira a su pariente con austeridad -Hay otro incidente para reportar, pero es fuera de la misión- es media mentira, pero los jounin en el lugar comprenden que es asunto privado. 

-Comprendo- el Godaime acepta de manera placida, recargándose en el escritorio -Con excepción de Gai y Retsu, el resto de ustedes están despedidos, espero sus reportes en el escritorio a primera hora de la mañana- agita su mano. 

Con la obvia falta de Naruto, el resto de los no solicitados se inclinan en obediencia, Sakura y Tenten ahora son las que toman la responsabilidad de llevárselo a rastras sin dejarlo protestar por ser excluido de la siguiente Reunión. 

-Maldita sea con tu mocoso, Hatake, parece tener una errónea idea de importancia para un genin- El godaime le da un gesto sucio a su ayudante.

Este se encoge de hombros tristemente -Hablare con él-

-Bien, persigue a Jiraya, es igual de responsable que tú en su mala educación- castiga la rubia al negar un tanto enojada, sin su debilidad a Naruto, no esta permitiendo tales muestras de falta de disciplina.

De nuevo Retsu se siente mal de ser la responsable de que tal relación no se desarrollara.

El hokage niega para enfocar a los que se quedaron delante del escritorio -Esperaba actualizaciones como prometiste, Retsu- puntualiza. 

-No fue necesario, ya que el respaldo que envió fue suficiente para cubrir las faltantes-

-Excelente, entonces ¿Qué es eso que tienen que discutir en privado?-

-Bueno, antes que nada, Naruto perdió el control del bijuu...- empieza con un tono serio, viendo el gesto tenso del resto, Gai fue la obvia excepción -quizás Sakura lo reporte, pero quería dejarlo en claro para que no se asusten al leerlo... es parte del motivo por el que no fui capaz de retener a los dos akatsuki como planeaba, interrumpió mi pelea, fue mi prioridad desde ese momento- 

Un suspiro cansado, pasando la mano por su frente con frustración -El consejo será insufrible...- susurra sin aliento -en verdad ese chico no ve el alcance de esta falla, por favor, Hatake, en verdad discútelo con él- ordena al peliblanco que igual de serio acepta. 

-Sobre el otro asunto- Retsu se endereza con la sombra de Gai cercas -Al inicio de la misión, logre esquivar emboscadas sin esfuerzo… como tal, no tuve sus objetivos reales para tales intentos- conversa con seriedad -Sin embargo, de regreso, un equipo logro acercarse lo suficiente para tener que desviarme, enfrentarlos sin comprometer al equipo-

-Eso fue imprudente, Retsu- amonesta Gai aun descontento de su actitud.

Se encoge de hombros, ignorando el mismo gesto de castigo de su pariente y el Hatake -El punto es que no tenia manera de identificarlos leales a algún pueblo... Tampoco eran muy conscientes de si mismos...-

-¿Alguien los controlaba?-

-Supongo- afirma Retsu con un suspiro -al dedicarse a mi sin intenciones de perseguir al resto, asumí que fui su objetivo...- continua -aunque buenos, con entrenamiento mínimo y algunas líneas de sangre, sus intenciones no era ni someterme ni matarme … solo medirme-

Tsunade aguarda en hosco silencio, al recargarse en la silla -No dejaste ninguno vivo- pregunta.

-Cualquier intento de capturarlos con vida, fueron en vano, Godaime-sama, se suicidaron- Gai es quien explica, habiendo visto los cuerpos e identificando tales acciones fácilmente.

-¿Tendrá que ver con Akatsuki?-

-Es muy pronto para que hagan su movimiento en mi contra, Tsunade-

-¿Algún pueblo poco interesado en ser identificado?- Hatake hace su conjetura -Muchos, después de todo, deben fingir que no le temen a su sangre, Retsu-hime- canturrea a pesar de la seriedad del tema. 

-Quizás- murmura no del todo segura, porque hasta ahora, no cree que sea una aldea. 

-¿Identificaste alguna línea de sangre?-

-La mayoría pertenecían a Kiri … hielo, agua, modo asesino, dientes filosos… pero no estoy segura que fueran ellos-

-No, con su guerra interna y la persecución de líneas de sangre que hizo a varios huir, tampoco creo que Kiri este involucrado- suspira Tsunade -Con nuestra suerte, hasta puede ser culpa de Orochimaru- 

Y Retsu había olvidado a la serpiente sannin hasta ahora. 

-Bien, ¿es todo?-

-Hasta el momento, si-

-Bueno, espero sus propios reportes para la mañana siguiente, buen trabajo y están despedidos-

XXXXX

Tenzo la recibió con una sonrisa alegre. 

-Supongo que ningún problema en mi ausencia ¿no?- pide al quitarse las desgastadas sandalias, colocándolas entre el resto exhibidas en su compartimiento, en otro mueble justo en la puerta coloca su enorme rollo junto con los otros pequeños con Mae entre ellos. 

-Tranquilo, Retsu, solo sus clones algo competitivos- suspira Tenzo con un encoger de hombros. 

Levantándose para ingresar a la casa, agitando su cabello sucio fuera de la trenza ríe divertida por lo dicho, al menos no hubo Danzo -Mah, siempre se alocan cuando me alejo ¿no?-

-Si- 

-Solo me limpiare un poco, las chicas quieren ir a las termales mas tarde por lo que será una ducha rápida- explica al caminar entre los corredores -¿Salimos a comer?-

El único miembro Senju la mira, pero afirma accediendo a la invitación. 

Esquivando el monitorear su oficina, considerando que Tenzo no le reporto nada, Retsu viaja en solitario a su habitación para darse un baño... cuando sale, le extraña no detectar al miembro de su clan, pero sabe alguien espera en la sala principal, con un suspiro triste, se viste con una yukata tradicional, con su cabello suelto y arrastra los pies por los corredores con resignación.

Hatake Kakashi le da una sonrisa de ojo alegre, con té entre sus manos y tan cómodo como si perteneciera... Retsu decide, que necesita discutir con Tenzo sobre las libertades que le da al hombre... antes de tomar asiento y derrumbarse en la mesa con un gemido. 

-Mah, también me da alegría verte tan pronto-

-Te acabo de dejar en la oficina- protesta sin siquiera mirarlo. 

Una mano cae en su cabeza, acariciándola como un perro antes de retirarse con oleadas de diversión -Eso fue hace media hora, Retsu-hime-

-Y media hora no es mucho- niega al poner su barbilla para mirar al descarado jounin -¿Que quieres?- 

Un ojo se arruga infame, sorbiendo su taza con poca elegancia a través de su mascara -Bueno, quería saber como le fue a mi equipo-

-¿No puedes esperar al reporte escrito?-

-Y perderme el hermoso intercambio y su agradable compañía-

-Solo quieres que te invite a comer ¿no?-

-No me quiero imponer, además Tenzo dijo que me traería algo ¿Quién soy yo para rechazarlo?- levanta su taza como si fuera normal. 

-Íbamos a salir, en serio, deja de controlar a mi miembro de clan a tu conveniencia-

-No es mi culpa que sea su persona favorita- canturrea el copy nin -Solo, quería saber como le fue a mi equipo, Retsu-hime ¿por favor?- su tono es tranquilo, un giro a su personalidad juguetona para darle un ojo serio.

Un suspiro, al enderezarse ajustándose la yukata y mirándolo -No cumplí mi promesa de no involucrarme, de verdad, hubiera querido no estar en esta misión y no sabré si los traume hasta que tu mismo lo juzgues-

El jounin visitante mira su copa tomando cada palabra con resignación -No se puede hacer nada, Retsu-hime, pero se aprecia el intento ¿Entonces?- 

-No fueron exageraciones, Naruto y yo no congeniamos, pero intente llevarlo en paz al principio... le falta mucha madurez, respeto a la autoridad y apartar las emociones en misiones... Sakura estuvo a la altura, sabes que cualquier hostilidad ya fue superada con estos años- dice escuetamente al mirar la mesa.

-Como dije, lo buscare y hablare con él- el copy nin vuelve a repetir.

El silencio cae, Retsu divaga un momento antes de percatarse de algo -Esa tetera no la conozco- señala, porque esta segura tiene solo dos y las demás, reliquias de clan, nunca las ha sacado de su pergamino. 

-Un regalo- pía Kakashi volviendo a su comportamiento. 

-¿Me traes un regalo?-

Se encoge de hombros desinteresado en explicar. 

Bufa al recargarse en la mesa, olfateando que de hecho, el té también es desconocido -¿Como te va?-

Un ojo parpadea.

-Ya sabes, en tu posición, no has venido a lloriquear desde que te nombraron-

-En primera, yo soy un adulto, NO lloriqueo-

-Por supuesto- responde con un tono sarcástico. 

Un ojo se entrecierra, pero sirve té para ambos ahora -Bien, la posición es exigente, pero creo que si puedo arreglármelas con esos pergaminos de procesos- murmura -Por lo que no he venido a pedirle orientación, NO a lloriquear- recalca.

-Claro- Retsu repite con insolencia -¿Estas atrasando tu enfrentamiento con Naruto?-

-Probablemente-

-Grosero-

-Sincero, es la palabra que debería decir- canturrea el hombre con un ojo pesado en ella -No debería tomarse a la ligera el peligro, Retsu-hime- dice con un tono grave -Permita que alguien además de su clan y Yoriichi-san, se acerque a usted-

Retsu tararea sin mirarlo, porque por supuesto, se daría cuenta de su postura a la defensiva, algo que seguro ha de haber notado hace tanto tiempo pero hasta ahora mencionado -¿Puedes aconsejarme en esto?- acusa. 

Un ojo se arruga, pero se encoge de hombros indiferente -Solo, es un comentario- 


	8. Tratar

Cada movimiento se ha vuelto mas fácil con los años, dando arcos imposibles con un arma tan grande, Retsu practica las katas de clan con tranquilidad... cada uno dado por Tobirama y afinado por Hashirama… entre aliento, el sudor de su frente y el silencio de ese hermoso claro desgastado por el uso... aun recuerda esos días vívidamente.

El adoctrinamiento era tan difícil con su tamaño pequeño, tuvo que sufrir el adaptarse a una rutina tan ruda cuando vivió como civil ociosa toda una vida antes... ahora no recuerda un solo día, a excepción del obligado descanso o causa mayor como misiones, en el que no tuviera que practicar, en el que era imperfecta... en el que fallaba, aprendía y crecía… alguna vez pensó que no lo lograría, pero no se quejo, aguanto en silencio y progreso... era tan vieja para aprender trucos nuevos, pero lo hizo. 

Con un peinado bajo, con blusa de tirantes y pantalón holgado todo oscuro, Retsu se detiene en su ultimo arco, agitando Mae con facilidad, mirando su perfecto filo (uno que tuvo que revisar con un herrero después de su misión) -¿Que sucede?- pregunta a su espectador silencioso. 

-Todavía me sorprende, lo similar que eres a ellos- la voz suave de Tsunade llena el silencio, recargada en uno de los arboles al borde del claro, le sonríe con nostalgia y misterio... nunca le ha dicho que discutieron a sus espaldas en el pequeño lapso que duraron sus parientes en este plano, tampoco le interesa cuestionarle a estas alturas -De verdad trabajaron mucho contigo ¿no?-

-Bastante- admite con un tono cantado. 

-Supongo que ayudo mucho que fueras un adulto responsable mentalmente ¿no?-

-A veces, en otras, fue tan difícil aprender-

-Nunca platicas de tu vida antes de aquí-

Se encoge de hombros poco dispuesta a darle una respuesta, Retsu sabe ha olvidado detalles, se ha quedado con sensaciones o conocimientos generales, recuerda un idioma... pero ya no sabe pronunciarlo... recuerda una cultura, pero no fechas festivas o vestimenta... comida, pero no su preparación… todo suplido por su nueva vida, le duele darse cuenta, por lo que prefiere apartarlo. 

Tsunade ingresa al claro, con ojos consecuentes y dándole palmadas de consuelo al darse cuenta de la renuencia de su único pariente de sangre (Tenzo no cuenta) -Lamento traerlo a tema-

-No hay problema ¿Qué necesitas?- insiste porque con el cargo, han dejado de entrenar juntas por las mañanas, a veces lo hacen por las noches pero ya no es algo que cuente como seguro con las impredecibles jornadas de trabajo en la torre.

La Godaime se cruza de brazos con un largo suspiro -Como predije, el consejo no esta contento con los detalles de la misión... como consecuencia, Uzumaki estará fuera de cualquier plan importante, solo misiones de rango D y C, como su posición lo indica-

Arquea la ceja curiosa de que este sea la apertura para sus intenciones, pero lo permite -Supongo que el niño no es feliz ¿no?- pregunta, guardando sus armas utilizadas durante este entrenamiento matutino con fingido aburrimiento. 

-Ese es problema de Hatake y Jiraya-

-También de Saru-kun, no lo olvides-

-Sensei, es verdad, fue responsable de su crecimiento- Tsunade niega algo divertida, pero con el anciano completamente retirado de asuntos de la aldea, en ocasiones suele olvidarlo -A lo que vine, quiero que estés en otra misión, fuiste bastante capaz y demostraste al consejo que sus cuidados son en vano... aun hay variables preocupantes, pero creo que no necesitamos mantenerte encerrada tanto tiempo... seas o no líder de clan-

Retsu supone que ya se lo esperaba, han discutido esto de diferentes maneras, pero ha logrado lo que quería... de todas maneras no se siente tan feliz como esperaba, solo un creciente nudo de anticipación y nerviosismo bien disimulado. 

Su tentativa segunda misión.

-Eres libre de rechazarlo con tu posición, pero creo que era algo que deseabas ¿no?- Tsunade exhala -Igualmente yo misma te sugerí para esto-

Comprende tal confianza que la hace detenerse con una ligera sonrisa -¿Es importante?- pregunta al alinear sus pergaminos al lado del regalo de Hashi, aun agachada a la sombra de uno de los arboles que ocupo como estación de sus herramientas. 

-Mucho, posiblemente una pieza que nos hará entender dos organizaciones con las que luchamos actualmente- La rubia se remueve mirando el cielo unos momentos -Sin embargo, hay suposiciones de que es una trampa, el consejo insistió que no te enviara, pero, creo que necesitas esto- 

Retsu se guarda sus pensamientos para si mismo al respecto de lo dicho, se levanta para girarse y mirar a su pariente -Supongo que tiene que ver con Akatsuki- asume con un creciente temor, porque cree, de nuevo, que esta tomando una posición que no debería (¿Es siquiera una misión canon? ¿Qué seguía de la saga de Gaara?). 

-Si, con Orochimaru y Sasuke-

Guardándose sus molestias, actuando de manera profesional porque de nuevo debe recordarse que esta es su vida y no debe sentirse de otra manera, suspira al colocar sus manos en la cadera alineando sus pensamientos a la realidad -Entonces el consejo cree que enfrentarlo, como uno de sus objetivos de interés, es peligroso ¿no?-

-Si, eso piensan-

-Veo, aun cuando han demostrado ser capaces de atacar Suna para obtener sus objetivos- dice divertida.

-No es broma, Retsu, el peligro es real-

-Lo siento, es solo, ser protegida me da algo-

Tsunade gira los ojos pero se mantiene callada de manera hosca.

-Perdón- murmura Retsu incomoda de traer una de las cosas que pensó era normal en su tiempo, se acerca al darle un apretón en el brazo -No te culpo, tampoco te diré nada por "no protegerme" como quiere el consejo, de verdad, gracias por considerarme y aceptare esta misión-

Tsuna le da un gesto sucio, pero la abraza con fuerza, casi asfixiándola con su enorme pecho -Solo no lo tomes a la ligera, Retsu, es lo único que te pido- le susurra en su cabello. 

Agachada en una mala posición, porque con tacones están del mismo tamaño, Retsu suspira descontenta de quedar atrapada -¿Qué equipo asignaste?- pregunta finalmente.

La godaime la suelta, mirándola directamente a los ojos -Tenzo y Sakura son parte del grupo...- le cuenta con un torcer de boca -Sin embargo, Danzo con ayuda del consejo han recomendado a alguien que no pude rechazar…-

-No te da buena espina ¿verdad?-

-Sabes lo que ese viejo ha pretendido durante este tiempo, Retsu, he luchado contra él constantemente por varias cosas... una de esas... es las libertades que cree tener para asegurar el prosperar del clan Senju-

-Si, lo sé...- Retsu niega porque igualmente de su lado o con Tenzo ha intentado tanto -No es el niño competitivo que deje atrás, se ha vuelto aun mas oscuro, Tsuna-chan-

-Eso es lo mínimo, su actitud, su postura militar sobre la diplomacia son un problema... Danzo creo algo que llamaron root, una organización que se supone se desmantelo... pero este chico, apareciendo de la nada, sin registros de haber estado entre las líneas regulares... solo es el indicio, que sensei no se aseguro de que se hiciera el trabajo-

-No seas duro con Saru-kun, paso liderando durante tres guerras, Tsuna-chan-

Un bufido al negar con el agitar de sus coletas -Solo mantente alerta, este chico se hace llamar Sai-

Parpadea, el sentimiento de malestar se aumenta al confirmar que el otro protagonista de esta saga se estará presentando y ahora será ella quien lo trate -Veo, tendré cuidado además no estaré sola ¿no? ¡Iré de misión con Tenzo!- canturrea alegremente. 

Tsunade golpea su frente, justo en su sello yin con cariño -Pasa a la torre por los detalles de misión, informaras a tu equipo a medio día y quiero que para la tarde estés en camino ¿estamos claros?-

-Si, mamá-

El godaime la vuelve a golpear en la frente. 

XXXXX

Ser un líder era una molestia a la que se acostumbro como shinobi. 

Tenzo como Sakura ya habían llegado al punto de encuentro dado por Tsunade, a la sombra de la torre... vestidos por completo de la manera estándar shinobi, cuando llego el ultimo integrante, era el único que no encajaba como ella, al elegir una ropa personalizada.. su sonrisa era igual de espeluznante pero lo ignoro.

-A partir de ahora, nosotros cuatro partiremos a una misión... -empieza con los brazos cruzados, hablar en publico ya no era un problema -estaré a la cabeza, Tenzo, será el segundo al mando... Sakura serás el rastreador asignado... ¿Sai? podrás llevar el ataque a largo alcance- cuestiona mirando al ultimo.

-Por supuesto- le responde con un tono suave, su sonrisa nunca fuera de su rostro... Sakura es la única que se gira para mirarlo con extrañeza, pero se vuelven a enderezar.

Era tan cómodo tratar con personas entrenadas, tampoco perdió el tiempo en presentaciones cuando asigno las posiciones que espera que actúen en el equipo es suficiente para conocerse ¿verdad? por lo que sabe, solo Sai es el nuevo… Retsu sonríe al aplaudir -Bien, La misión es la siguiente- mira a sus nuevos camaradas con severidad - Desde aquí, nosotros procederemos al puente de Tenchi … el objetivo es interceptar al espía que akatsuki tiene en la organización de Orochimaru y debemos traerlo a la aldea- 

Sakura se tensa ante la mención del sannin que se llevo a Sasuke pero lo ignora. 

-Hay una posibilidad que descubramos algo sobre de Orochimaru y Uchiha Sasuke- su tono se vuelve inflexible, mirando a la peli-rosa que tercamente mantiene su gesto controlado -Se puede ganar información valiosa para la aldea, sin embargo... no es prioridad los enfrentamientos, aunque es una posibilidad muy baja de no luchar durante esta misión … hay que mantenernos enfocados ¿esta claro?- pregunta.

Todos afirman de manera silenciosa. 

-Excelente, nos quedamos de ver en la puerta dentro de una hora, reúnan el equipo necesario- los mira inflexibles -Están despedidos- espanta fácilmente. 

Sakura y Sai son los que se marchan.

Tenzo la vigila con un suspiro -¿Esta segura de esto? Ya son dos misiones continuas, Retsu-

-Estaré bien, puedo no tener el ritmo de vida que tuviste... pero hubo una vez que lo tuve, era mas pequeña que ahora… además, el clan no esta tan atrasado, hiciste un buen trabajo en mi ausencia-

-No lo decía solo por eso, me entere de su misión anterior ¿Es prudente ser expuesta?-

-Tenzo, Tsuna-chan me lo pidió, la misión es delicada, necesita gente de confianza y hemos probado que mantenerse encerrada no siempre es la solución ¿no?- susurra al comenzar a caminar rumbo al complejo.

El hombre frunce el ceño, la violación a la seguridad del complejo y la invasión de Suna es prueba de que tiene razón… cuidarla no era opcional. 

Konoha era bullicioso como siempre. 

Ambos Senju paseaban a paso tranquilo, hasta que alguien aterrizo delante con un manto enojado alrededor deteniéndolos de golpe, casi poniéndose a la defensiva hasta que el polvo se asentó revelando a alguien inesperado.

-TU- Naruto apunto groseramente -Por tu culpa estoy siendo desperdiciado ¡Yo debería ir a esa misión con Sakura-chan para encontrar a Sasuke!- da pisotones atrayendo la atención del entorno, desatando susurros.

Jiraya aterrizo en medio deteniendo al rubio al callarle la boca con su mano, cargándolo debajo del brazo y dándoles un aspecto avergonzado -Lo siento, pequeña hime, sigue con tu vida- canturrea huyendo de la escena sin una mirada atrás. 

-Eso fue extraño- 

XXXXX

Solo agrego algunas cosas en sus pergaminos, no había desempacado del todo de la misión en Suna por lo que solo remplazo la ropa sucia... por limpia... añadir armas, dejar otras... guardar otros alimentos calientes que pudo o no haber comprado durante la mañana desde que le informaron y ver los pendientes que deja en el clan a manos de un clon... con ambos Senju fuera, tendrá que dejar todo a cargo de su copia fortalecida para que aguante su ausencia. 

Vistiendo un haori verde sobre ropa azul oscuro, se ajusta su larga trenza fuera del camino y se sienta en el Genkan para elegir las sandalias mas resistentes, luchar con tacones es una novedad que con su altura no necesita, pero de nuevo, si no los usara, el que se los regalo se deprimiría. 

-¿Lista?- pregunta Tenzo con solo una mochila en su hombro, vestido de manera estándar y con una sombra de entusiasmo de compartir una misión juntos. 

Ajustando su enorme pergamino en la cadera, guardando otros en su cinturón o en sus mangas (sobre todo a Mae), se gira para mirar a su pariente ahora con las sandalias puestas -Por supuesto ¡será divertido!- aplaude al andar a la puerta. 

-Es una misión seria, Retsu-

-Estas igual de emocionado-

Tenzo tiene el descaro de encogerse de hombros al andar rumbo a la salida del compuesto. 

Retsu se ajusta todas sus herramientas, esta un poco emocionada por volver a salir.

Solo espera, que todo salga bien con su inesperado equipo. 


	9. ¿Como?

Se supone que en este viaje, Naruto usaría su magia de la amistad para empezar a afectar a Sai, lograr el absoluto cambio de una herramienta sin emociones a algo leal... pero... en este mundo, Tsunade no tiene esa debilidad por el protagonista por lo que es tratado con imparcialidad y sin favoritismo... Retsu ha tomado de nuevo un lugar que no le corresponde ¿Cómo lograra que este root comience a desviarse? 

No lo sabe. 

Deberá improvisar, además Retsu tampoco se ha esforzado por tratarlo diferente aun con las sospechas como un peso invisible sobre sus hombros... era el principio del viaje, no espera ser una gran influencia tan rápido y de verdad, no tiene tanto carisma para lograr el objetivo milagroso que hizo Naruto en el canon. 

-¿Retsu?- Tenzo pregunto instalado a su costado.

Los arboles aun eran gruesos, todavía estaba la sensación del hogar y por el momento no hay peligros venideros, por lo que negó con absoluta resignación para tranquilizar a su segundo al mando (y pariente). 

Tiene tantas cosas que pensar.

No solo en la marioneta en su equipo, sino porque según el informe de misión, la reunión que investigaran es una que Sasori estará involucrado... uno que debería estar muerto a estas alturas, pero no lo esta y eso será un problema de alguna forma inesperada (no es que se acordara de los detalles, así que meh, lo superara).

Aterrizan como uno cuando los arboles se vuelven mas delgados, el camino se abre adelante de ellos en un amplio pastizal e inclina la cabeza considerando sus opciones cuando el sol parece próximo a meterse en el horizonte, puede rastrear un pueblo algo cercano pero antes necesita confirmar que de verdad tienen tiempo -¿Tenzo?- se gira para mirar al hombre en cuestión. 

Una sonrisa pequeña, casi imperceptible, antes de suspirar y contestar la pregunta no realizada -Hemos ahorrado tiempo con la velocidad que tomo desde el principio del viaje, Retsu, podemos llevarlo tranquilo sin temor a perder la reunión- 

Sai se mantiene cercas con su sonrisa compuesta, agitado pero demostrando que puede continuar sin replicar como digno root… Sakura esta algo agitada, pero considerando que ya tuvieron una misión juntas y es alumna de Hatake, es igualmente capaz de continuar el ritmo, muy diferente a Suna (al canon)… sin el ruido de Naruto, todo es tan tranquilo y llevadero hasta el momento. 

-Bueno, sin hostiles a la redonda, creo que podemos tomarnos un descanso en el próximo poblado- Retsu da una alegre sonrisa a su grupo de inadaptados, bastante capaces y a nivel jounin.

-Espero que tengan aguas termales- suspira Sakura abanicándose el calor. 

Comienzan a andar de manera abierta, sus nervios están destrozados, pero los aplaca porque no hay nadie... el tipo de persecución que sufre ahora es pasiva, cualquier cosa podrá llevarlo... se coloca una sonrisa alegre andando al lado de Tenzo -Entonces ¿Sai? algo que contar-

El susodicho se gira a mirarla desde su posición ligeramente atrás de ellos. 

-Ya sabes, el nuevo del equipo... conozco a Tenzo, es de mi clan... Sakura, he entrenado con ella e ido en una misión… suele secuestrarme... pero ¿Tu?- puntualiza con una negativa impaciente del otro usuario de madera que la deja ser… Sakura le da ese gesto de "ser antisocial y amigable a la vez es un misterio para mi" 

-¿En que beneficiaria en la misión?- el joven cuestiona con una sonrisa. 

Se encoge de hombros, alentando sus pasos para quedar a su lado -En nada, pero creo que es importante el conocernos... seremos equipo... si esto funciona como debe, damos buenos resultados, nos quedaremos igual-

-¿De verdad, Retsu?- Sakura le da ese gesto escandalizado. 

Un suspiro, Retsu la mira con una inclinación -Probablemente, no será tan seguro, digo, soy líder de clan y muy perseguida... pero misiones altas e importantes... aquí estaremos-

-Sabes que el Godaime-sama no confirmo nada-

-Pero ¿quizás?-

Tenzo gira los ojos pero la deja ser, Sakura parece pensar en muchas cosas para si mismas, probablemente tenga que ver con Naruto y su obvia ausencia.

-¿Entonces? Sai, algo que quieras compartir con tu equipo-

-¿Mi equipo?-

-Si, somos equipo, todos nos protegeremos y nos haremos amigos-

-¿Amigos? Solo somos compañeros de equipo-

Retsu se detiene de morder con algo sarcástico, tampoco es la persona correcta para este tipo de unidad... mentalmente es una hipócrita… pero solo inclina la cabeza con absoluta paciencia, porque su manera de ser es amable y social, no importa cuanto le disgusta conocer personas nuevas.

-Pero usted no piensa en eso ¿no? se que puede ser amigable, pero son pocos los que logran en verdad preocuparle o considerarle un amigo- su tono es monótono, casual, su sonrisa en su gesto pálido y demostrando cuanto sabe de ella - a excepción de Tenzo-san, no nos ve como amigos- no es acusador solo un hecho.

Entrecierra sus ojos infeliz de ser atrapada tan fácil por el niño, chasqueando la lengua e ignorando el gesto herido de la otra kunoichi… se encoge de hombros -No importa como me sienta al respecto, Sai, el punto es que estamos juntos en esto, quiero conocerte y ayúdame a entenderte, familiarizarme, es importante para un buen trabajo futuro- su tono es comercial, serio y su sonrisa abandonada por completo.

No hay necesidad de hacer amigos, es cordialidad, el objetivo de trabajar cómodos y llevarla en paz... es por eso que saluda a todo mundo a pesar de no retener nombres... es el motivo por el que siempre se esfuerza, con excepción de Naruto o sus malos días, por iniciar una conversación con personas nuevas... es estrategia, lógica, una que como shinobi solo endureció más. 

El chico la mira con ligeros ojos abiertos, antes de bajar la mirada de nuevo -Comprendo- murmura para si mismo -Sin embargo no tengo nada que contar al respecto de mi-

-Cualquier cosa es buena- continua Retsu con una palmada en la cabeza del niño (son del mismo tamaño, se percata) -Que te gusta hacer cuando no entrenas, que comida disfrutas, que color prefieres, con que personas te gusta estar- enlista con sus dedos. 

Ignorando la tensión del root por su cercanía, sus libertades de tocarlo tan suave, la manera en que lleva el tema sin vergüenza de haber sido atrapada en su acto hipócrita… pero entiende sus intenciones, se ajusta y sonríe cuando los ojos de la princesa... una que Danzo-sama cuida como algo valioso... lo miran expectante -Me gusta dibujar, no tengo comida favorita, cualquier color es bueno, hasta ahora.... solo ustedes- dice sin perder el ritmo. 

Parpadea, Retsu arquea la ceja ante sus respuestas concisas respondidas como si fuera una entrevista, pero hay una que le incomoda -¿De verdad no tienes comida favorita?- se cruza de brazos incrédula.

Puede sentir a Tenzo girando los ojos por su prioridad, Sakura se golpea con dureza la frente y parece abandonar un poco la incomodidad de la discusión sobre la amistad por el momento. 

-No- Sai responde fácilmente. 

-Hasta Sakura tiene comida favorita, una cosa extraña, si puedo decirte-

-No es extraño, Retsu- indignada, Sakura protesta desde su lugar -El umeboshi y el anmitsu son lo mejor... y no es mejor el Takoyaki o cualquier cosa con carne- acusa con un dedo puntiagudo en su cara. 

Golpeando la mano infractora, la Senju de manera madura, le saca la lengua a la kunoichi antes de levantar la barbilla -Bueno, no es por ser chismosa, pero es mejor que solo nueces como a Tenzo-

El hombre aun en su posición se gira ofendido -Es bastante valido, Retsu, saludable, grasas justas y se pueden transportar fácilmente-

-Por supuesto, Tenzo, véndeme la idea, pero sabes que es injusto cuando hemos ido a comer a varios lugares que no elijas-

-Todos de su preferencia-

-¿Y de quien es la culpa? siempre te pregunto que quieres cuando salimos "lo que sea esta bien" así, hasta con ese tono de tonto-

-¡Retsu!-

Sakura oculta su diversión, Sai se ve perdido. 

XXXXX

El pueblo es diminuto, lleno de chakras civiles que la hacen relajarse de su paranoia. 

Suspira contenta de ser recibida por vapor de las termales que tienen en el lugar en el que se han hospedado, aun sigue alerta, aun hay cosas que le incomodan pero a diferencia de la misión de Suna … confía en que todos sus chicos son capaces de defenderse (y no son Naruto). 

-Ese chico Sai, es bastante raro ¿no?- Sakura, con una toalla alrededor de su desnudes le pregunta con un suspiro, entrando descalzas al lugar abarrotado de civiles.

Retsu tararea, dando un barrido de precaución detectando un chakra pero apartado y por el momento tranquilo lo ignorara por el momento, acercándose junto con su compañera al borde de las aguas termales -Nada fuera de lo normal en alguien que ha pasado mas tiempo como anbu que como shinobi normal-

La pelir-rosa se detiene un momento a considerarla, pero cualquier comentario curioso muere, la sutileza y aprender a no preguntar ciertas cosas es un rasgo que en otra vida no tendría, de verdad la influencia del copy-nin se nota mucho más en esa misión que en la anterior -¿Eso me pasara?-

-No si te cuidas- replica al quitar la toalla, sumergirse con un suspiro contenta y muy consciente que al otro lado de la pared de madera, Sai junto con Tenzo igualmente se toman su dulce momento de descanso -¿Hatake ya te recomendó?- pregunta cuando confirma que nadie escucha. 

-No creo que lo haga, por lo menos no hasta que Naruto avance en las filas-

Tararea ante la idea de detener su crecimiento pero es asunto del Hatake, mirando el cielo abierto y oscuro -El chico será difícil, le informaste de la misión ¿no?- no la acusa, pero suspira cansada al recordar el pequeño incidente antes de la misión. 

-Yo, lo siento, no pensé que fuera a abordarla de esa manera, Retsu-

-Esta bien, al menos Jiraya lo contuvo, solo no lo hagas de nuevo en futuras misiones, menos si involucra al traidor-

Sakura se tensa, pero baja la mirada con tristeza -¿Cree que haya una posibilidad de encontrarlo?-

-Espero que no, pero el destino a veces no va como uno quiere- Retsu frunce el ceño en consideración.

-¿Hay posibilidades de que pueda volver a la aldea?- Sakura dice en un susurro tan bajo, aun mirando el agua caliente como si fuera mas interesante que su compañía. 

Aun recargada en la piedra, flotante en el agua caliente, la Senju inclina la cabeza con cierta impaciencia -Pensé que lo habías superado-

-Yo, nunca he dejado de pensar en él, Retsu-

-Casi me engañas- Retsu sonríe ligeramente, la kunoichi no se ve divertida con el tema -No te puedo dar falsas esperanzas, Sakura, eso seria lo peor que pudiera hacer- corta con un suspiro.

Con este tema sacado, no evita pensar que Yoriichi es una persona tan gentil que probablemente lo perdonaría y le extendería la mano, ella como su amiga igualmente lo apoyara para que el pueblo vuelva a aceptarlo.

Pero eso es en un futuro en que Sasuke acepte la ayuda, uno que no sabe si sucederá considerando que fue con Orochimaru en otros términos. 

Sakura no necesita saber eso, seria peor. 

-¿Sai dijo la verdad?- Sakura empieza cortando el silencio, mirándola con seriedad -sobre que no nos considera amigos a pesar de todo-

Retsu siente el apuro de querer salir corriendo, pero resiste, suspira y mira a quien ha sido un colega firme en esos años -Tenia la esperanza que lo olvidaras-

-Retsu, hemos pasado por tanto, a pesar de que fue iniciativa del Godaime… o naciendo de una rivalidad infantil... yo si te considero mi mejor amiga como Tenten y Hinata también hacen- Sakura dice emocional, sus ojos brillando en lagrimas y traición.

Bueno, auch ¿Cómo salir de esto sin empeorarlo?

-Se por Kakashi-sensei que tuvo una infancia difícil, que eso la hizo casi impenetrable a formar lazos tan fuertes fuera de su equipo genin… y ahora no ha tenido la oportunidad de vivir su vida con normalidad... y que solo Yoriichi-senpai es su confidente...- Sakura parece inspirada, como si ahora comprendiera tanto y salvándola de una platica incomoda -Tratare de ganarme su amistad-

Retsu arquea la ceja un tanto aliviada pero intimidada por esta promesa, son compañeras de equipo y se protegerían de ser necesario ¿Qué necesidad de profundizar más? y también se pregunta que tipo de teorías Hatake ha compartido con sus hijos sobre ella ¿Qué piensan los demás de su actitud defensiva? porque obviamente, Sai no es el único notándola. 

-Sakura, no es necesario tomarlo tan enserio...-

-Claro que puedo ¡Además se ha estado abriendo a nosotras! ya cuenta un poco mas de su pasado antes de llegar, creo que vamos por un buen camino- levanta su puño la kunoichi agitando el agua caliente. 

Esta por decir algo para bajar la intensidad de esta misión personal de Sakura cuando se distrae, inclina su cabeza antes de suspirar -Kunoichi-san tratar de escuchar es un poco grosero ¿no?- murmura al acomodarse de nuevo en una posición cómoda en la orilla.

Con Sakura alerta, una desconocida deja de fingir estar casualmente cerca de ellas, girándose para darles una sonrisa engreída -Muy afinada, como dicen los rumores ¿no?-

-¿Rumores?-

-Por supuesto, la princesa de las hojas, fácil de reconocer y tan fiel a las imágenes que han distribuido... eres bastante linda- le guiñe un ojo, mirándola con descaro y picardía -Aunque, creo que sus medidas son un poco mayores ¿no?-

Bufa sin cubrirse aun cuando pica la vergüenza, solo inclina la cabeza con tranquilidad -Bueno, trato de que no sean un problema- regresa con un encoger de hombros, Sakura bastante cercas y a la defensiva... el resto de las civiles son ajenas al peligro latente. 

-No esperaba encontrarla tan rápido y menos por estos rumbos, se dice que Konoha la tiene cuidada como un tesoro invaluable- sigue conversacional, mirándose las uñas y con una sonrisa coqueta. 

Tararea aun recargada en la orilla -¿Entonces? solo quieres chismear-

-Bueno, estoy sola, tampoco soy tan tonta para retar a un monstruo-

Detiene a Sakura de ofenderse en su nombre, solo se levanta para acortar la distancia mirando los ojos de la kunoichi desconocida ligeramente tensa -Sabes bastante ¿De donde son estos rumores?- prefiere preguntar con una sonrisa. 

-Hay publicaciones en los libros de bingo, princesa, en todos se han tomado su dulce tiempo para agregarte-

Retsu tiene un sentimiento de temor, porque solo ha habido una única misión en el que ha luchado y es demasiado pronto para eso, entonces recuerda la lucha irregular al final, quizás no fue para sondearla... sino para presumirla y asegurar que la información se distribuyera de manera optima por todas las naciones elementales.

Tenia toda la firma de Danzo.

Suspira al enfocarse a la nerviosa extraña -Veo- dice con una sonrisa alegre -entonces, Es mejor que te marches, kunoichi-san y espero que no digas nada de habernos visto... será una lastima matarte ¿no? pareces bastante linda- canturrea de regreso.

La susodicha traga, da un paso atrás y le sonríe antes de desaparecer causando algunos gritos de los civiles apenas dándose cuenta de que hay dos shinobis entre ellas.. Retsu arruga la nariz, girándose para mirar a una Sakura sonrojada ¿Qué estará pensando? era mejor no saber -Vamos, tengo que discutir algo con Tenzo- murmura con un suspiro.

Solo por si acaso, deberán abandonar el agradable lugar. 

XXXXX

-¿Crees que será un problema?- pregunta Tenzo amontonados en un claro donde han levantado un modesto campamento, deben ser lo menos obvio posibles ahora que saben hay shinobis por el lugar. 

-Espero que no, necesitamos toda la sutileza para no llamar la atención- murmura de mala gana Retsu, bostezando y estirándose, algo triste de pasarla en una bolsa de dormir en vez de una cálida habitación. 

-Todo esto solo parece complicarse- Tenzo niega para si mismo sentado entre las sombras, sin fogata, deben acostumbrarse a andar sin tropezar algo fácil con chakra y entrenamiento... todos eran jounin.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura todo saldrá bien- espanta Retsu fácilmente, aun cuando sabe que su pariente no solo esta preocupado por la intervención o persecución que posiblemente haya por shinobis extranjeros... sino al haber confirmado que Sai es de hecho un agente Root. 

-Es bastante optimista, Senju-sama- el pálido chico inserta casualmente, con su palidez solo parece una aparición en la oscuridad. 

-Por ahora lo que me molesta- continua ignorando el comentario de Sai, mirando el cielo con sus estrellas variadas -Es que han distribuido información mía en tiempo record, si antes era un rumor sin imágenes… ahora parecen ser capaces de reconocerme en cualquier momento... eso, es lo que de verdad me mortifica- frunce el ceño. 

-Ser reconocida por las otras aldeas, no es nada malo, Senju-sama, al contrario, disuade a las aldeas a tomarla en serio-

-Sai, no comprendes, es molesto antes, ahora solo será peor- suelta un suspiro sufrido -No vale la pena ganarse el respeto de otras aldeas a base del miedo... frunce el ceño -no es muy divertido como las personas reaccionan bajo la presión de esa emoción, a veces es lo peor que pueda sucederle a alguien-

-¿Retsu?- Tenzo llama tentativamente.

Parpadea fuera de su ensoñación pesimista, sonríe alegremente -Perdón, estaba divagando... el punto Sai, es que no me gusta ser popular de esa manera entre las aldeas-

Sai la mira como si fuera un extraño, su sonrisa es aun mas tenue y se esta esforzando por entenderle en su silencio peculiar... Tenzo parece igual de reflexivo y un tanto preocupado, conociendo que vivió antes pero no su historia es la primera vez que lo hace considerar el preguntar. 

-Todo saldrá bien, Retsu- Sakura consuela con una palmada, acostada a su lado en ese suelo duro. 

Con su pergamino a la mano, otro a su alcance para cualquier momento de la noche con Mae, Retsu solo suspira de nuevo, el malestar solo crece y aunque esta acostumbrada a ser el objetivo para derribar… todavía le inquieta la manera en que sucedió, pueden solo ser teorías pero esta segura Danzo esta aprovechando esto de la mejor forma.

Esta apuntando sin pruebas, puede ser Orochimaru, puede ser que no tenga nada que ver con el incidente después de Suna, pero... es una fuerte probabilidad que no puede ignorar. 

Duerme inquieta. 

XXXXX

Escucha a Sakura platicar con Sai sobre lo que dibuja tan temprano en la mañana, Retsu esta en la cima de la rama habiendo estado en la ultima guardia de la noche... se estira, bosteza y parpadea, a pesar de todo fue tranquilo. 

No se esta quejando. 

Tenzo sigue recostado, pero ya no esta dormido... los otros chicos de su edad (que se olvida que de hecho es joven) apartados a la orilla del claro, con el root en una roca y la rosada mirando lo que ha estado haciendo desde que despertó. 

Ella bufa al aterrizar silencioso cercas del dúo, negando ante lo que alcanza a escuchar -No importa lo mínimo que sea, Sai, aun hay emociones en ti- amonesta con una sonrisa, guiñando el ojo en un buenos días a quienes la miran.

-Yo no creo que sea cierto, Senju-sama-el chico se gira para mirarla con esa sonrisa falsa, sus herramientas de dibujo esparcidas a su alrededor. 

Retsu mira con un silbido su creación que puede ver entre sus manos pálidas -Te expresas a través de la pintura, puedes no comprenderlo... quizás no te das cuenta de lo que haces... pero esa, es una manera de expresarse, Sai, una muy hermosa manera- se anima a darles unas palmadas como un cachorros.

Sakura le da una sonrisa cariñosa e impaciente por el trato "somos de la misma edad" le dice silenciosa. 

-Alístense, avanzaremos un tramo... buscaremos un lugar para poder entrenar en conjunto ¿Tenzo?-

-Seguimos teniendo tiempo, Retsu- el hombre responde al sentarse de golpe en su saco de dormir, despeinado y obediente -un entrenamiento vendría bien para todos- acepta de buena gana. 

-Excelente, salir corriendo de la aldea tiene sus ventajas- guiñe un ojo de nuevo al dúo de jóvenes (como ella) antes de estirarse para buscar su enorme pergamino que dejo en la raíz del árbol donde mantuvo guardia. 

A su espalda los chicos comienzan a recoger, Sai revela algo sobre un cuaderno que Sakura le ayudo a recoger, menciona a un hermano mayor muerto y Retsu tuvo el impulso de no involucrarse... de no empujarlo... hay algunas cosas que deben suceder de manera natural. 

XXXXX

Milagrosamente se adaptan.

Combatir en parejas o en solitario, los cuatro funcionan de manera perfecta, sincronizándose con pocas señas y tratando de abrumarse mutuamente... Retsu aplaude alegre, interrumpiendo el entrenamiento, mirando el desastre del entorno con un resoplido. 

Una lucha de cuatro lados, con muchas astillas o tinta derramada. 

-Pensé que era la única con mokuton- Sakura no evita quejarse apuntando a ambos Senju. 

Parpadea ante tal comentario, Sai aun cansado le da una sonrisa espeluznante donde esta sentado -Bueno, no lo soy ¿No te dije?- frunce el ceño ante lo que asumió era conocimiento común. 

-Retsu, no todos son conscientes de mis habilidades- su pariente suelta una exhalacion sacudiendose tinta con ausencia. 

Se abstiene de hacer el comentario de "has ido a muchas misiones como jounin para no ser un secreto", quizás todas las ha hecho como solitario, solo suspira -No importa, Sai, Sakura y Tenzo ¡somos el equipo perfecto!- da un pulgar arriba al estilo Gai. 

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Senju-sama- el joven se ve complacido con sinceridad ¿Esperaba algo peor que esto? los estándares root parece han sido logrado por ellos.

-Chico, dime Retsu- suspira por primera vez corrigiéndolo, antes de sentarse y ordenarle a Tenzo que hiciera lo mismo, colocando su pergamino cercas los mira seriamente -Largo alcance, corto alcance, apoyo y un medico... estamos equilibrados y espero que continuemos de esa manera en esta misión- dice con seriedad.

-¿De verdad espera algún tipo de resistencia?-

-Bueno, debemos atrapar al espía y traerlo a konoha, no creo que se entregue a pesar de mis pocas ganas de luchar-

-Veo, pero Akatsuki es al que debemos evitar ¿no?- Sakura dice nerviosa, ahora muy consciente de lo peligrosos que pueden ser y sus objetivos extraños. 

-Si, Sasori es el contacto que probablemente veremos durante la reunión- es un resumen triste, pero es lo que leyó en el reporte junto con otras cosas preocupantes. 

-Pero es muy pronto para que este recuperado- 

-Sakura, el chico era una marioneta, si es tan hábil y precavido, seguro se ha reparado en tiempo record para esto-

-¿Marioneta?- Sai cuestiona inclinando su cabeza. 

-Si, reemplazo su cuerpo real por uno de madera, sinceramente, eso es un descubrimiento aterrador- dice escuetamente con un ademan de mano sencilla. 

-Parece una buena idea, optimizaría su rendimiento en misiones- el root continua fácilmente. 

-Chico, no vale la pena sacrificar tu humanidad por eso- Retsu le arquea la ceja con dureza -Lo bueno de la vida es sentir, sufrir y todo eso... ser corto, llevadero… pero no discutiremos sobre filosofía en este momento- murmura al negarse en desviarse mas tiempo -No es nuestra prioridad abordar a Sasori- puntualiza. 

-Lo lógico seria dividirnos para abarcar el mayor espacio ¿no?- Tenzo con los brazos cruzados interrumpe. 

-Si- acepta Retsu de buena gana dándole un gesto a su pariente -Nos dividiremos en equipos, Sakura con Tenzo… Sai conmigo-

-¿Retsu?-

-No te preocupes, estaremos de reserva, considerando que soy el medico y el chico de largo alcance- contesta la Senju mirando a su pariente para mitigar su preocupación de quedarse con el posible root -Llegaremos antes de la reunión, haremos reconocimiento del área y nos dividiremos en ambos lados del puente- mira a cada uno con seriedad -Trataremos de escuchar lo que se pueda ¿Sakura?-

-Si, puedo hacerlo- la rosada la mira confiada, teniendo conocimiento del Hatake no era extraño que se especializara en afinar sus sentidos ¿no? era bueno no equivocarse. 

-Excelente- Retsu afirma al mirar a Sai -Chico, aun con el entrenamiento es muy pronto para saber como trabajas... pero confió en que no entorpezcas esto ¿claro?-

-Por supuesto, Senju-sama-

-Dime Retsu, chico- protesta de nuevo con un girar de ojos -Somos compañeros de equipo, quita los títulos-

-Creo imposible obedecer, Senju-sama- Sai regresa sin perder el aliento. 

Bufa -Tenemos otros dos días de viaje, seguiremos practicando para familiarizarnos entre nosotros- continua la Senju planeando las practicas temprano, también mantenerse alerta y descansar lo mejor que se pueda al intemperie, evitaran los pueblos de ahora en adelante. 

-Ustedes los Senju funcionan muy bien, Retsu, creo que es mas por nosotros ¿no?- Sakura arquea la ceja. 

-En efecto-

Sai se queda callado pero afirma aceptando el plan. 

-Bien, vamos a avanzar otro poco... nos detenemos a desayunar... continuamos con el viaje de la mejor forma- aplaude Retsu con una sonrisa alegre. 

Y cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando al principio... como Sai, Sasori, su vida en general... lo olvida por el bien de la misión. 


	10. Cambiar

Retsu vigila entre las sombras, con su rollo en su regazo y en la cima de una de las ramas de esos arboles que cubren su actual campamento sin fogata… se distrae mirando las estrellas detenidamente, antes de nacer no era una astrologa... nunca se aprendió ubicaciones de constelaciones menos sus nombres, ahora es similar, solo que Tobirama se aseguro de grabarle lo que era útil para orientarse, ser consciente de cambios mínimos y las estaciones. 

Eran las primeras noches, cuando aun no se llevaban bien, la sentaba en la noche a mirar el cielo oscurecido y obligada a nombrarle todo lo que se supone aprendió... entonces vino Hashirama, de ser lecciones paso a convertirse en un juego de adivinanza... sonríe ante los ligeros recuerdos llenos de nostalgia. 

-¿Divertida?- pregunta la voz con fingida curiosidad. 

Retsu suelta una larga exhalación, aun recargada en el árbol sin bajar la vista a donde Sai esta entre las raíces del mismo, solo se encoge de hombros ante la pregunta sin quitar su vista al cielo -Estaba recordando algunas cosas- admite. 

-Leí que las estrellas pueden ser útiles para la orientación- Sai continua con ese tono inflexible de estar dando un discurso que sinceramente no siente. 

-Lo son, algunas pueden decirte los puntos cardinales... otra las estaciones- murmura inclinando la cabeza, al pensar no por primera vez, ¿Qué clase de sistema solar están ubicados? ¿Siguen siendo un total de 10 contando el sol? ¿Son los terceros? ¿Son los mismos? ¿Alguien se ha molestado en investigarlos? -Sabes si alguien ha estudiado astrología- 

Sai se queda en silencio unos segundos, por un momento pensó que no le contestaria -En la capital, existe un grupo de civiles que han comenzado a publicar algunas teorías algo tontas- ofrece. 

-¿Teorías tontas?-

-Creo que no son útiles, tampoco contienen lógica ¿De que sirve saber lo que hay en los cielos? ¿Qué utilidad tiene para la vida shinobi? Ya sabemos lo útil ¿Para que continuar?-

Ríe, porque sinceramente es aplaudible su postura, pero Retsu tararea al inclinarse para ver al chico haciendo un gesto confundido aun con su sonrisa falsa en su pálido rostro -No hace daño saber porque, Sai, es parte de la naturaleza humana, la curiosidad, mirar a los cielos y saber que hay en él- 

-No comprendo-

-Y esta bien no entender, no estas obligado porque es la diversidad en el mundo, Sai, a unos les gusta estudiar... otros les gusta escucharlos... a varios tantos poco les interesa porque prefieren enfocarse en su vida, en sobrevivir y continuar... para finalizar con nosotros, los shinobis- 

Por un momento el adolescente la mira largo minutos desde la base, hasta que su rostro se enmascara de nuevo con su sonrisa falsa -De verdad es una persona muy sabia, Senju-sama- halaga con un tono controlado, difícil de saber si era falso o real.

Bufa al sentarse en la rama, con sus pies colgando e inclinada para chasquear los dientes, es vieja no sabia, pero eso no esta por aclararlo al perro faldero de Danzo, por lo que solo sonríe -Me falta muchas cosas para ser un sabio, Sai-

-Sin embargo, su comprensión es interesante, Senju-sama-

Tararea un tanto, sintiendo a Sakura y Tenzo al fin llegar a los bordes de su percepción, conociendo al ultimo hizo todo con urgencia para no dejarla tanto tiempo a solas con el confirmado root -Te estas forzando a ser social ¿no?- se enfoca en el pálido. 

-¿Forzando? No lo creo, Senju-sama, de verdad me gusta platicar con usted-

Arquea la ceja ante su comentario casual, pero Retsu solo lo abandona al sonreír brillante a quienes llegan al claro -Bienvenidos- saluda al aterrizar en la base, con su pergamino ahora entre sus manos y acercándose -¿Como nos fue?-

Tenzo le da un gesto infeliz, pero saca de su bolsa lo solicitado, el motivo por el que fue enviado al pueblo cercano en una pequeña misión de obtención -No pude conseguir muchos, sabe que no son fáciles menos en un pueblo civil, pero lo que pude... son actualizados, es preocupante como dijo, Retsu, su información ya esta desplegada- 

Tomando dos de los famosos libros bingo... Iwa y Kumo... chasquea la lengua infeliz al encontrarse fácilmente -No solo agregaron lo de ese incidente, sino que añaden su propio conocimiento pasado... seguro debieron desempolvar la historia de dichos incidentes- murmura hojeando con interés.

-¿Los números de misiones no son falsos?- pregunta Sakura escandalizada (porque recuerda que eran de la edad, debió de haber empezado demasiado jóvenes para acumular tantas muertes).

-Fallan por algo, pero casi son los números reales- acepta Retsu al ver las estadísticas, silbando de vez en cuando por lo atinados que en ocasiones eran... pero hay diferencia entre ambos... unos exageran, otros minimizan, pero en ambos la apuntan como uno de los culpables del inicio de la primera gran guerra. 

Era ofensivo, cuando fueron ellos los que la iniciaron ¿Quiénes fueron los que atacaron primero? Iwa y Kumo, eso no lo olvidara jamás. 

-Tienen ubicados muchos de sus jutsus- Sai murmura por encima de su hombro. 

-Si, cualquiera que use durante ese incidente... también Iwa es el mas detallado, considerando que Onoki es el Kage de su aldea- 

-¿Conoció al Sandaime Tsuchikage?- pregunta Tenzo con una ceja arqueada. 

-Por supuesto, un joven molesto y obsesivo, lo enfrente en algunas misiones a él junto con su maestro- relata aun leyendo el libro -También es el único que da como advertencia no enfrentarme si estoy con Yoriichi- sonríe divertida por tal consideración.

-Una amenaza de rango S-

-Probablemente exageran-

-No te desestimes, Retsu, eres el líder de clan y usuaria original del mokuton- Tenzo castiga con severidad atrayendo la atención de Sakura por su comentario al igual que una sonrisa de Sai quien ha decidido pararse delante. 

-Como sea- espanta con un tanto de vergüenza, Retsu suspira -Pero es suficiente de distracciones, hay que comenzar a descansar... el primer reloj lo tienes, Sakura, Yo continuo, Sai y Tenzo ¿Esta claro?- ordena al cerrar los libros bruscamente.

-¿Enviara esto a la aldea?-pregunta Tenzo al acomodarse a su lado para la velada. 

Retsu bosteza al acomodar su saco para pasar la noche en un movimiento, con su pergamino siempre a la mano y sin quitarse su cinturón en ningún momento -No creo necesario, Jiraya ya debió de haberse enterado ¿no?- 

Tenzo se acuesta mirando el cielo -¿No paso nada fuera de lo común?- le susurra tan bajo que casi lo pierde. 

Ella niega, Sai se porto bien. 

XXXXX  
Era una de las ultimas mañanas, entrenar como equipo era importante y hasta ahora se ha familiarizado con la manera en que funcionan -Sakura ¿Tienes pensado manejar todos los elementos?-

Sakura se detiene de donde entrena enfrentando a Sai, la mira con una sonrisa apenada -Es una pequeña ambición que desarrolle, con Kakashi-sensei como tutor, no es difícil de aspirar-

-Un total cambio de enfoque para un Hatake- acepta de buena gana enviándole un gesto a los muchachos del equipo a que continuaran practicando lejos de ellas. 

La kunoichi duda unos segundos, pero mira a la Senju con decisión -¿Como era el clan Hatake?-

Parpadea ante la pregunta que cambia el rumbo de la platica, suspira con un encogimiento de hombros -¿Te interesa?-

-Bueno, nunca platicas sobre ellos, Retsu-

Arruga sus ojos en una sonrisa engreída -¿Es parte de tu plan?-

-Retsu, solo quiero conocerla más-

Tararea al mirar donde los hombres se enfrentan en ese entrenamiento, cede a contar otro pedazo de su pasado antes de llegar al presente -Eran las personas ferozmente leales, eso no ha cambiado si puedo saberlo, pero su especialización era el kenjutsu de cualquier tipo... fueron samurái, tenían la postura de uno cuando los mirabas en la calle... Sensei siempre dijo que era una disciplina digna, por eso nos enfoco a todos en el arte-

-¿También es maestra de Kenjutsu?- cuestiona sorprendida Sakura. 

-Por supuesto, has visto a Mae ¿no?-

Sakura frunce el ceño, pero afirma porque aunque corto, en un momento de incomodidad para el equipo durante el viaje a Suna después de conseguir al kazekage... si pudo divisar la enorme arma -Parece difícil cargarlo y manejarlo ¿no?-

Sonríe divertida -Lo fue al principio, una mocosa con un arma aun mas grande que ella misma- relata con cariño -pero Tobirama como Hashirama me enseñaron como, era mi legado y como Senju debía saberlo… Kiritsugu-sensei solo lo afino, adapto y reclamo como una especialidad de equipo- 

-Yo, de verdad quiero verla en acción, Retsu-

Inclina la cabeza, supone que someter a un loco Naruto no era digno de observar -Y lo harás- promete, porque no hay manera de que la misión vaya como se tiene planeado -Sabes, este tipo de platicas serian mas divertidas que las que usualmente alientas cuando me secuestran- arquea la ceja curiosa. 

-Como si no termináramos hablando de entrenamiento siempre- Sakura protesta -Además, saber su talla de busto y preferencia de hombres es importante- añade altivamente.

Retsu bufa, sobre todo cuando Tenzo tropieza y Sai aprovecha para golpearlo, se lo merecía por escuchar platicas ajenas. 

XXXXX

-Hay una alta probabilidad que todo termine en trampa-

Tenzo se detiene de donde inspeccionaba uno de los potenciales escondites desde donde podrían ver el puente, levanta la vista y su rostro es carente de emociones al enderezarse para mirarle.

Retsu suspira, mirando entre los delgados arboles que descansan en la orilla de esos barrancos que están unidos por un escueto puente, sintiendo a Sai como a Sakura inspeccionando los alrededores... mira el cielo calculando, tienen algunas horas pero deben comenzar a instalarse en los puntos asignados, borrar cualquier pista de su presencia para no alertar sobre ellos en esta misteriosa reunión.

-¿Porque no empezaste diciendo esto?- espeta un tanto enojado, cruzándose de brazos y con el gesto en sombras aterradoras que no funcionan para hacerla temblar en sus pies.

La Senju le sonríe, pero es algo carente de luz.

Un suspiro resignado, Tenzo niega para si mismo casi lamentando el compartir una misión juntos, pero solo levanta la vista por paciencia y la mira con cansancio -¿Cuanto de verdad sabes?- prefiere preguntarle.

-Por lo que se, en esta misión, Sasori entrara en contacto con un miembro de Orochimaru al que tiene bajo control... pero parece muy exacto para ser confiable, Tsuna-chan lo advirtió cuando la asigno y el consejo no estaba feliz de ser yo la elegida...- bufa de disgusto ante la obvia preferencia que tiene, pero se niega a pensar mucho sobre ese asunto.

-Y con Danzo igualmente tramando- Tenzo se ve agitado, pero controla muy bien su rostro.

Retsu solo hace un encoger de hombros porque comprende que esta misión esta evaluada muy bajo para lo que están enfrentando, solo puede consolarse de que confiaron en ellos para llevarla a cabo -¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?-

El otro usuario de madera afirma enfocándola con toda seriedad -Si, Sai se comió una de mis semillas-

Tararea ante tal anticipación solicitada en algún punto del viaje, rastrear era una de las novedosas técnicas que Tenzo ha hecho por su propia cuenta y seria importante en el caso de que el chico supiera como burlarla a ella como a Sakura.

-Retsu, por favor, no subestimes el peligro ¿quieres?-

Parpadea, sonriendo insolente porque eso es lo que todos le han estado recomendando. 

El antes anbu solo niega apesumbrado -Eres tan problemática como senpai-

-Me ofende muchísimo que me compares con Hatake- 

-En esta misión, no pude evitar compararlos, tienen tantas cosas similares como diferentes-

De nuevo se pregunta como la gente la ve, aun sus parientes, pero se abstiene de preguntar al palmearlo en consuelo -Vamos es nuestra primera misión juntos, ha sido divertido ¿no?-

-Si ignoramos nuestro contacto con shinobi extranjero, un pequeño viaje para obtener libros de bingo, una conspiración ya sea entre nosotros o nuestro objetivo ¿No puede ser todo fácil contigo?- sombras depresivas en el pobre usuario de mokuton.

-Me das mucho crédito- le sonríe golpeando con un codo el costado de su pariente. 

Tenzo le da un gesto plano, Retsu estaba por continuar burlándose de su actitud muy seria cuando es golpeada por repentinas memorias de unos de sus clones dejados en el pueblo, chasquea los dientes infeliz no mostrando cuanto le afecta las imágenes de acciones que no realizo. 

-¿Retsu?- Tenzo llama tentativamente percatándose del repentino silencio. 

Espanta fácilmente porque de este lado no hay nada nuevo, Sai y Sakura aun siguen con su actividad ajenos a su platica privada -No es nada, uno de mis clones se ha disipado- le informa con una sonrisa ordenando las actualizaciones de la aldea durante lo que va de la misión. 

Tenzo abre sus ojos preocupados porque eso en idioma shinobi seria una mala noticia.

-El complejo y el pueblo están bien, Jiraya al parecer solicito su ayuda para entrenar a Naruto- empieza Retsu dándole unas palmadas tranquilizadoras que no sirven de mucho -Se desgasto al controlar al chico- murmura resumiendo el montón de memorias que ha recibido.

El antes anbu suspira al adivinar el tipo de caos que debió de suceder para llevar a una de sus copias a disiparse, solo pasa su mano por la nuca -Senpai fue muy suave con el jinchuriki ¿no?-

La Senju se encoge de hombros -No soy quien para juzgar, pero no es responsabilidad única de Hatake ... Saru-kun y Jiraya son influencias que no se nota en su comportamiento, cosas que deben corregir a estas alturas... algo difícil, considerando lo rebelde que son los adolescentes-

Tenzo niega algo alegre, dándole un apretón en su hombro -Como hablas, en ocasiones me olvido que es un adolescente, Retsu-

-Sabes porque no me comporto como uno-

-Lo sé, sinceramente, no influye en nada a como la tratamos desde el principio... en ningún momento la vi de su edad, Retsu- admite tímidamente.

Y lo sabe, nadie ha mirado para bajo desde que la conocieron... shinobis, lideres de clan y sus parientes, a excepción de algunos civiles... su edad no importa para tratarla con respeto y considerar sus opiniones.

-Es mejor prepararnos, sacare las radios del pergamino- Retsu comienza a sacar su enorme rollo de su posición en su cadera, extendiéndolo con facilidad para encontrar el sello donde coloco la herramienta de comunicación… dándole uno a Tenzo -Iré a buscar a los chicos, estaremos en el canal 4 y prepárate para lo peor- advierte al darle la espalda.

Viajando a avisar a los chicos, caminando tranquilamente entre el follaje, Retsu no evita pensar en lo que esta sucediendo en la aldea... Jiraya ha estado entrenando al chico desde que se marcharon del pueblo pero no va bien con el estado emocional que ha presentado, existe la preocupación valida de que el sello del cuarto se este debilitado, dejando mucho del chakra del kyubi destilándose.

Si continua de esta manera, sus ideas de quedar como un perfecto equipo jounin serán frustradas... sabia que como heredera natural, con genes fuertes de Hashirama latiendo en sus venas seria la única capaz de detener a un jinchuriki enojado... la asignaran de manera irrevocable como tutor para evitar que el kyubi descienda sobre el mundo.

En otro mundo, con ayuda del collar que Tsunade le daría a Naruto, Tenzo tendría alguna oportunidad de contenerlo... pero ella evito tal cosa, el collar sigue en poder de su sobrina, Tenzo ni siquiera es considerado para contener al kyubi… Retsu de nuevo, si todo falla, terminara atrapada en un lugar que no le corresponde. 

La única reunión que el clon participo, no trae nada bueno para Retsu. 

Por el momento adivina que otro de sus clones serán solicitados, dejando solo el complejo, por lo que espera esta misión deje de alargarse... tiene responsabilidades que cumplir con el clan... sobre todo si planean dejarle la responsabilidad de tratar con el difícil protagonista cuya obsesión con Sasuke es preocupante.

No aspiraba a ser maestra, odiaba enseñar no importa el tipo de halagos que reciba de los que ha intercambiado consejos a lo largo de los años.

-¿Senju-sama?-

-Oh, lo siento Sai- dice divertida del pobre chico parado entre la maleza torpemente -Vengo a entregarte esto, también por ti, nuestra posición es al otro lado del puente- le da el radio, le ordena que le siga y buscan a Sakura.

Por ahora abandonara las nuevas posibilidades, tiene una misión que gestionar.

XXXXX

Puede verlos con claridad.

Tener un cuerpo tan sano, capaz de hacer cosas que se perdió al final de su otra vida y otras nuevas con chakra seguían siendo un encanto para disfrutar cuando se detiene a pensar en eso.

Borra su sonrisa, no era el momento de divagar.

Escondidos entre la maleza, conteniendo el aliento así como sosteniendo todo su chakra para difuminarse en el entorno como alguna vez le enseño Tobirama… Retsu mantiene un ojo agudo al intercambio sucediendo justo en el medio del puente.

Kabuto, el despiadado tipo que la apuñalo sin temor durante la invasión estaba ahí, tan casual y hablando con el contacto de Akatsuki.

Sai, silencioso y expectante a su lado inclina la cabeza -¿Ese es Sasori?- pregunta monótono.

-Que no te engañe, es solo una marioneta, él esta dentro y por lo que veo, en perfectas condiciones- dice tranquilamente, aun cuando en su interior silba asombrada del trabajo rápido que tuvo que hacer el hombre para restaurar no solo su cuerpo... sino ese escudo enorme que usa como aspecto exterior.

Sakura le relata a través del radio lo que están conversando, demostrando su oído afinado para todos ellos. 

El tema es sobre la ubicación actual de Orochimaru, su condición después de usar una técnica para remplazar el cuerpo... tararea para cuando mencionan sobre los Uchiha, como no han podido seguir las pistas de Yoriichi y como afecta las emociones del sannin. 

Retsu tararea un "recibido, sigue escuchando y memoriza, quiero un reporte al respecto" de manera casual tan bajo como puede recibiendo una confirmación.

-¿Puede hacer algo como eso?- Sai comienza de nuevo, removiéndose apenas con su esencia a tinta ya plagando el entorno -Cambiar de cuerpo-

-Si-

Sai la mira con ojos semi abiertos, antes de sonreírle en silencio... una postura que la pone nerviosa, no porque tenga miedo, sino anticipación e incertidumbre que en ocasiones maldice estar completamente a oscuras ¿Por qué olvido cosas tan importantes como estas? no, no esta entrando en el mismo circulo de pensamientos de nuevo.

Retsu inclina su cabeza, apartando un poco la atención del intercambio en el puente y la voz de Sakura en el radio cuando puede sentir a alguien ingresando rápidamente a su área de detección... chasquea los dientes infeliz al identificarlo, se siente diferente, pero debe ser por el reciente cambio pero su esencia es la misma.

Tobirama le enseño bien a usar sus habilidades naturales de detección, la hizo capaz de percatarse de tan pequeña anomalía y suspira al encender su radio -Atención tenemos a entrando desde nuestra dirección a Orochimaru- anuncia sin perder el ritmo.

Puede sentir mas que ver la angustia de Sakura, la tensión de Tenzo y la anticipación de Sai. 

-Mantengan sus lugares, atentos y probablemente nos retiraremos con las manos vacías- advierte sin dudar, la misión es obtener al espía, pero con el sannin entrando a la ecuación… lo que era una trampa, posiblemente termine como algo complicado en el cual no necesitan participar. 

La mirada de Sai es pesada -¿Porque?-

-¿Porque que?-

-Porque abandonaría la misión de esa manera, usted es mas que capaz de llevar a Sasori y al sannin, extraer al espía con nuestra ayuda no seria difícil- 

Ella no desvía su mirada del puente, no cuando la vieja serpiente se inserta violentamente en la conversación -Sai, si confiara en ti para asegurar que no traicionarías a través de la misión, asegurándome de no perder a nadie... lo haría-

El usuario de tinta se tensa, algo imperceptible para ojos no acostumbrado a los detalles... Retsu suspira un tanto intranquila, pero el chico no arremete, solo baja la mirada -Lo sabe- le dice con falsa tranquilidad. 

-Conocí a Danzo cuando era un joven, aun en ese tiempo era una persona difícil de comprender... pero puedo decir que cambio para mal... tienes tu propia agenda, Sai, no me arriesgare a involucrarme cuando no cuento con tu lealtad por completo- no era acusación, solo un comentario ocioso dicho con un tono desinteresado -es una lastima, en verdad me agradas sabes- 

El silencio cae sobre ellos con un manto. 

El puente cae bajo la batalla de Sasori contra Orochimaru y Kabuto, ahora están del otro lado... al parecer toda esta reunión si era una trampa, pero no para ellos, sino para el usuario de marionetas e iba perdiendo... el objetivo de su misión no estaba por suceder, Retsu puede vivir con el fracaso, pero no arriesgara a su gente para meterse en peleas que no son suyas. 

Su plan era no involucrarse.

Agachada en sus posiciones, solo serian testigos de la eliminación de alguien que debió morir, estaba contenta de que el mundo se volviera a alinear... pero no fue de esa manera, de alguna manera Sasori, quien esquiva apenas la combinación del sannin y su ayudante, logra extraer desde su ubicación a una Sakura sorprendida para usarla de escudo. 

-Maldita sea- espeta al ver a parte de su equipo al otro lado del vacío, repentinamente involucrados.

Con señas de mano contundentes, con un suspiro descontento, la madera brota como serpientes vivientes cruzando el barranco para arremeter contra Orochimaru y Kabuto, dividir el área de combate de manera brusca... Retsu mira de reojo como Sai desaparece sin advertencia, como los chakras brillan inseguros buscándola... la hacían sumamente infeliz.

Dejando el caos como esta, la Senju desaparece de su cómoda posición, aterrizando silenciosa en el área donde siente a su grupo aislado… no le impresiona ver como Sakura y Tenzo están a la defensiva al otro lado del claro armado a su voluntad, mientras Sasori, aun sometido por varias ramas y usando el cascaron con capa maltratada, la mira con intensidad desde su posición.

-Retsu, al parecer era plan de Sasori que nos involucráramos, quiere eliminar con nuestra ayuda al sannin- su pariente dice antes que nadie, rompiendo el tenso silencio. 

-Y no parece ir como planeaba ¿De verdad pensaban dejarme por mi cuenta?- la marioneta continua con asombro. 

Arquea la ceja mirando al muñeco con un gesto en blanco, nada tentada a explicar sus razones a un agente tan impredecible como el muñeco -Por lo que sé, en nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento, no éramos amigos, Sasori- le recuerda exasperada. 

-Pensé que la hoja estaría interesado en una ligera alianza, eliminar a Orochimaru debería ser una de sus prioridades- Sasori continua inclinando la cabeza -Pero parece que asumí erróneamente su participación, no considere factores como su liderazgo y pocas intenciones de completar su misión, Retsu-hime- 

Se encoge de hombros desinteresada, rastreando a las firmas de chakra enemigas antes de suspirar con un disgusto atorado en su garganta, no le gustaba ser usada de esa manera, cuando regrese, comentarle a Tsuna-chan quien en verdad envió tal misión bastante monitoreada por este chico -Entonces, ¿enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo?- parafrasea con los brazos cruzados, negando para masajearse el puente de la nariz con una amenaza de dolor de cabeza.

Conspiraciones siempre le causan malestares. 

-Suena encantador ¿no?-tararea el suna-nin traidor con alegría que no concuerda con su gesto en blanco. 

-Si tan solo no me miraras como una futura marioneta, Sasori, estaría de acuerdo contigo- espeta la Senju con las manos ahora en la cadera, tomando su pergamino en su cadera repentinamente -Atentos- puede sentir que la gente que dividió se esta moviendo -Se que puedes romper eso, Sasori, no pierdas mi tiempo ¿quieres?-

La serpiente enorme entra como una estampida, rompiendo su madera como papel y haciendo a todos dispersarse en la cima de sus creaciones... el siseo llega repentinamente, Retsu tiene la mejor posición para ver al reptil levantándose para mirarla con hambre. 

-Entonces, enviaron a su princesa ¿no?- la voz impasible de Orochimaru llega repentinamente. 

-Y tu enviaste a un clon ¿Tienes miedo, Orochimaru-kun?- canturrea con una enorme sonrisa alegre la Senju, aun su mano en el pergamino y postura para pasar a la defensiva en cualquier momento. 

-No soy tan tonto para enfrentarme a alguien como usted, Senju-hime ¿Sabe el tipo de rumores que uno aprende últimamente sobre ti?- el sabio de las serpientes arrastra las palabras complacido -Y verla aliada con alguien como Akatsuki-

-Oh no te confundas, chico, Sasori y mi equipo no estamos juntos en esto... la situación sin embargo nos empujo al mismo lado- le responde Retsu con un encoger de hombros, tarareando mira alrededor... Tenzo y Sakura a la defensiva además de escondiendo bien su horror ante las palabras... Sasori en el suelo expectante pero poco dispuesto a conversar, se siente complacido de ser aceptado -Pero ¿Qué se puede hacer? ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice?-pregunta.

La copia del sannin suelta una carcajada alegre -¿De verdad piensa que será tan fácil?-

-Ya lo veremos ¿no?- toma su pergamino rápidamente, saltando para golpear el lugar donde la copia descansa... el sannin bloquea, pero ella ejerce el poder de Tsuna-chan logrando la sorpresa en su rostro de reptil y el hundir de la serpiente bajo el impacto, explotando ambos en humo... aterrizando en el suelo, Retsu ajusta de nuevo su rollo en la cadera -Estas en esto ¿Sasori?-

-Por supuesto, Retsu-hime- la marioneta a una distancia educada inclina la cabeza contento de que tome la decisión de no desaprovechar su ofrecimiento.

-Tenzo, mantén un ojo en este tipo ¿Quieres?- pide sabiendo no confiar por completo en esta frágil cooperación. 

-Por supuesto, Retsu- acepta de buena gana su pariente, obviamente un tanto inseguro de la decisión de confiar en la marioneta, pero obedeciendo la orden dada como precaución. 

-Sakura ¿Puedes rastrear a Sai?- Retsu ahora se dirige a la rosada, con su pariente ocupado manteniendo a raya a Sasori, no podía simplemente disponer de su rastreo sin evidenciarlo.

-¿Sai?- pregunta confundida, apenas dándose cuenta de la falta de ese compañero silencioso de equipo. 

-Si, el idiota acaba de marcharse con Orochimaru- responde fácilmente. 

-Entonces la hoja cuenta con traidores ¿no?-

Retsu le da un gesto en blanco a la marioneta sumamente interesada en este pequeño dato, antes de suspirar para la rosada que afirma e invoca a uno de sus perros a quienes le da la orden con facilidad, habiendo familiarizado con el olor de Sai con una de sus pertenencias que le han robado durante estos días de convivio... no tardaron en superar el aroma del mokuton para ubicarlo. 

Solo es de alcanzarlos hasta que sea capaz de extender su sentidos, prefería darles espacio antes de perseguirlos... de esa forma se evitaría trampas o desviaciones. 

-Bueno, la misión acaba de cambiar, no era mi intensión… pero tampoco perderé la oportunidad- admite pasando la mano por el cuello con honesta frustración, mirando al pintoresco grupo -el objetivo es aprovechar que podemos seguir a Sai e intentar eliminar a este Orochimaru con el apoyo de Sasori…- se endereza -habrá una alta probabilidad de encontrarnos con otro traidor, Sasuke…- aquí mira a Sakura con severidad -Matar a cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino, obtener a los traidores bajo custodia... esa es la misión en este momento ¿esta claro?-

-Por supuesto- Tenzo como Sasori admiten formalmente, Sakura parece un poco insegura pero afirma después de un rato. 

-¿Esta segura, Retsu-hime?- Pakkun interrumpe, mirándola especulativa.

Parpadea al perro, apenas han tenido contacto para conocerse por lo que solo se encoge de hombros -Si lo deseo y se pone complicada la situación, pasare a fase de aplasta todo lo que puedas y salir corriendo- canturrea aplaudiendo.

Tenzo y Sakura golpean su frente, Sasori la mira aun con su aspecto agresivo como si le fuera a crecer una segunda cabeza. 

El perro solo bufa divertido -Veo porque le agrada al jefe- suspira descontento.

Arquea la ceja, de verdad ¿Qué habla Hatake de ella? pero se niega a desviarse -Excelente, es hora de irnos, ya les dimos mucha ventaja-


	11. Elegir

La toma de decisiones es una de las tantas características en su posición como líder de escuadrón para esta misión, Retsu aun cuando viajan de manera directa a lo que siente es un giro innecesario a la trama, todavía duda un poco de haber elegido moverse a ese rumbo en vez de regresar a la aldea y declarar la traición de Sai, con esto cerrar cualquier posibilidad de integración que sucede en el futuro.

Saltan entre delgadas ramas de esos arboles, cada vez alejándose del punto de su misión y acercándose a las fronteras; la formación que han elegido es cerrar con Tenzo, Sakura a la izquierda y ella a la derecha con la convocación siendo el guía de la expedición… Sasori, como una variable impredecible de dudosa lealtad va en medio bajo la atenta mirada de su pariente. 

Hasta el momento todos van en completo silencio con la anticipación e incertidumbre creciendo como un peso invisible en los hombros de cada uno (a excepción de la pesada marioneta)… Retsu abandona cualquier inseguridad, ya tomo la decisión, ya va en camino a un combate que duda que haya sucedido en el canon... con la intención de asesinar a uno de los enemigos importantes no solo de Konoha, sino de la saga completa. 

No ha sentido al equipo de Orochimaru, deben ir demasiado lejos para siquiera percibirlos y no le preocupa tanto a estas alturas, confía en las convocatorias del clan Hatake... hubo una vez que su sensei le platico con orgullo sobre ellas, aunque casi nunca las vio en acción, en su tiempo era sobre todo lobos no canes. 

-Sabe, Retsu-hime, los rumores de usted se han dispersado convenientemente rápido ¿no?- el tono inflexible de la marioneta es curiosa, mirando de reojo sin detener su andar. 

Tararea, porque supone que debió de esperar este tipo de sondeo, las noticias son irregulares pero efectivas que son sospechosas hasta para ellos, pero se muerde cualquier acusación y evidenciar cuanta conspiración sucede en la aldea por lo que solo se encoge de hombros -Mi publicista es bastante bueno en su trabajo-

Un bufido exasperado de parte de Sakura y Tenzo que escucharon bastante bien, Pakkun solo murmura algo entre dientes pero no les digna con un vistazo. 

Sasori exhala ruidosamente ante la mala broma, negando para si mismo y continuar viendo el camino donde el cachorro sigue guiándolos sin obstáculos -Son bastantes logros ¿no?- insiste planamente. 

-No hay nada que comentar al respecto para que vayas a informar a tu club, Sasori, ríndete- explica secamente sin intenciones de alargar esta innecesaria conversación con el que sigue siendo un enemigo, aliado por el momento pero nada más. 

La marioneta le da un gesto en blanco, expresarse a través de este es una muestra de su técnica -Solo trato de aligerar el ambiente, Retsu-hime- toma una excusa que no concuerda con su tono serio. 

-Con conversaciones estratégicas ¿No?-

-Bueno, que sea beneficioso ¿no?- le regresa imitando su tono. 

Retsu gira los ojos -No confió en ti, Sasori, bien puedes estar aliado con Orochimaru y… -

-Yo no estoy aliado con esa abominación- la marioneta corta de manera ruda, con oleadas de amenaza ante el pensamiento pasajero que tuvo la Senju.

Esta impresionada por la cantidad de emoción en ese pequeño comentario, supone que de verdad quiere muerto al sannin, pero preguntarle motivos esta de más y aunque no confiara su vida al hombre, pueden trabajar juntos en esta inesperada misión. 

-¿Pakkun?- pregunta al detenerse alrededor del cachorro olfateando el aire constantemente. 

-Han hecho varios caminos falsos- chasquea el mejor rastreador rascándose la nariz -Son bastante buenos, es una lastima que fuera yo al que quisieron engañar- tararea con una sonrisa animal. 

No tardan mucho en seguir avanzando, apretando la velocidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido... Retsu trata de ignorar la pesada atención que obtiene de Sasori cuando cree que nadie mira, cuando llegan aterrizan en un aparente árido lugar.

-Este es el lugar- Pakkun canturrea. 

-¿De verdad?- Sakura cuestiona inclinada para acariciar al cachorro.

-Si, puedo sentirlos, debajo de nosotros- Retsu suspira al agacharse para sentir el suelo, extender sus sentidos y adivinar cuantos enemigos se encuentran merodeando -Hay varios guardias custodiando el exterior, pero es mínimo, parecen confiar en que su escondite es efectivo- adivina al enderezarse con palmadas -Excelente trabajo Pakkun- 

-No fue nada hime-

Retsu se agacha para acariciar al perro, pero con ojos llenos de un plan de respaldo -¿Puedes enviar nuestra ubicación a la aldea?- le susurra en voz baja. 

El perro parpadea, mirando entre la marioneta y el grupo del pueblo adivinando su plan por si llegaran a sufrir alguna traición, antes de aceptar de buena gana, desapareciendo entre humo. 

Para la que fue mucho tiempo civil, antes de ser Senju, era un mundo donde las emociones fuertes eran fugaces, pero incapaz de ponerla en peligro de muerte... tuvo que acostumbrarse bastante rápido, se convirtió en una asesina a sueldo.

Pero ahora, este era un momento que le llenaba de incertidumbre y esa molestia emocionante en su estomago se acumulaba... se levanta para girarse y mirar de nuevo a su grupo, debía tomar otra decisión que influiría esta inesperada misión. 

XXXXX

Dividirse no dejo tranquilo a Tenzo, sobre todo cuando lo asigno a Sakura para rastrear a Sai y ubicar al otro traidor con la esperanza que esta ultima pueda comportarse.

Pero Retsu lo hizo con el fin de abarcar mas espacio, confiando en que puede contener a Sasori de tratar de hacer algo divertido a sus espaldas... por ahora, en lo que ingresan por uno de los corredores que detecto en uno de los costados del claro, no deja de estar alerta, ha optado por abandonar su enorme pergamino... guardándolo en otro mas pequeño y suplirlo por Mae en un peso familiar a su espalda. 

Puede sentir a cada hombre caminando por el entorno, diferentes chakras y emociones, contiene la respiración conforme ingresan al lugar angosto, húmedo con pequeñas lamparas dispersas a lo largo de sus paredes llenas de dibujos. 

Para ser una marioneta de aspecto pesado, Sasori imita perfectamente la sutileza de la infiltración. 

Su objetivo, llegar a Orochimaru. 

Matar todo aquel que se atraviese en el camino, que no son muchos considerando cuanto se esfuerza en evitarlos con su percepción, pero en ocasiones es imposible... porque no pueden desviarse tanto y con esto perder tiempo que no tienen... son capaces de tomarlos por sorpresa, asesinarlos y esconder los cadáveres de manera maestra. 

Llegan a uno de los corredores más amplios, pero inesperadamente vacíos, Retsu frunce el ceño considerablemente... extendiendo sus sentidos para decidir que rumbo tomar. 

-Es bastante impresionante, Retsu-hime- la voz complacida de Sasori rompe su concentración. 

Un suspiro, controlando el desagrado y mirando por encima de su hombro a la marioneta algo baja para su estatura real, solo vio al chico pelirrojo unos momentos en el incidente de Suna, ¿Es mas pequeño que ella realmente? no se acuerda -Deja de mirarme de esa manera espeluznante- no detiene de espetar. 

Una sonrisa torcida, bastante buena considerando el rostro de aserrín y sin ser su real cuerpo, se encoge de hombros fácilmente -Me gusta apreciar mis futuras piezas- acepta de manera descarada. 

-Pensé que abandonaste ese plan- murmura al detenerse de tener un temblor de escalofríos, este tipo de intenciones eran un tanto extrañas para Retsu y le incomodaban... algo que no expresa, Tobirama la enseño mejor que eso. 

-Bueno, somos aliados ahora, pero después, aun buscare la manera de obtenerla- su tono es seguro, sus ojos falsos codiciosos y era una promesa para un futuro encuentro... uno que pondría fin a la pelea que empezaron durante la misión del kazekage -Me asegurare de mantener el brillo de su cabello, sus ojos reales e inmortalizare su juventud, Retsu-hime- susurra extendiendo su mano para tomar un poco su trenza.

Bufa quitando su cabello del alcance del torcido coleccionista, al preferir no honrar eso con una respuesta se gira para concentrarse en guiar de nuevo la expedición... avanzan otro tramo antes de que sienta una anomalía, reacciona al agacharse mientras algo pasa por encima de su cabeza, mirando el proyectil, es algo blanco y afilado.

-Hueso- Sasori inyecta con un tono lleno de interés al ver el agujero en la pared contraria y la profundidad en la que se clavo -Y uno bastante agudo- 

Retsu se endereza con el ceño fruncido porque el chico debe ser bueno para detectarlos, atacarlos a varias paredes de distancia -Mejor avanzar antes de que el dueño de esto nos de alcance- espeta de mal humor al detectar el movimiento del entorno en pánico. 

La marioneta corriendo a sus espaldas gruñe igualmente enojado, agitando su cola conforme mas kunai intentan navegar a su dirección… ya no están siendo sutiles, corriendo entre los pasillos, ahora arrasan contra cualquier fuerza que los intercepta y esquivan ataques de sonido con practicidad.

Huesos vuelven a aparecer en algún punto, llenando los pasillos tratando de acorralarlos o evitar su avance, pero con su mokuton y las armas de su compañero, no hay fuerza que los puedan parar sin derribar todo el escondite encima de ellos. 

Retsu corre, pero se esta volviendo tedioso y han comenzado a brotar mejores shinobis a su paso, descontenta se pregunta si no esta alargando esto de manera innecesaria... por lo que decide cambiar de táctica, usar algo mas contundente además, fue criada como shinobi de ataque no de infiltración.

Le envía una mirada a Sasori para que se quede cercas, antes de hacer símbolos con su mano, invocar el dragón de madera para montar y romper el techo sin contemplación… para no ser aliados, trabajan muy bien juntos ya que la marioneta se encarga de desviar los escombros en su repentina salida.

Brotan del suelo, alzándose por encima del aparente estéril lugar pero se encarga que las raíces de su dragón rompan el refugio subterráneo violentamente con algo de resistencia pero puede evitarse con solo aplicar mas chakra, inundar el lugar y provocar que todos los shinobis enemigos capaces salgan como hormigas enojadas.

-¿Orochimaru?- Sasori pregunta impaciente, agitando su aguijón para desviar kunai o huesos que intentan escalar a través de la plataforma viva por chakra -Ese es nuestro objetivo- le recuerda filosamente. 

Retsu tararea al darle un vistazo un tanto de disculpas, antes de retomar el dragón y dirigirlo a donde el sannin se encuentra apartado a una velocidad fugas dejando atrás a los shinobis agitados e indignados -Atento, no esta solo- avisa antes de detenerse de golpe, saltar fuera de su plataforma y agitar Mae para interceptar el acero de otra espada con firmeza. 

-Para soportar a Kusanagi, esa espada tuya debe ser algo ¿no?- la voz sedosa de la serpiente viene burlona, agitando su arma en su mano para recuperar su aspecto normal.

Retsu sonríe al aterrizar junto con Sasori a sus espaldas, puede ver que el lugar no ha sido alcanzado por sus raíces y se pregunta si hizo algo este legendario traidor para interrumpir que se extendieran debajo de sus pies como hizo con todo lo demás.

Poniendo su espada en su hombro, se encoge de hombros al real sannin delante de ellos tan altivo como sonriente, casi educado -Kusanagi y Mae son casi de la misma naturaleza, Orochimaru- canturrea sin revelar mucho, no es que sepa mas que solo una herencia.

-Veo, la legendaria espada del shodaime ¿no?-

Se encoge de hombros indiferente, antes de mirar detrás del sannin con una sonrisa alegre que no siente suya -Sasuke-kun, veo que has crecido- señala con naturalidad.

El mocoso ha crecido, embarnecido y su chakra se agita enojado ¿Celoso? mirándola como si su existencia fuera un error, algo que de hecho es, pero no se lo esta diciendo... se abstiene de saludarle, parece apretar sus puños y de mala gana manteniéndose al margen, quizás advertido de no hacer nada tonto. 

La serpiente sonríe encantada, mirando entre ambos como si fuera un espectáculo antes de detenerse para darle un gesto burlón -Un feliz reencuentro ¿no?-

-Claro que no, espero que tu traición haya valido la pena, Sasuke-kun, a Yoriichi no le molestara que te regrese un poco golpeado- canturrea aplaudiendo alegremente sintiendo como ese acido del disgusto nace en su pecho, recordando lo que este niño desprecio y los problemas que le provoco.

Algo que estaba destinado a suceder, lo sabia, pero el insulto no se pierde en Retsu. 

La sonrisa de la serpiente se borra al esquivar las agujas de Sasori, Mae se mueve en su mano acercándose velozmente al costado del dúo presumido... Sasuke saca su propia arma interceptando el ataque con un gesto feroz, pero retrocede un solo paso por la fuerza que ejerce.

Retsu acepta que el chico mejoro en reflejos, era veloz pero solo mira al que se asoma al otro lado de las espadas, tan serio, enojado y hosco... tan diferente a Itachi y Yoriichi -Mah, Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué clase de postura pobre es esa?- 

Sharingan gira en sus ojos furiosos, el genjutsu intenta distraerle... pero Retsu agita su chakra, golpeando el intento como un maldito mosco y ambos se repelen con fuerza, cayendo en lados contrarios de ese claro... Sasori y Orochimaru comprometidos en el fondo... pero ahora no existen para ellos.

-¿Como?-

Hablar no era digno de una lucha, Retsu no le gustaba conversar pero tenia el impulso de humillar al chico, no era rencorosa, pero hay pequeños placeres cuando esta enojada con alguien que no puede evitar... por lo que le da una sonrisa impertinente digna de Hashirama al enojado adolescente de su edad -Crecí con los Uchiha, Sasuke-kun ¿Crees que solo estaba de adorno? ¿Qué jugaba todo el tiempo? - canturrea -Además, soy hija del shodaime, el rival de Madara ¿Crees que no me daría consejos?- 

No era mentira.

Mae es usada de nuevo, el chico intercepta en su kenjutsu de un estilo diferente al que sabe Yoriichi le enseño... es insultante como ese tiempo se desperdicio en el niño, no ve nada de Uchiha en su disciplina ni de Hatake… aunque bueno, por mantener el ritmo y hacerle frente... puede romperlo en cualquier momento. 

Las serpientes intentan abordarle recibiendo la madera llamada por su acero, haciéndola retroceder de abrumar al pelinegro... el chico aprovecha usando una técnica que la tomo por sorpresa, el aliento solar era imposible de heredar pero crear derivadas era posible si le dedicaba el tiempo y pudo verlo... esquivando apenas el morir partida a la mitad... su costado dolía, ardía quemando con chakra, haciéndola tropezar apoyándose en su enorme espada unos segundos. 

Sasuke como el chico encantador que era, se giro con un aire arrogante, su espada marcada con su sangre... Retsu no evito darle una mirada divertida por encima de su hombro, levantándose con fluidez y quitando su mano de lo que antes era una herida profunda.

El traidor se tenso apretando su espada entre sus manos, preparándose y ajeno a como palideció ante el hecho de su recuperación instantánea.

Retsu le sonríe alegremente, agitando a Mae para volver a luchar.

El estilo del chico ha cambiado, se nota que trabajo en adaptar lo que Yoriichi le facilito con las nuevas enseñanzas... igualmente ha invocado serpientes... el taijutsu es igual de diverso, mientras arremete con una patada, agarrando el cabello para darle un cabezazo y usando Mae para bloquear la espada... se pregunta, si este avance igualmente pudo lograrlo en la aldea.

Y no debe pensar en lo que hubiera pasado.

Porque eso ya no existe, solo da un codazo en el torso del niño y recibe una patada que la hace retroceder un poco... Retsu se endereza limpiando su labio que mordió por accidente, inclina la cabeza al frustrado contrincante. 

-Puedes acabar esto de un solo golpe- la acusa. 

Pero ella solo se encoge de hombros, saltando fuera del filo y aterrizando para esquivar una serpiente voladora, los hilos se mueven en el fondo, marionetas comienzas a inundar la zona interceptando cualquier shinobi… el mokuton se mueve, extendiéndose desde donde fue interrumpido, siguiendo su chakra, golpeando a voluntad en una puntería mortífera e insultando mas a Sasuke por la obvio juego. 

Retsu golpea al chico enviándolo a patinar lejos. 

-SASUKE- la voz de Sakura llena lo que es una zona de guerra. 

Se detiene a contemplar la llegada de la rosada, con ese gesto agobiado y mirando a su antiguo compañero con dolor, añoranza y alivio... Tenzo es el siguiente en aterrizar, se ve algo lesionado pero sano... Sai es el siguiente, libre y de buena gana, su sonrisa es igual que siempre ¿Qué paso entre ellos? debió de haber puesto atención, obviamente se perdió un drama si el traidor esta actuando como si fueran un equipo. 

Retsu se gira tomando a Sasori entre sus brazos, retrocediendo unos cuantos metros antes de que el chakra al fin se aferre al suelo... el olor a madera, tinta y el cabello rojo la distraen, pero solo levanta la vista para ver el momento justo en que Sai intercepta una espada a su cabeza... Tenzo golpea lejos un hueso a su derecha y Sakura grita desesperada. en algun punto

-Deja de jugar, Retsu-hime- Castiga la marioneta, en su pequeño aspecto real y dándole una mirada gruñona aun entre sus brazos.

Dejando la carga en el suelo, Senju siente un poco culpable de extender esto, quizás si es mas sentimental de lo que pensó al principio, probar a Sasuke no era necesario… haciendo señas de mano, enfoca a quienes se agrupan del otro lado, Orochimaru esta al fondo de ese montón de shinobis del sonido... Kabuto igualmente es un nuevo personaje en el grupo con Sasuke tan cercas.

Están escapando, ya llevan mucho territorio cubierto pero Retsu aun puede alcanzarlos... si se concentra en solo uno, será posible -Bien- susurra. 

Siente cientos de palmas creciendo a su espalda, sumergiéndose en el suelo velozmente... avanzan por abajo de los shinobis dejados atrás como distracción… sonríe divertida al sentir alcanzar al sannin, atraparlo y arrastrarlo de regreso para ponerlo a merced de su aliado como prometieron. 

Sasuke ya no es su prioridad. 

XXXXX

Se estacionan en una zona alejada del desastre que alguna vez fue uno de los escondites del sonido, toma asiento fluidamente a la sombra del árbol mas frondoso... colocando en su regazo el acero de su espada, se dedica a limpiarla como siempre lo hacia después de una matanza... silba una canción que ahora desconoce este mundo y esta un tanto relajada, las peleas hacen que saque mucha de su frustración almacenada.

Con tantos años restringida, una misión a Suna frustrada, era natural sentirse de esa manera. 

-¿Retsu-hime?- Sakura la llama tentativamente.

Parpadeando ante el tomo educado, el honorifico usado, Retsu levanta una ceja deteniendo de sacarle brillo a su arma para levantar la mirada en su colega de misión… tan nerviosa, evitando mirarla de cercas -¿Que sucede?- pregunta resignada. 

-Yo, lo siento-

-¿Por?-

-Me quede congelada, intente alcanzar tontamente a Sasuke, perdón-

Un bufido, tarareando al enfocarse en su arma que en las oleadas de vergüenza de la rosada, se encoge de hombros poco dispuesta a dialogar al respecto... ella misma no se comporto como debería, se detuvo de soltarse en su modo asesino por su pequeña prueba... arrastrar a Sasuke de regreso de la misma manera en que lo hizo con Orochimaru debió de ser fácil… pero lo dejo ir, porque sabe no quiere enfrentarlo sin Yoriichi en el pueblo. 

No tiene a que regresarlo. 

Sakura se queda ahí parada torpemente, antes de retirarse lejos cuando Sasori se sienta a su lado.

-Pensé que te habías marchado con ese anillo que querías- 

-¿Sin decir mi agradecimiento?-

-Sabes que es innecesario-

La marioneta, con su caparazón destruido, ahora tiene el aspecto joven que ligeramente vio durante su pelea por el Kazekage -Tu amigo Uchiha no es fácil de rastrear, el chico no esta ni cercas de ser atrapado por alguno de nosotros...- empieza -Y deben cuidarte como al jinchuriki, por el momento no son prioridad para la organización pero danos una oportunidad, lo aprovecharemos-

-¿Como ahora?-

-Por el momento no, te dije... pero en el futuro, prometo luchar por obtenerte-

-Por supuesto Sasori- lo mira directamente a sus ojos antipáticos, antes de sonreírle -Fue divertido, espero no verte de nuevo- canturrea.

El pelirrojo bufa pero se pone de pie, dando un paso y desapareciendo de su vista. 

-Eso fue extraño- Tenzo ahora se deja caer con un largo suspiro -Como dije, nada es fácil contigo ¿no?-

-Muchos dramas innecesarios- acepta de buena gana Retsu. 

-Lo dejaste ir ¿verdad?- no era acusador, es cansado su tono. 

-Si-

-¿Porque?-

-Sin Yoriichi en el pueblo, no creo ser capaz de lidiar con el futuro del niño sin ser indiferente a su futuro- acepta en voz alta, negando para si misma -No puedo hacerle eso a mi amigo, aunque a mi no me importa que le suceda a este Sasuke- 

Tenzo la mira directamente, como si conocer esta fase apática y desdeñosa fuera nuevo antes de soltar un largo suspiro -Veo-

Retsu tararea -No me lo tomare personal si lo reportas, Tenzo-

-Eres el líder de misión, es a ti a quien toca reportar-

-Tienes toda la razón, pero aun vas a redactar tu versión y será leído… no me molestara si eres imparcial, igual pienso escribirlo... aunque estoy seguro muchos serán infelices al respecto-

-Bueno-

-Sakura parece extraña ¿Crees que me tenga miedo? - pregunta cambiando el tema de conversación, aun ocupada con Mae y ajena al aroma a sangre que plaga su ropa. 

-¿Miedo? Creo que solo es envidia, fue asombrosa, Retsu-hime, nos opaco a todos-Sai se inserta groseramente ahora sentándose del otro lado como si perteneciera.

-¿Como de traidor fuiste integrado al equipo? y es bueno que no me llames Senju- murmura Retsu sin acusación, solo curiosidad al ver de reojo al pálido chico. 

-Es una historia algo larga, pero en si, Sai demostró ser de confianza- Tenzo es el que contesta fácilmente. 

El enviado de root solo se encoge de hombros -Me agrada este equipo y como crea sus lazos sin buscarlos, Retsu-hime, creo que me quedare con ustedes solo para ver el alcance de esto... si es que no le molestaría formar un equipo conmigo-

Retsu no comprende esta voluntad avivada en alguien sin emociones, pero se encoge de hombros con solo una mirada al divertido Tenzo, seguro se perdió una buena historia, espera leerlo en el reporte mas adelante o pedirle cuando lleguen a casa -Danzo no perderá tal oportunidad de mantenerme vigilada en misiones, Sai, estoy segura no lucharas para un lugar en mis futuras misiones-ofrece. 

El campamento cae en un silencio cómodo, Sakura la regaña por no cambiarse y la envía a al menos limpiarse en uno de los ríos que hay cercas… mientras se lava, Retsu no evita pensar que han matado a Orochimaru, algo que no sucedería hasta mucho después, llevando su cuerpo como una ofrenda a la aldea y Sasori sigue vivo con promesas de intentar matarla para hacerla uno de sus juguetes.

Cambios, muchos vienen, ahora solo le queda elegir el menor de los daños ¿no?


	12. Lapso

Sumergida en la bañera cálida, con su cabello limpio extendido por todo el lugar... suspira contenta de estar en casa, Retsu solo mira el techo de su baño con total tranquilidad después de un día agitado.

Como adivino, su misión causo diferentes reacciones al momento de reportar y entregar un cuerpo en un pergamino bien cerrado a una Shizune confundida; los pequeños detalles serán escritos para ser leídos por Tsuna-chan y Hatake.

Pero hasta el momento, el consenso general es que fue peligroso e imprudente aliarse con un impredecible shinobi como es Sasori además de dejarlo ir con facilidad... también como permitió que el otro traidor, Sasuke, se marchara del asunto.

Se sumerge haciendo burbujas.

Su misión carecía de sencillez, tenia la finta de trampa de ambos lados... si, acepta que fue su falla aceptar una ayuda como el akatsuki, considerando lo que hizo en Suna… tampoco se arrepiente de dejar ir a Sasuke o perder el tiempo midiéndole... pero al final logro asesinar a un traidor, conseguir información simple de Sasori, hasta obtuvieron de regreso a Kusanagi y evidenciar una agenda oculta de Danzo. 

Todo sin perder a nadie en el camino. 

Retsu no evita fruncir el ceño considerando lo ultimo de sus pensamientos.

Como Godaime, Tsuna-chan tenia todo el derecho de tratar a Sai... un temporal traidor que acepto pasar información secreta al Sannin, confesándolo a Tenzo en algún momento muy lejos de sus oídos… con todo el peso de su ley, pero no vio tal cosa, supone que eso lo estarán discutiendo a puerta cerrada, por lo que sabe, nunca pueden tocar a Danzo en el canon quizás sea lo mismo ahora. 

Agitando el agua al hundirse profundamente, mira el mundo a través del liquido con algo así como el desinterés... que el mundo siga girando, mientras no maten a nadie que ame, pueden hacer lo que quieran.... jadeando por aire, con un largo bostezo, Retsu se levanta en la bañera esperando escurrirse antes de salir recogiendo una mullida toalla de paso, su cabello aun esta derramando mucho liquido y la hace torcer la nariz. 

Después de algunos cuidados, sale a la habitación arrastrando los pies. 

La ventana demuestra que el sol comienza a meterse, esta tan cansada como para hacer su rutina por lo que solo se viste con algo cómodo y flojo... deja su cabello lacio suelto... sale para vagar en la cocina, quizás hacer algo rápido para cenar. 

Tenzo esta ausente, haciendo cualquier cosa que haga a sus espaldas. 

Por lo que tiene la enorme casa sola, pasa de largo la oficina, ha decidido que será problema de mañana considerando cuanto tiempo tienen desde que el ultimo clon se marcho para estar a disposición de Jiraya... todavía no se disipa, por lo que quizás sigan en ese viaje a sabrá kami donde... pero eso significa trabajo administrativo acumulado. 

Se encuentra tarareando alrededor de la nevera, canturrea una canción ajena, de las pocas que se adaptaron bien al idioma y que aun logro retener en su memoria... se agita con algunas papas en la mano, se encuentra cantando a todo volumen con el cuchillo y pone aceite a hervir... para cuando finaliza, se encuentra dorando con alegría. 

Metiendo papas, camarones o calamares empanizados, calentando algo de Takoyaki que sobro de cuando llegaron en la tarde... se sienta en la pequeña mesa ubicada en la cocina para comer tranquilamente... saca algo para leer, sin mucha variedad, ha elegido una novela de romance básico.

Era una buena noche.

Hasta que sintió a alguien en su puerta que le amarga el delicioso sabor del camarón.

Se mantiene comiendo aun cuando es consciente de a quien uno de sus clones ha permitido entrar, hunde el camarón en algo de aderezo, finge que esta cómoda… finge que es casual... pero siente su mirada pesada tan pronto llega a la cocina.

-Me has decepcionado-

Gira los ojos bajando los palillos para darle un gesto plano a Danzo, ahí debajo de su puerta como si perteneciera y fuera tan digno de estar a esa hora en su casa sin anuncio alguno -Buenas Noches a ti tambien- regresa sin miramientos.

-Teniendo todo el potencial... -

-Traje al traidor muerto, por si no lo sabes- interrumpe groseramente Retsu, aun sin abandonar su posición perezosa y dejando sus sagrados alimentos enfriarse bajo el duelo de miradas.

-Pero de una manera poco digna, con ayuda de un shinobi traidor y dejando ir a los otros fácilmente… todo eso podías tomarlo en solitario, doblegar esa pobre aldea sin dejar a ninguno vivo, demostrar de una vez por todas el peso de tu sangre, Senju-hime, pero preferiste hacer todo a medias-

Se recarga en la mesa divertida, alegre y todo de manera falsa al inclinar su cabeza -Es muy tarde para esto ¿No podías esperar a mañana?- se recarga en la silla con su mirada en blanco, sosteniéndose de morder e insultar.

-Obviamente no entiendes la gravedad del asunto, Senju-hime, su comportamiento como siempre deja mucho que desear- espeta el anciano en castigo. 

Retsu sabe que este hombre solo viene a darle una lección, por lo que solo lo fulmina con advertencia -Danzo, no me gusta que me vengas a dar lecciones de dignidad... cuando usaste mi misión como tapadera- le lanza fácilmente. 

Una ceja se arquea, sereno e inocente -¿Me acusas sin evidencia? Senju-hime, debería tener un poco de cuidado con eso, cualquier cosa que sucediera en esa misión… comprobé, ante el Godaime y Hatake, que no estuve involucrado- le explica altivamente, sin dudar y consciencia. 

Se encoge de hombros -Como sea- despide con un ademan torpe -Si solo estas aquí para eso, pierdes tu tiempo-

-Me exasperas que te desperdicies de esa manera, Senju-hime- insiste tercamente. 

-No me interesa ganarme el mundo, Danzo, deberías ya saberlo- 

Un bufido hace eco, Shimura aun le da una larga mirada cargada de desprecio y decepción al girarse para abandonar el recinto bajo la vigilancia atenta de su clon... Retsu por su parte ha perdido el apetito, se sienta en la mesa unos segundos para controlar su propia respiración, su enojo de que el hombre insista en tener algo que decir sobre su comportamiento, rendimiento o como dirige su clan.

Al menos ahora no hablo sobre niños. 

Pero le dejo en claro que el descarado en verdad tiene los huevos de mantener la fachada elocuente, de su postura "soy mejor que tu" a pesar de conspirar en contra del orden de la aldea, de robar niños y experimentar con Hashi... con sus misiones, le ha dado la oportunidad de presumirla, de actualizar libros de bingo de todos los países ¿No es suficiente? ¿De que le sirve la ambición si esta muy cerca de la tumba? Danzo debería jubilarse como Saru-kun y disfrutar a su familia. 

-¿Retsu-hime?- la voz tentativa del Hatake viene a sus oídos interrumpiendo sus profundos pensamientos.

Parpadea aun recostada en la mesa, aun rodeada de comida fría y vestida para dormir, solo suspira cansada al enderezarse... darle una mirada a su clon para dejarlos solos, ofrecerle la silla delante con silencio y tristeza -Esta algo frio, pero sírvete y calienta- invita. 

Kakashi no se mueve para tomar algo de su mesa, su ojo cae en ella insistentemente -¿Esta bien?-

-Una mala visita- ofrece con un encogimiento de hombros. 

-¿Quien?- demanda.

Pero Retsu quien no le importa la repentina emoción del hombre solo se encoge de hombros -Nadie importante- murmura al tumbar su cabeza de nuevo en la mesa -¿Que necesitas? ¿Tampoco podías esperar a mañana?- pide patéticamente. 

Un suspiro, Kakashi le da palmadas en su cabeza -Lo lamento, no podía esperar- se disculpa aun acariciándola como un cachorro.

Un gemido, Retsu se recarga en su barbilla mirando sucio al hombre -Bueno, que puedo hacer por ti tan tarde en el día, Hatake-

-Solo quería tus observaciones personales sobre Sakura- canturrea aun su mano en la cabeza del líder Senju, antes de parpadear en su único ojo y retroceder descaradamente -Claro, ella ya me ha contado como fue su misión, la ha intimidado, Retsu-hime- acusa infantilmente. 

Gira los ojos, antes de enderezarse de nuevo pasando una mano por su cabello e ignorando la burla -Tiene un buen rendimiento, pude observarlo mejor que en la misión de Suna... había escuchado que sus entrenamientos eran intensos, pero verlo fue bastante bueno... has educado a una buena Kunoichi, Hatake, aunque ligeramente distraída por Sasuke- se encoge de hombros. 

El peliblanco arruga su ojo complacido. 

-¿Han hecho algo con Sai?- pregunta al recargarse en su mano, mirando su mesa algo llena y pensando seriamente en reanudar su cena ahora que su disgusto se ha pasado. 

-No hay nada que hacerle al chico, Retsu-hime- el Hatake contesta con un tono apretado. 

-Veo, supongo que lo veré circulando ¿no?- 

-Si, solo no espere misiones próximas, el consejo se esta tomando en serio la protección de sus activos-

-Entonces Naruto como yo estamos fuera de circulación por ahora-

-Temo decirle, que si, al menos hasta que controlemos la fuga de información-

Retsu le da una mirada de pena por su trabajo, antes de ponerse de pie para comenzar a recalentar la comida con un tarareo quedo -Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, supongo que siempre puedo distraerme... creo que daré el paso del Senjutsu-

El Hatake se queda en silencio un largo segundo, antes de ponerse de pie para ayudarle a calentar los platos -Solo no haga nada sola ¿Quiere?, bien puede acercarse a Jiraya, ahora que esta en el pueblo con Naruto-

-No seria mala idea, solo necesito una ligera supervisión-

-Naruto no es tan malo- defiende el peliblanco al atenderse a si mismo, robar comida es su firma después de todo. 

-Por supuesto, porque nadie le ha dicho que nos encontramos con el amor de su vida- canturrea al dejarse caer en la silla, volver a comer como si la interrupción de Danzo no hubiera existido. 

Un ojo se arruga divertido de la comparativa, antes de ponerse serio -¿Como esta él? Como es Sasuke-

-Sabes, pudiste empezar por eso y no usar a Sakura como pretexto- acusa, porque seguro es por el traidor por el que deseaba comenzar el Hatake. 

-Mah, también me interesa mi pequeña kunoichi- El copy nin protesta airadamente. 

Retsu le da un gesto en blanco, pero suspira con un camarón en la boca -El niño creció bien, aparentemente sano, veloz y amargado... Yoriichi no desperdicio su tiempo, el chico a pesar de su renuencia, termino usando lo que aprendió tanto de mi amigo como de ti... una sombra, pero seguro puliéndolo, puede hacer cosas asombrosas- admite sinceramente. 


	13. Estable

Era fácil olvidar que de nuevo esta castigada dentro de la aldea al contar con variadas distracciones.

Siendo líder de clan y medico activo en el hospital con trabajo atrasado al tener a sus clones secuestrados por cierto sannin la tuvieron dentro de sus diferentes oficinas el máximo de horas que le dedica (se atiene a 8 hrs con descansos intercalados, dividido entre los dos, como un buen recuerdo de su tiempo como oficinista)… igualmente ha reanudado sus experimentos de fuinjutsu, entrenamientos y otros estudios.

Se perdió la tentativa promesa al Hatake de empezar a indagar en el Senjutsu.

Hasta que se lo vuelven a mencionar esa mañana con Tsuna-chan sentada delante de su escritorio, un gesto cansado pero una pequeña sombra de sonrisa cariñosa -Sabia que lo olvidarías-

Dejando sus herramientas de escritura, abandonando el presupuesto del mes y la asignación de patrocinio, Retsu pasa una mano por sus ojos -Culpo a Jiraya- añade señalando todo lo que ha tenido que trabajar extra.

-Por supuesto- la rubia agita sus coletas en una negativa divertida -El punto es que el consejo se entero, Danzo se entero...- señala con un tono descontento, seguro ha habido suficientes dramas lejos de sus oídos después de su misión -Quieren que tomes ese entrenamiento- 

Que se lo impongan era un tanto molesto, pero Retsu solo tuerce la nariz -Culpo a Hatake- ahora señala acusadora, era al único que le comento al respecto.

-El chico pensó prudente que lo supieran-

Detiene su descontento, adivina que para ser divulgado debió de haberlo visto prudente el copy-nin ante el consejo, suspira paciente -¿Política?-

-Si, han estado demasiado ruidosos y descontentos-

-Culpo a Danzo-

-Veo ¿Fue esa mala visita?- ojos agudos la fulminan. 

-Supongo que Hatake no lo dejo en paz, pero si, fue esa mala visita-

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?-

-Tienes mucho en tu plato, además, Danzo siempre ladra pero no muerde-

-Retsu, no subestimes las intenciones del anciano- señala con un dedo puntiagudo, recargando su enorme busto en su escritorio -puedes pasarte tu tiempo aquí o en el hospital, pero ese Sai esta demasiado al pendiente de ti- gruñe, escupiendo el nombre del ex root como una maldición. 

Arquea la ceja ante el resentimiento al niño.

-Todavía no puedo creer que se salieran con la suya, Mocosa, si hubiera procedido, el niño seria el único ejecutado- admite con sombras pesadas en su joven rostro, Tsunade seguro ha luchado a puerta cerrada y perdido varias batallas.

Retsu le da unas palmadas consoladoras -Siempre pagan justo por pecadores...- parafrasea con una pequeña sonrisa -Pero salvaste una vida, el niño puede ser influido e hiciste bien en asignarle un equipo para que aprenda a vivir- halaga.

-Palabras sabias ¿no?-

-Soy vieja, no sabia- corrige al retirarse en su silla -Pero supongo que si he notado a Sai en mi radar, nunca saluda, el grosero-

Tsunade gira los ojos impaciente de la desestimación de un potente espía detrás de sus pisadas -Y eso debe hacerte sonar una campana, Mocosa-

-No creo que quieran hacerme daño, Danzo perdería un gran activo si hiciera eso... aunque supongo que hay peores destinos que la muerte ¿no?-

Tsunade se levanta para golpear justo en el sello Yin con violencia -Maldita sea mocosa, de verdad, no subestimes las conspiraciones a tu alrededor- espeta impaciente. 

Con un puchero, cubriéndose la parte atacada, Retsu suelta una exhalación ruidosa -Siempre ha habido conspiraciones a mi alrededor, Tsuna-chan- se queja sin ser mentira.

El Godaime vuelve a intentar golpearla, terminan en un juego de agilidad veloz en el que Retsu perdió cuando sus documentos comenzaron a volar por el aire provocado en el juego de manos -Eso te pasa por descuidada ¡No debes bajar la guardia! ahora no hay un Uzumaki dispuesto a sacarte de la política a tu alrededor- grita honestamente enojada. 

Un puchero, acomodando su papelería con una mano mientras con la otra acaricia su área dañada, baja la mirada -Moh, entiendo pero no tienes que ser violenta-

-Es lo que me obligas- gruñe al sentarse de golpe con ojos severos. 

-Para eso podemos entrenar- ofrece, extraña su tiempo juntas, sola a veces es aburrido y buscar a alguno de los otros niños de no era opcional, porque eso significaría socializar, ya tuvo mucho de eso en la misión. 

-Como si tuviera el tiempo-

-Estas aquí- no evita señalar.

Tsunade le lanza un gesto sucio, antes de suspirar y encogerse de hombros -Hatake es bueno para algo, a veces... me da un respiro- acepta de buena gana.

Retsu no detiene de darle una sonrisa picara.

El Godaime entiende lo que no dice y la vuelve a golpear velozmente.

Enderezándose con su frente ya roja de tantos maltratos, Retsu hace un puchero digno de Hashirama -En serio, no es necesario la violencia-

-Somos shinobis, supéralo-

-Ya lo supere, pero eso no significa que entre familia no podamos hablar como gente civilizada-

-Deja de quejarte, eso te ganas por tus insinuaciones-

-Bien que entendiste-

La rubia no la honra con una respuesta, antes de negar un tanto molesta. 

Volviendo a una postura digna, Retsu se encoge de hombros -Pero volviendo al tema, si, tomare el entrenamiento de Senjutsu al final de la semana, solo déjame adelantar trabajo y dime donde encontrarme con ellos-

-Le avisare a Jiraya que venga por ti- Tsunade se pone de pie con finalidad -Ah, Hinata volvió, le he dado la orden de secuestrarte-

-Pero Tsuna-chan-

-Nada de peros, si no hago esto, no saldrás a ningún lado- se detiene en la puerta, altiva y amenazante, el Godaime no admite ningún pero. 

Otro puchero, agitando su cabello fuera del camino -Pero estaba planeando ir al complejo Sarutobi, Mirai seguro ya me olvido a estas alturas- lamenta ruidosamente. 

-Como sea, lleva a la niña contigo, Hiashi seguro estará encantado de saber que pasan tiempo juntas-

-Solo porque los Hyugas se aprovechan de mi nobleza-

-Y porque eres buena influencia para la niña, tartamudea menos últimamente-

-Eso no soy yo, es Tenten y Sakura-

-Como digas, además, los Nara también aprovecharían su ventaja, pero su mocoso no deja de resistirse... lo tienes muy avergonzado- Tsunade se detiene en la puerta lanzándole un gesto pícaro.

-Fue su ultima cita, obtuvo una herida en un lugar sensible, lo hubieras visto, todo mortificado... le hice el día a Asuma y Choji, si Ino fuera menos bruja, también disfrutaríamos su vergüenza juntas- Retsu canturrea sin pena, ajustándose de nuevo para empezar la papelería.

Tsunade suspira impaciente, sabiendo que su comentario se ha perdido por completo -Tienes un amplio repertorio para elegir- dice directamente. 

-Como si pudiera ver a un niño de esa manera-

El Godaime bufa con una negativa, marchándose sin mirar atrás. 

XXXXX

Mirai era una niña entusiasta. 

Retsu no dejaba de arrullarla mientras la lanzaba alto, para ser atrapada, una acción que le gustaba hacer mucho antes de nacer en esta vida a los niños... claro, con la edad ya no pudo... pero ahora si, la juventud es un milagro que en ocasiones se olvida disfrutar con plenitud. 

Hinata ha dejado de tener ataques de pánico ante el trato al infante, ahora solo se mantiene alejada con Konohamaru... dándole consejos como genin recién graduado, quizás lo hace para ignorarla y dejar de preocuparse por como juega con la niña en sus manos. 

-Un día, dejaras caer a mi hija- Asuma murmura adentrándose al jardín con su equipo siguiéndole. 

Un gesto antes de detenerse de su juego volador -Ese día nunca llegara, pero ahora veo que me traiciona... el favoritismo del progenitor- hace un puchero al pasar su juguete a manos del jounin divertido y feliz. 

-Cuando tengas a tus hijos, comprenderás- Asuma le lanza burlonamente. 

Gira los ojos ante el divertido jounin, antes de enfocarse en los otros -¿Como les va? ¿Ningún problema Shikamaru?-

El usuario de sombra enrojece desde donde esta viendo el suelo con insistencia, Choji arruga sus ojos sin soltar la bolsa de papas con absoluta compasión o alegría e Ino pone sus manos en la cadera -Deja de ser una idiota, Retsu-

-Ay, andamos violentas- canturrea la Senju divertida de la postura defensiva de la rubia, molestarse no esta en su naturaleza -Si no fuera porque me odias, estarías burlándote junto a mi- suspira dramáticamente -Pero de verdad, Shikamaru ¿No hay ninguna molestia?- dice seriamente ignorando a la rubia.

El Nara se aclara la garganta, su postura es lánguida pero rehúsa a coincidir en sus miradas -No- 

Debería burlarse, quizás recordar cuando tenían accidentes extraños en su entrenamiento al que acudían a revisiones periódicas, pero abandona tal cosa, sabe no seria un buen momento para eso -Excelente, no dudes en venir a mi para cualquier cosa-

-No creo que quiera volver a ti para algo como eso, Retsu-hime, arruina posibilidades- Asuma canturrea agitando a su hija peor que como ella estaba haciendo, sin mirarlos y arrullando a la pequeña. 

Arquea la ceja ante tal comentario ocioso, Shikamaru parece querer enterrarse de mortificación, Choji ha pasado sus papas para consolarlo... Ino ha preferido enfocarse en Hinata y Konohamaru sabiendo que siempre pierde con su equipo ante ella. 

-Ya sabes, Retsu-hime, facilitarías todo si fueras mas accesible-

Frunce el ceño ante la acusación hecha por el ahora padre, todos parecen mirarla con anticipación ¿Conspiración? ¿Alianza para que? antes de negar indagar en esto, socializar era complicado siempre y se encoge de hombros -Soy accesible-

-Siempre esta en el hospital o el complejo- Choji puntualiza ofreciéndole una papa. 

-Fui a misiones- la Senju se defiende tomando lo regalado, no le gustan mucho los sabores extraños ¿No hay queso con chile? ¿Siquiera hay jalapeño aqui? tararea, cosas que no recuerda indagar en otros momentos. 

-Pero ya no más- Asuma señala indicando cuanto sabe de su actual imposición -Por lo que has vuelto a encerrarte-

-Estoy aquí- Retsu murmura masticando. 

-El Godaime seguramente te obligo- el jounin añade con un resoplido de Mirai. 

-Bien, culpable de todos los cargos señor policía-

Una oleada de risas de los chicos ahora rodeándola casualmente.

-Bueno, podrías ir al complejo Nara más- Shikamaru agrega casualmente.

-¿Para ser abordada por una partida contra Shikaku?- le regresa con un suspiro -no es que sea malo pero la ultima vez se extendió para toda la vida-exagera, pero meh, de verdad fue larga esa partida. 

-Eres muy buena- el heredero de las sombras añade con una pequeña sonrisa, su vergüenza superada. 

-Tobirama era el bueno, a mi me obligo a aprenderlo- murmura exasperada -Si no fuera porque tuvo poco tiempo, tenia que hablar con Saru-kun y otras cosas que hicieron a mi espalda... probablemente le hubiera señalado el complejo Nara para un partido, le gustaba mucho- añade algo nostálgica.

Casi olvida lo que leyó, lo que el Nidaime se llevo a la tumba, muchas cosas se han quedado en el pasado y a falta de curiosidad o pruebas, era mejor dejarlo de esa manera. 

-Entonces, el Nidaime era bueno- Asuma se aclara la garganta. 

-Si, mucho, solía sentarme durante las noches... sobre todo antes de irme a esa misión larga en la que terminaría en las fronteras y luego aquí…- sonríe con tristeza, Retsu se pierde como todos miran atentos el pedazo de información de su pasado fuera de las chicas -Me explicaría que estaba haciendo mal, como cambiar mi jugada de manera lógica y no desperdiciar recursos... hablaría con esa voz grave, firme y clara... en ocasiones terminaría adormilada, Hashi siempre le gustaba interrumpirnos de manera violenta... Tobirama nunca lo perdonaría, entonces la mañana siguiente nos levantaría absurdamente temprano en un entrenamiento salvaje...- ríe negando con un suspiro. 

-Los extrañas ¿no?- Asuma cuestiona interrumpiendo el extraño silencio.

Parpadeando, se encoge de hombros -Siempre- ofrece, Retsu niega siquiera tomar ese rumbo en la conversación, disipar el ambiente de pena y comprensión, sonríe brillante -¿Van a misión?-

-Si, Retsu-hime- el divertido Jounin acepta de buena gana el cambio de tema. 

Estaba por pedir detalles cuando el chakra de Konohamaru se remueve, el sonido de transformación llega, al girarse, Retsu se encuentra con un escenario un tanto impactante... varias mujeres hermosas, totalmente desnudas entre humo... el grito escandalizado de Ino, Hinata y su falta de aire... los hombres repentinamente rojos... Senju soltó una gran carcajada por la escena cómica.

XXXXX

Sai la abordo durante su viaje a buscar de comer.

Hinata salto sobre sus pies con un chillido indigno para una kunoichi por la repentina aparición de un desconocido en su pequeño grupo, antes de recomponerse con vergüenza y mirar a ambos con disculpas en sus labios. 

Retsu se aclara la garganta un tanto divertida -Sai, esta es Hinata... Hinata, este es Sai- presenta como responsable de ser la conexión entre ambos. 

-Mucho gusto, Hyuga-sama- el pálido chico sonríe como siempre, también demuestra que sabe quien es la de ojos pálidos y la línea de respeto sin borrar.

-Entonces has decidido no ser un perseguidor ¿no?-

-Lamento eso, solo no tenia ningún pretexto para hablarle-

-Fuimos a una misión juntos, Sai, puedes hablarme cuando quieras-

-No creo que sea eso correcto, Retsu-hime, me he topado con algún tipo de resistencia de las personas a su alrededor-

-¿Tenzo?- adivina con una risa disimulada de Hinata. 

-Y Hatake-san, también otros jounin junto con algunos chunnin, su popularidad es notable sin embargo no comprendo sus amenazas, de todas maneras, preferí evitar cualquier daño hasta ahora-

Supone que Sai salga de la nada toco algunos nervios, aunque no comprende esa barrera protectora que tiene a su alrededor ¿Porque? ella es bastante capaz de defenderse, de eso esta segura, pero supone que era mejor dejarlo en paz, antes de negar y enfocarse en el pálido niño -¿Entonces?-

Sai sonríe aun a la velocidad de sus pasos -Me he tomado las molestias de leer algunos libros... sin embargo, Sakura y el capitán Tenzo no son de mucha ayuda- dice directamente -¿Podría ayudarme?- 

-Por supuesto-

-Bueno, habla de estos lazos entre personas que comento durante nuestra misión… de la amistad- empieza el Root sin cambios en su tono, mirando el camino con su eterna sonrisa -Sakura dice que son importantes es lo que nos da significado como personas, Tenzo esta de acuerdo con ella... pero ¿De verdad son importantes? ¿Para que serian útiles? el libro habla mucho de esto, pero no comprendo del todo... usted es amistosa, pero no veo que sea algún tipo de lazo del que describen-

Hinata abre sus ojos, silenciosa e interesada.

Retsu tararea, ordenando lo que quiere explicarle al arruinado niño -Sientes esta soledad, un vacío inexplicable y desapego por la vida... existes, pero no vives...- empieza recogiendo pedazos de lo que alguna vez sintió -entonces aparecen personas, son constantes, te hacen abandonar un poco ese frio y empiezas a verlos como algo importante... algo que no podrías imaginar sin ellos de nuevo... los lazos es eso, apegos, comprensión, amor y amistad... cálidas emociones que te hacen apreciar vivir y darías la vida por ellos.. también es algo que es reciproco- tararea inspirada -Puedo no sentir esto por todos, algo tan profundo, pero tengo lazos... como dijiste... esta Tenzo, Tsuna-chan y Yoriichi-

La hyuga hace un sonido ahogado que ignora por ahora. 

-Su explicación es mas comprensible- Sai se detiene de golpe, mirando su estomago desnudo -He sentido eso antes, Retsu-hime, pero lo perdí ¿Tengo oportunidad de volverlo a sentir?-

-Tienes que ser perseverante- Retsu le da una palmada a la cabeza de cuervo, sonriendo en todo momento -Y por lo que sé, estas empezando ¿no?-

-Si- el antes root afirma con entusiasmo. 

-Puede que no vayamos a misiones juntos como dije, pero cuento en que puedas visitarme ¿Quieres? No más acecho-

-Claro, Retsu-hime- Sai le sonríe, algo mas sincero antes de desaparecer.

-¿Retsu-hime?-

-Lo siento, no quería sonar ruda- Retsu reanuda su andar con la Hinata incomoda a su lado. 

-Yo, yo prometo ganarme su amistad-

La Senju le sonríe divertida, otra que parece tomarlo como un reto en vez de un insulto. 

XXXXX

-Escuche algo divertido hoy durante la tarde- Hatake esta en su sala principal, tumbado entre los cojines y con una tetera caliente en la mesa, bebiendo como si fuera su casa.

Enviándole un gesto ofendido a tal invasor parada debajo del marco que da entrada al modesto salón de aspecto tradicional -Estoy regañando a Tenzo, de verdad-

-No puedes enojarte con él, soy su preferido-

-Eso es ofensivo, yo soy su familia-

-Tengo antigüedad- un único ojo guiñe descarado. 

Gira los ojos-¿De verdad? ¿Vienes a chismear cuando se que tienes mucho trabajo?- lanza sin miramientos, dejando su cabello húmedo suelto y bastante relajada después de ir a las termales con Hinata, toparse a Tenten con la que terminaron discutiendo de varias cosas.

Una de esas, es ganarse su amistad como un juego de competencia en la que Sakura seguro estará participando. 

-Mah, no seas agresiva, vengo como un comunicador fiel- el Copy nin canturrea al sentarse para servir ambas tazas con fluidez. 

Tomando asiento al otro lado en perfecto seiza, Retsu le da un gesto sin impresionar -Por supuesto, Hatake, que te compre el que no te conozca- 

-Oh, otro refrán para mi repertorio-

-Eres un ladrón-

-Soy un shinobi, el mejor y futuro hokage-

-Ahora usas ese titulo cuando sé que no lo querías- Retsu le arquea la ceja, con la taza entre manos. 

-Uno aprende a apreciarlo, además, no puedo presumir a cualquiera-

-Por supuesto, entonces ¿Qué chisme traes?- pide bebiendo el cálido liquido, bastante justo para indicar que el tipo estaba muy al pendiente de su llegada. 

-Bueno, que puedes ser amistosa pero no consideras a muchos amigos ¿no?-

-Oh, pensé que ya lo sabias, eres profesor de Sakura, Hatake- acusa con la taza aun entre manos. 

Una arruga de ojo, se encoge de hombros bebiendo a traves de su mascara -Se me olvido mencionarlo-

-O no encontraste pretexto para señalarlo, en serio, hombre, se directo-

-Había muchas distracciones entonces- admite el jounin próximo hokage con soltura.

-Además, no es como si no lo hubieran notado antes... me aconsejaste cuando creo que eres el menos indicado- acusa poniendo la taza en la mesa -y cualquiera con una habilidad de observación, lo vería ¿no?-

El hombre se ve solemne, por un momento silencio mirando el liquido algo cálido -Supongo- es lo único que dice.

-¿Ese es el único chisme?- pregunta.

Parpadeando, el único ojo la enfoca antes de arrugarse con normalidad -Que probablemente te gustan las mujeres-

Retsu abre la boca, la cierra y arruga la nariz ante tal cosa seguro extendida entre todos, supone que eso explica muchas miradas en las aguas termales -¿Porque dicen eso?-

-Bueno, puede que Sakura haya sido escuchada sobre ese encuentro caliente con esa kunoichi extranjera en tu ultima misión- Kakashi canta demasiado alegre -Y con el escandalo de hoy, con el nieto del Sandaime mostrando un jutsu pervertido... bueno- se encoge de hombros.

Rie divertida, negando antes de resoplar -Los jounin son personas sin que hacer ¿no? Para extender eso a una velocidad tan rápida de una niña de mi edad-

Hatake hace una mueca, porque sinceramente decir eso de un niño es, ahora que lo considera, espeluznante -Somos shinobis, la información es lo nuestro- Hatake arquea su única ceja -¿Entonces?-

-Entonces ¿que?- murmura sirviendo mas té para ambos. 

-Uno se que es verdad ¿El otro?- kakashi empuja inclinando la cabeza en conspiración. 

-¿Que te hace tan especial para saberlo?-

Un resoplido, antes de que el copy-nin haga un ademan herido -Tan mala, pensé que éramos cercanos, ambos intercambiamos instintos asesinos... ¡Secaste hectáreas de arboles por mi!-

Retsu resopla -Maldita sea, olvida eso-

Pero el jounin continua ignorándola como si nada -pero resulta que no soy parte de tus considerados amigos- se limpia una falsa lagrima. 

-Eres tan dramático como Gai-

-¡No soy como Gai!-

-Como sea, Hatake, has visitado más de lo que has hecho durante estos años ¿Qué en verdad quieres?- dice directamente, sin paciencia y seria, la taza vacía abandonada de nuevo. 

-Se que donde esta Naruto, esta lejos del alcance de cualquiera del akatsuki...- Hatake cambia por completo a algo serio -Se que sonara ridículo, son de la misma edad pero ¿Podrías cuidarlo por mi?-

-Hatake, nunca me has tratado como si fuera de la edad de tus genin...- señala sin amargura, Retsu solo apunta hechos -y no soy una niñera...- advierte con un suspiro -pero tampoco soy insensible, hare lo que pueda por el niño... -

-No es tan malo-

Retsu le da un gesto plano.

Kakashi ríe descarado, antes de ponerse serio -ahora lo que podemos hacer, es hacerlo fuerte-

-Si, aunque no prometo no traumarlo como te prometí al principio ¿no?- le recuerda con zisaña. 

-Creo que ahora, eso ya no importa ¿no? ya no soy su sensei para protegerlos- murmura tristemente el invasor de su hogar. 

-Siempre serás su sensei, Hatake, puedes ya no ser contado en esa celda, pero cuando Naruto regrese... cuando al fin avance en las líneas… todavía te verán como parte de su equipo-

-¿Siempre sabes que decir?-

-Es un don-


	14. Inesperado

-Pequeña hime, bienvenida al monte Myoboku- la voz alegre de Jiraya a su costado es entusiasta.

Retsu solo se orienta unos segundos de viaje al estilo convocación inversa, antes de en verdad ver lo que le están presentando... no evita soltar un silbido impresionado ante las grandes montañas, el rico ambiente de chakra, la humedad reinando en el aire y el cielo despejado iluminando todo el escenario entre montañas, vegetación enorme y estatuas de sapos. 

-Sin habla ¿no?- una pequeña voz se regocija.

La Senju parpadea, mirando la cosa de color rojizo e inteligencia en sus reptiles ojos, le da una enorme sonrisa al agacharse a su nivel-Si, se siente bastante chakra natural, es muy hermoso a primera vista y deben estar orgullosos ¿no?-

El sapo se infla presuntuoso -Por supuesto, señorita y es bastante buena en detectar la carga en el aire- halaga con una extraña sonrisa en su raro rostro -¿Su nombre?-

-Deja de querer impresionar a la pequeña hime, Gamata- castiga el sannin con un resoplido antes de que pudiera contestar la pregunta educada. 

-Si tan solo trajeras humanos tan lindos como ella- la rana le regresa con unos ojos filosos -Pero solo trajiste a uno ruidoso, feo y grosero... con un clon de alto calibre, sinceramente, ahora veo de donde es y no estoy decepcionado ¿No le interesaría formar un contrato con nosotros?- la enfoca con total seriedad.

Retsu aun agachada tiene el impulso de parpadear asombrada por tal ofrecimiento tan fácil, antes de negar divertida -Lo siento, ya tengo un contrato- murmura con un encoger de hombros. 

-¿De verdad? Estoy seguro podemos ser una segunda convocatoria-

-Vaya, de verdad te escuchas desesperado Gamata, no te culpo, la pequeña hime es impresionante para ignorar- Jiraya guiñe un ojo al dar unos pasos tentativos, Retsu no reacciona ante tales halagos por lo que solo se endereza insegura -Sin embargo, no creo que al Keta Taisha le guste compartir al único que le queda-

El sapo parece congelarse, Retsu se pregunta ¿Qué es este Keta Taisha? y ¿Por qué Jiraya sabe mas al respecto que ella? pero se detiene de preguntar, cuando el pobre reptil se aclara la garganta ruidosamente... dándole una mirada de apreciación y asombro como si fuera una celebridad. 

-Senju Retsu, única portadora del contrato Shinto Shrine- Jiraya hace un gran ademan a su dirección como una explicación a lo dicho anteriormente. 

Para la rana, que al parecer volvió a respirar, solo da un paso tentativo atrás -Una disculpa, hime-sama, no sabia quien era antes de ofrecer un contrato secundario... nunca faltaríamos al respeto a nuestro Keta-sama de esa manera- 

Jiraya se cruza de brazos afirmando aunque un tic curioso por el cambio de actitud del descarado reptil. 

-¿Que pretendes al traerla aquí antes de Keta-sama?- la rana susurra furiosamente saltando directamente al sannin asustado por la repentina llamada de atención -Como puedes ser tan desconsiderado, insensato- 

-Ey, espera- Jiraya levanta las manos de los constantes insultos lanzados sin piedad, con una sonrisa un tanto preocupada -No pensé que tendría que pedir permiso, nunca pido permiso a otros convocadores cuando los traigo aquí- 

-No, ustedes los humanos nunca piensan ¡Puede haberse perdido con el tiempo, pero las convocatorias como Keta-sama siempre debes pedirle permiso! ¡No es una simple convocatoria como nosotros! Es parte de la educación- escupe el sapo con un gesto feo -hablare con los ancianos, les advertiré pero eres tu el que debe disculparse cuando Keta-sama decida venir por su invocadora- 

-¿Que? De verdad es tan serio- Jiraya dice haciendo ademanes exagerados por el gesto homicida de la inocente rana -Pero... prometí enseñarle el senjutsu ¡Tsunade me matara si sabe que deje ir a su único pariente sin avisarle!-

-¿Enseñarle Senjutsu? No seas arrogante, Keta-sama menos te perdonara el insulto- levanta el gesto Gamata -Todo lo demás es tu problema- escupe al darle la espalda -Hime-sama, lamento esta vergüenza dada ante usted, siga a nuestro insensato convocador por ahora- ofrece humildemente a la perturbada Retsu, saltando lejos de esa plataforma sin mirar atrás. 

Hay un largo silencio, el nudo en el estomago ante la incertidumbre se ha formado durante todo este intercambio, para la Senju es como el recordatorio de que ha hecho bastantes cosas sin saber motivos como es esa firma de convocatoria que Hashirama le hizo firmar hace años -¿Que acaba de pasar?- pide tentativamente. 

-Al parecer, he ofendido a alguien mayor- murmura encorvado el sabio sapo. 

Retsu esta lejos de sentir compasión, solo mira sin emociones al que la ha traído a ese lugar... con un tentativo desarrollo inesperado, mejor se hubiera quedado en casa lejos de nuevos dramas... suspira, era demasiado tarde para dar un paso atrás, ya hizo promesas y el consejo tampoco la dejaría en paz con la opción de hacer a su producto mas cercas del fallecido Shodaime.

-No me digas- 

-Por favor, pequeña hime, no lo diga con ese tono- lamenta el sabio sapo -De verdad, no sabia que reaccionarían de esa manera- 

-Fue inesperado- acepta -Tsuna-chan no se enojara si me voy con este Keta-sama, Jiraya, esta lejos de tus manos-

-Lo dices fácil, pero hime solo me golpeara primero cuando le diga que no tengo a su pariente conmigo como lo prometí y luego me preguntara los detalles-

-Si lo pones de esa manera, si, probablemente te haga pulpa antes de preguntar-

-Gracias por sus palabras de consuelo-

-De nada-

Avanzando para caminar por ese sendero empedrado, el dúo se abre paso ante los diferentes escenarios llenos de humedad, naturaleza y sapos... muchos sapos. 

Gira los ojos, antes de suspirar mirando el camino, Retsu tiene una sola pregunta de todo esto -¿Porque sabes mas de mi invocación que yo?-

Jiraya suspira aun depresivo, seguro pensando en nefastos escenarios con Tsunade como su verdugo, seguro le tiene mas miedo que a esta misteriosa presencia como es Keta-sama y su posible reprimenda -De verdad no sabia lo que firmaba ¿no?-

-No me dieron muchas opciones, Jiraya, aunque tampoco puse resistencia... sinceramente, no me importo averiguar y Hashirama nunca me explico más allá de que nada esta vivo, solo construcciones sagradas- ofrece con el ceño fruncido en un intento de recordar el suceso en su noveno cumpleaños.

El sabio sapo la mira extraño, antes de seguir con su postura encorvada a pasos lentos -Fue casualidad que haya tropezado con cualquier cosa sobre las convocatorias del shodaime...- dice con sinceridad -Antes, durante la tercera guerra, el pueblo intento volver a traerlo a nuestro plano... era la esperanza de volver a tener aunque sea algo de la grandeza del primero... los sapos son los únicos que hablan al respecto sobre esas cosas, les pregunte- se encoge de hombros -pero los sapos me advirtieron que nadie seria capaz de manejarlo, que solo un usuario del elemento madera seria aceptado... en ese entonces no insinuaron que fuera tan especial...- frunce el ceño como si apenas considerara algunas pistas.

-Lo dice su nombre ¿no?- Retsu corta el silencio que cayo entre ellos, los ojos del anciano la miran interrogante -Santuario Sintoísta... Shinto Shrine- compara los nombres, a veces se pregunta como puede hacer eso, pero se encoge de hombros -es una religión, Jiraya, probablemente se trate de una convocatoria ligada a algo sagrado ¿no?- murmura con finalidad, pero su corazón se congela ante lo que dijo sin reservas... _eso_ , no es un recuerdo de este mundo... cuando el hombre se para de golpe con sus ojos brillando en especulación.

-¿Como sabes eso?-

-¿Hashirama me lo dijo?-

-Pequeña hime, no solo lo dices como pregunta sino que acababas de decir que nunca te explicaron- 

Chasquea la lengua, no dejando que el miedo la inunde al encogerse de hombros -No importa ¿no?- sonríe inocente.

Jiraya seguramente esta por cuestionar -QUE, PORQUE LA TRAJISTE A ELLA Y NO A SAKURA-CHAN- el grito de Naruto, uno odioso y lleno de recriminación, la salvo de la pena.

Era la primera vez que le daba alegría ver al anaranjado genin. 

-Por fin llegaste, Retsu- una copia de si misma la vio con alegría sufrida, dando un saludo infame sin esperar nada más para desaparecer en un estallido de astillas.

Las memorias la hacen fruncir el ceño acusador a Naruto aun gritándole a Jiraya, se arrepintió, nunca le daría alegría tratar con mocosos -De verdad que eres innecesariamente difícil- escupe cruzándose de brazos molesta (secretamente aliviada de olvidar por un momento su pequeña referencia escapada de sus labios).

-Usted no se meta- el dedo puntiagudo de Naruto la señala con un gesto frustrado.

-Eres un jodido shinobi, compórtate como uno...-gruñe analizando en el momento cada uno de los incidentes que su pobre clon paso estos días en esa supervisión, el niño ha perdido varias veces el control sobre el kyubi por pequeñas rabietas sin sentido -si te digo que hagas algo, es porque es de esa manera... no para hacerte sufrir, idiota-

-Usted no es mi maestra, nunca lo será, la rechazare siempre-

-Como quieras, ve a morir a una zanja si así lo quieres-

Naruto abre la boca, la cierra y enrojece.

-Bien, bien, niños- Jiraya se interpone entre ellos con un largo suspiro -Pensé que ya superamos esto, Naruto- no era acusación, pero sonaba de esa manera por la manera en que se pone el anaranjada niño.

-Porque ella... trae a Sakura-chan ¡Se supone que somos equipo!-

-La niña esta ocupada en misiones-suspira Retsu llamando al modo zen, paciencia y virtud, no quería dañar al niño que le encargo Hatake ¿verdad?

-¡Yo debería estar con ella!-

-¿En que mundo? Eres un genin, deberías estar haciendo misiones con otros genin... pero aquí estas, solo porque Jiraya intercedió por ti y tu regalo encerrado en tu estomago, niño, no mereces un trato especial solo porque lo grites constantemente- espeta secamente Retsu, girando los ojos porque de todas maneras estaba lejos de cumplir su promesa al copy nin.

Golpearlo poquito no parece mala idea además, por lo que entendió, de todas maneras se ira con su propia convocatoria. 

-Usted no sabe nada ¡No debería haber ido a esa misión con Sakura! ¡Kakashi-sensei debería hacer algo al respecto! ¡Me ha quitado todo!- 

Y ahí esta, lo que ha puesto al borde a su clon, constantes acusaciones de ser la responsable de arrebatarle no solo a su equipo... su lugar como shinobi… sus geniales misiones... su oportunidad de ser hokage... infantil e innecesario, no viendo cuantas veces lo ha ayudado... cuantas veces ha controlado al kyubi.

Retsu solo masajea el puente de la nariz ante la voz de Jiraya tratando de nuevo negociar con el rubio... aunque en verdad, el chico tiene razón, sin ella en la historia, Naruto hubiera permanecido activo en misiones fuera de su rango, en contacto con el resto de la aldea, forjando lazos que llevaran al mundo a un lugar mejor.

Se detiene con un nudo en su estomago de culpas nuevas.

¿Este Naruto será capaz de llegar a alguien como Nagato? Era necesario, porque de esa manera traen a tantos futuros muertos... ¿Obito igualmente es parte de alguien que influyo? Mirándolo, puede haber sido un versión mejor al canon, se ha preparado... ha obtenido herencias que no llegaría a tocar en su vida... pero su experiencia no es la misma, solo le queda confiar que aunque con cambios, sigue teniendo las bases del niño de la profecía ¿no? 

Retsu mira al cielo, ahora que repasa las cosas del canon... Recuerda que algo iba a suceder a estas alturas ¿Cuándo Asuma muere? se encoge de hombros -Bien, Según mi clon, te niegas a meditar- interrumpe la discusión a gritos entre Jiraya y Naruto.

El rubio se gira para mirarla -Yo no necesito algo como eso ¡Puedo empezar con las técnicas geniales!-

-Mente y cuerpo sano, niño-

-SOMOS DE LA MISMA EDAD- rompe el rubio con otro dedo acusador - Y cuando sea Hokage...-

Ella no se detiene de darle el peso de su instinto asesino para callarlo, no afecta la vegetación porque eso seria una falta de respeto a los sapos -Cuantas veces te he dicho que no menciones tu sueño si te comportas de esa manera, NO tienes el material para ser Hokage si piensas que llegando ahí cambiaras todo lo que debes aprender... que puedes saltarte pasos... que es solo ser fuerte y golpear las sagradas enseñanzas de un líder- escupe, pero antes de avanzar para realizar una mejor intimidación, la mano pesada de Jiraya la detiene.

-Hime, no lo hagas- 

-Bien, mi clon fue bastante paciente, chico, la original no lo es tanto- advierte al retroceder como si nada, bostezando y parpadeando el sueño que tiene.

Naruto levanta la vista, sus bigotes son remarcados y sus ojos de otro color insinuando cuanto poder tiene de control del kyubi -Tu...-

Un suspiro del sabio sapo -Sera mejor ver que has avanzado, Naruto- tranquilizador señala al chico para que se levante de donde esta de rodillas empujándolo mas allá del camino donde han estado parados todo este tiempo -Es mejor empezar desde el principio- murmura. 

Caminando detrás, Retsu niega para si misma divertida -No seas consecuente, Jiraya-

-Hablare con él- promete. 

Siempre hacen eso, Hatake como Jiraya siempre discuten con la terquedad del protagonista, nunca ve que funcione tales sermones, por lo que Retsu con un encoger de hombros toma un lugar cómodo al borde del claro al que han llegado... no cree que sea bien recibida en la rutina ahora.

Naruto como el sabio sapo se colocan en medio de ese pintoresco lugar bastante usado.

La Senju coloca su enorme pergamino a su lado a la sombra de un buen árbol, abandonando cualquier pretensión de entrenar que es a lo que vino... mira el cielo con pereza... se pone a meditar en perfecta sincronía con la carga del ambiente, disfrutando la sensación, ignorando el ruido que hacen sus otros dos compañeros. 

Es una brisa diferente, un cambio imperceptible en el aire, Retsu no evita relajarse en un instinto de "estar a salvo" que lava cualquier incomodidad que no sabia que tenia... pasos silenciosos se detienen delante de donde ella esta sentada en su meditación -Mi convocadora, no es necesario ensuciarte en estos suelos- una voz grave, llena de suavidad y mando la llaman. 

Abrir sus ojos, enfrentarse a una persona de apariencia que no coincidía con lo que sabe de los Sintoístas... era de complexión delgada y bastante alto, con pies descalzos y una toga propia de un maestro aire de la antigua serie de Avatar (¿Por qué si se acuerda de eso pero no de cosas mas importantes? es un misterio para ella)… solo que si tiene cabello, acomodado en una cebolla alta de color castaño, los lóbulos colgaban largos en sus oídos, entre su sereno ceño hay una piedra brillante, su atmosfera es nada... y su sonrisa es serena, consecuente con sus ojos llenos de una profundidad que aterra.

Era mas budismo que Sintoísta. 

-Excelente comparación, fuimos dos pero ahora somos uno- vuelve a decirle comprensivo.

Retsu se detiene de su descarada observación con un malestar sentado en su estomago por ser leída fácilmente, pero esa sonrisa suave no cambia y las insinuaciones son aterradoras. 

-Esperábamos su presencia hace años, mi convocadora, sin embargo, Hashirama-sama puso como limite para esto su mayoría de edad... pero desapareció antes de hacer tales presentaciones-

-¿Keta-sama?- llama tentativamente. 

Una afirmación antes de darle la mano -Es mejor discutir esto en mi reino- susurra cuando Retsu aun insegura toma tal ayuda, siendo levantada en una suave brisa con su pergamino colocándolo en su cintura -Jiraya, he dado el castigo de elección para su falta de consideración- dice al girarse con gracia a los silenciosos testigos.

Retsu apenas ve al pálido sannin sosteniendo debajo del brazo al muy quieto Naruto (conociéndolo, seguro quiso hacer ruido a la repentina presencia) -Por supuesto, Keta-sama- murmura humilde. 

La invocación inclina la cabeza mirando al rubio unos latentes segundos -El Kitsune esta agitado, pequeña celda, creo que deberías dialogar antes de usar groseramente sus dotes ¿no?- susurra en tono consecuente al enderezarse -Tome mi mano, mi convocadora- estira dicha extremidad.

Retsu lo hace obediente.

 _Debió de quedarse en casa_. 

XXXXX 

El territorio de Keta-sama es silencioso.

El aire no solo tiene chakra, tiene esa solemnidad, antigüedad y tranquilidad de la paz absoluta. 

Rodeada de arcos ceremoniales dispersos o hombres de madera refinados, tan similares a los de Hashirama y algunos que reconoce suyos... todo en un antiguo bosque de arboles altos y frondosos que custodian el viejo camino de tierra… Retsu se siente un poco intimidada, incapaz de mirar a otro lado que no sea el que la guía a través del silencioso lugar. 

-Hay otro candidato al contrato ¿no?-

Parpadea, se aclara la garganta -Si- responde Retsu escuetamente. 

-El pergamino fue retirado de su plano al no contar con potenciales contratistas- revela la pacifica figura del único ser viviente de este reino de invocación -Pero con usted ahora aquí, creo que puedo considerarlo como otro invocador... carecerá de todas las facilidades que un usuario de mokuton natural tiene, pero al menos le daremos la cortesía de acceder a los arcos básicos- 

Solo hace un sonido estúpido de comprensión, cuando llegan a lo que parece un viejo templo abandonado, tiene hasta la sensación aterradora y Retsu ahora recuerda cuanto miedo le daban las películas de terror, ha vivido guerras es una asesina que aspira a ser monstruosa... pero es el impulso que supera en todo su experiencia.

Su imaginación imperativa. 

-Este será su hogar durante nuestro entrenamiento- Keta-sama se gira fluidamente, siempre sereno y levantando su mano a la fachada tradicional -Por ahora acomódese, empezaremos a partir de mañana con las etapas del acercamiento al nirvana- se inclina respetuoso al desaparecer con la brisa. 

Retsu se queda torpemente en el lugar, se encorva insegura de entrar a la casa sola... Si, vivió en un complejo solo con Tenzo como compañía, pero era menos escabroso que esto en medio de un bosque con aire de reliquia y las convenientes memorias de películas que igualmente debió de haber olvidado en el camino... gira los ojos exasperada, no iba a resolver nada mirando el templo. 

Traga un nudo al cruzar el marco, oliendo el aroma de madera húmeda... oscuridad absoluta, profunda como si el sol no estuviera fuera, armándose de valor... entra, quitándose los zapatos, para llamar a varios clones a quienes envía por delante (no sin antes ser fulminada, son sus copias después de todo). 

Encienden las lamparas conforme avanzan... Retsu se queda en la puerta esperando.

Las memorias llegan demostrando que era limpio, adornado de madera roja, con paneles de papel ricamente bordado usado como puertas, ventanas, tapetes... muebles escasos, sencillos... Retsu entre mas profundo entra, mas confianza toma al lugar, aun se siente tensa cuando al fin encuentra una habitación que ocupar. 

Uno de sus clones ubica un diario viejo, trayéndoselo antes de disiparse mostrándole que no era el único.. hay al menos un estante lleno de estos tomos... Retsu por un momento aprecia la ubicación, antes de enfocarse en lo dado entre sus manos.

Ahora sola, con solo sus pertenencias y pocas ganas de leer lo que ella misma trajo, se enfoco en esto. 

Con letra algo fea al principio, no tarda en asombrarse de ver la firma toscamente escrita en su pasta, Senju Hashirama.

Sonríe al leer la entrada, tenia la edad de 9 años cuando llego ahí por error... habiendo experimentado con su elemento madera, termino cayendo delante de Keta-sama de alguna manera que no explica... describe al hombre quien le dio la bienvenida como su convocador.

Senju Hashirama paso algunos días asombrado, escuchando a Keta-sama sobre su contrato.

Sobre su misión.

Esto, no era algo que le hubieran dicho de antemano, tampoco es algo que pudiera recordar leer de un wikipedia... estos pueden no ser seres vivos en su mayoría, solo Keta-sama, pero ciertamente hay un intercambio en el proceso... un deseo para aceptar servirles a los usuarios del mokuton, cuyo elemento es considerado sagrado.

Su estomago se aprieta de nuevo, no por hambre, sino por la incomodidad, la responsabilidad nueva que se esta dando cuenta ha estado faltando con su ignorancia… levantar templos cada cierto tiempo era su responsabilidad... como el que tiene el Uchiha en su territorio, como el que hay en el Uzumaki en su isla... estructuras sagradas que deberían adornar puntos importantes de chakra, conectar ambos planos, pagar el equilibrio natural.

Purificar. 

-Bueno, al menos no es nada como ser un profeta o distribuir una religión- se consuela amargamente, Retsu suspira al cerrar la lectura de su padre en esta vida, levanta la vista calculando por las sombras... unas difíciles de ver con tanto árbol grueso tapando el sol, cree que puede dormir en ese lugar.

Era mejor descansar.

Por lo que sabe, solo le esperan mas sorpresas.

No solo tiene ahora a su alcance diarios de Hashirama, pero quizás no se anime a leerlos como alguna vez hizo por Tobirama... nunca fue curiosa, era del pensamiento de preocúpate hasta que este el problema delante de uno. 

Con eso saca su saco de dormir, se quita algunas cosas (nunca se queda sin armas cuando esta fuera de casa) y era mejor descansar. 


	15. Senjutsu

Shinto Shrine es una de las convocatorias de alta jerarquía entre las demás, considerada de esta manera por las sagradas construcciones que la conforman y ser la mas antigua, desde antes del tiempo del sabio… Keta Taisha le ha explicado la diferencia durante una breve introducción, la misma que quizás Hashirama alguna vez recibió y de la cual dio una vaga explicación en la única entrada del diario que se animo a leer durante el día anterior. 

Es aburrido.

Alguna vez fue alumna una experiencia que no le gustaba repetir pero lo hizo en esta vida, cuando fue a la academia... una corta experiencia... fue repetir la misma sensación de aburrimiento; pudo tener buenas calificaciones y rendimiento, pero tendía a divagar durante esos periodos extensos de lecciones. 

Era lo mismo en esta ocasión.

Solo que sentada en un cojín rodeada de vegetación, el aire picando a chakra natural y la humedad junto con un agradable clima; en verdad era difícil enfocarse cuando todo estaba tan relajante para dormir... pero era educada, nunca le faltaría al respeto a su ahora profesor.

Retsu trata de no parpadear o bostezar en cada palabra suave dicha en la voz controlada del que mentalmente llama monje, el asignado cuidador y seleccionador de contratistas... el único ser vivo de todo esto, una presencia que puede confundirse con el ambiente. 

No era un dios.

Keta-sama es el titular de un contrato con objetos en vez de seres vivos, sin posibilidades de ser invocable y poco útil para la lucha.

Ha estado por horas en esto, quizás esta exagerando, pero el Senju siente que el tiempo esta avanzando demasiado lento durante toda la explicación… lo peor es que no puede asegurar que retenga pequeños detalles, al menos mantiene lo general. 

Sentada en seiza, mirando a Keta-sama andar de un lado a otro, espanta sus divagaciones, su sueño lejos para enfocarse en el detalle que a pesar de las primeras impresiones... del nombre... en ningún momento le han mencionado de nuevo alguna religión.

Tampoco cualquier tipo de comentario que pudiera aclarar el motivo por el que Keta-sama conoce tales religiones, esta segura no ha visto pistas hasta el día de hoy... el budismo y Sintoísta podía verse en algunas estructuras... en la arquitectura... que ha visitado en sus pocas incursiones alrededor del país del fuego (sobre todo el que esta en el territorio Uchiha) pero ningún venera las mismas cosas. 

Detiene sus divagaciones en ese punto ¿De verdad quiere saber? Ella, un asesino que ha traicionado mucha de las reglas de respeto a la vida que practican lo que alguna vez fue su religión... no... de nuevo, no esta haciendo esto.

De nuevo no esta pensando en pecados que no pudo evitar. 

Por lo que se enfoca en la lección. 

Aunque ahora se esta profundizando en lo que se quiere de ella como único portador vivo (por ahora, Tenzo sigue en tela de juicio)… dándole las mismas pautas que le otorgaron a Hashirama… cada 8 años, a partir de ahora, el día 8 del mes 8 tendrá que levantar una estructura en honor a la convocatoria. 

-Mi convocadora- llama Keita al finalizar por fin el largo sermón -Asumo que ya tenia planeado un procedimiento para llegar al nirvana ¿no?- 

Retsu afirma insegura, habiendo escuchado tal cosa la noche anterior y no sabiendo si hablaban de lo mismo (debió de preguntar, pero sinceramente no se acordó ante el aspecto de terror que su lugar de dormir tenia)… se arriesga a dar una respuesta positiva.

Una pequeña sonrisa -Normalmente ustedes le llaman senjutsu- le tranquiliza adivinando como siempre lo que no dice -Hashirama-sama seguramente tendría su propio procedimiento, tal mente natural... sin embargo, prefiero llevarla por las etapas del nirvana como nuestro único representante en su plano- le explica.

La ahora adolescente se ahorra mostrar alguna mueca, suena largo e innecesario, le habían dicho que ya estaba a solo un paso... que no tardaría tiempo y solo necesitaba mínima supervisión… pero se calla tal queja, sus planes de hacer esto rápido e indoloro se esfumaban.

Esos ojos pacíficos de Keta-sama eran como los de Yoriichi, con un brillo de inflexibilidad... de estar dispuesto a llevar esto por el camino largo y tortuoso... casi la hizo tragar de miedo y hacerla retroceder, sin embargo resistió en su perfecto seiza... acepto de buena gana porque uno nunca debe hacer enojar a tales personas. 

Al menos no esta atrapada con Naruto como temía al principio. 

XXXXX

Ay, es lo único que puede pensar. 

Fue aclimatada para entrenamientos bajo la atenta mirada de Tobirama y Hashirama.

Su resistencia estaba disparada ante tales adoctrinamientos a tan temprana edad en su cuerpo absolutamente joven y moldeable... era considerada por muchos... aun de su generación o menores... como un monstruo a ciernes.

Pero esto es diferente.

Es la mente sobre el cuerpo.

Y bueno, ay era una buena palabra para resumirlo. 

Al final, parece que de todas maneras iba a ser un camino difícil.

Hashirama como Tobirama seguramente hubieran comprendido cuando intentaran entrenarla para senjutsu, como ella a estas alturas, que Keta-sama tenia razón en sugerir las largas fases del nirvana para encontrar un equilibrio.

Su vida pasada afectaba la energía espiritual. 

-Cargar con una vieja vida, no esta ayudándole mucho, mi convocadora- le repiten. 

Derrumbada en un montón húmedo después de pasar tanto tiempo debajo de una cascada, en otro nivel de absoluta meditación a la que estaba acostumbrada toda su vida, Retsu mira el cielo y no salta ante la voz pacifica del monje exhibiendo como un hecho normal su mayor secreto. 

-Entrar en la primera fase, es abandonar todo pensamiento, no solo alinear su chakra con el natural... algo que admito es demasiado avanzado, digno de alguien con el don... sin embargo, inconscientemente se aferra a esa parte de usted que fue antes de ser hoy, debe dejarlo ir- 

Retsu aprieta los labios, pero se ahorra sus quejas al sentarse, su pecho se aprieta ante tal orden como si fuera fácil.

Paso los siguientes días luchando con algo que no tiene poder.

Recibiendo la misma lección, recibiendo los mismos consejos con alta paciencia en voz tranquila que comenzaban a impacientarle.

Sin embargo, Retsu mordió literalmente cualquier intento de su sangre, de su cuerpo joven e impertinente para arremeter con drama, desesperación y fracaso ante la aparente nada de Keta-sama.

La cascada es mas helada, a veces cálida, Retsu puede sentir en las puntas de sus dedos el éxito de esta fase, purgar y equilibrar su mente... su espíritu… pero tan pronto lo sostiene, se le escapa llenándola de frustración. 

No avanza.

Su cabello ahora se deja suelto, su vestimenta ha sido remplazada por algo mas digno del lugar, solo una banda cubre su pecho generoso mientras lo demás es igual a su convocación... le han escondido su otra ropa... al menos es lo único que le hace falta (y le aterra pensar cuando tuvo el tiempo ese supuesto monje sin actitudes shinobi para hacerse de sus pertenencias). 

Su alma vieja se desgasta con cada día que pasa sin ver algún resultado... cree que podría rendirse, es tan tentativo solo retirarse... Ya tiene unas buenas piscinas de chakra, una fuerza a considerar y el sello Yin... es un enemigo a temer, a aspirar y envidiar.

Podría detenerse, no aspiraba a nada alto ni poderoso como su padre por mas que la aldea quisiera.

Podía solo dar un paso atrás y echarse a dormir.

No convertirse en un monstruo tan grande como Hashirama.

Pero sabe que no lo hará, lastimosamente es leal a sus promesas, por mas perezosa o sin ambiciones que sea, ya dio su palabra de dar ese paso... aprender Senjutsu... también hay esa molestia en su estomago, en su consciencia cuando piensa en rendirse... amargamente piensa, que es esa voluntad de fuego negándose a apagarse, animándola a seguir adelante.

Animándola a tomar una parte de su padre en esta vida. 

Ha pasado un mes atorada, cuando al fin supo que dejar ir de si misma. 

Lloro esa noche. 

XXXXX

Varios días después…

Agitando su cabello suelto con pereza, sintiendo el cambio de la brisa afectando su elección de ropa digna de un nómada aire femenino... Retsu anda por el sendero de los sapos con soltura, saboreando la nueva sensación del ambiente, mirando con alivio algo mas que arcos, estatuas y arboles... no es que el territorio de Keta-sama fuera malo, pero se canso de la solemnidad… suspira contenta cuando viaja directamente a donde quiere en un parpadeo.

Aterriza resuelta, silenciosa. 

-Buen día, chicos- canturrea en un tono que tenia mucho sin usar, una sonrisa alegre y burbujeante que extrañaba tanto. 

El lugar es tan amplio, rodeado de delgados arboles, usado constantemente y contando con solo dos personas justo en el medio que parecen detenerse para mirarle con sorpresa. 

-¡Pequeña hime!- Jiraya es el primero en identificarla, mirándola con apreciación -Bonita ropa, deberías usar mas como eso en la aldea y tendrías a todos los niños a tus pies-

-Como si quisiera eso, además, solo lo uso porque Keta-sama no me deja usar otra cosa- murmura de mal humor antes de enfocarse.

El sannin le da una sonrisa insolente, Naruto parece descongelarse y pisotear lejos -Lo siento, sigue enojado con usted, pequeña hime-

-No importa- desestima Retsu con un suspiro -Han estado muy silenciosos ¿Cómo les va?- pregunta. 

Jiraya suspira enviando un gesto al rubio ahora entrenando katas del clan -¿Puede tomarse el tiempo?- pregunta algo nervioso, casi mirando alrededor con temor de que su convocación apareciera a golpearlo ¿porque? el castigo no fue algo tan severo ¿no?

Una sonrisa apretada, Retsu se encoge de hombros -keta-sama me dio algo de libertad, con el senjutsu avanzando sin mas obstáculos, puedo tomarme algunos descansos- 

-No pensé que tardara tanto, pequeña hime- no era acusación, solo un seño de consideración confundida por parte de alguien que igualmente tiene senjutsu. 

-Yo tampoco- murmura Retsu con un suspiro, un alivio no haberlo entrenado bajo la atenta mirada del sannin, seria incomodo explicarle cual era el mayor problema en todo esto -¿Y bien?-

-No hemos tenido fugas del kyubi- acepta al sentarse en el suelo, bajo un árbol frondoso -Lo que le dijo Keta-sama al chico le hizo pensar en conversar con el bijuu-

Parpadea, Retsu mira asombrada -Oh ¿Ha funcionado?-

-Sinceramente, no me siento cómodo dejándolo hacer tal cosa, pero insistió- Jiraya niega con un dolor de cabeza -No es muy accesible el kyubi de todas maneras- se encoge de hombros. 

-No he recibido noticias de la aldea ¿tu?-

-Pequeña hime, tiene a sus clones en el pueblo, estoy seguro será la primera en saber si algo anda mal- le replica con una sonrisa, una ligera palmada de consuelo -no se preocupe-

-Bueno- Retsu mira el suelo un poco algo descontenta.

Siente que debería preocuparse por algo.

Pero ahora, sinceramente, no recuerda. 


	16. Terceros I: Nara

Fue una sombra en sus recuerdos, inalcanzable... inaccesible como lo fue Senju Retsu alguna vez.

Para el Nara, sinceramente logro olvidarlo hasta ahora. 

Mirando desde el suelo a los bordes de la inconsciencia, Shikamaru jadeaba por aire con su mente trabajando furiosamente sobre el nuevo desarrollo... pero sobre todo, aliviado de tener un inesperado respaldo que hizo retroceder a los dos monstruos que los estaban abrumando.

Porque flotando con manos brillantes en obvio jutsu medico, Uchiha Yoriichi trataba con serenidad a Asuma-sensei... ha crecido tan alto, aun agachado, el Nara puede apreciarlo; vestido como un samurái con un haori rojo encima de todo, su cabello una cascada negra indomable en un peinado alto y el tintinear de aretes de hanafuda.

Si, era inconfundible, alguna vez lo trato en uno de esos juegos políticos al que fue obligado a participar... también pudo deslumbrarlo en algunas ocasiones en el hospital... siempre con Retsu-hime o el equipo siete... con esa aura distante, inalcanzable y serena. 

Fueron a una misión juntos, esa sensación aun con el convivio de tal viaje nunca se redujo. 

-Ese es...- Izumo quien tropieza desde donde esta de rodillas al lado de Kotetsu lo identifican con mayor dificultad.

-Uchiha Yoriichi- respira su otro colega aun sangrante, las marcas de asfixia visibles entre su uniforme.

Shikamaru no puede moverse en todo momento que vigila, obligándose a estar lucido. 

Percatándose que Hidan como Kakuzu están sospechosamente silenciosos al margen mientras el espadachín continua su labor sanando a su sensei y alejándolo de la muerte como si no estuviera siendo vigilado.

Levantándose fluidamente, Yoriichi al fin logra mirar al enemigo con la nada en su presencia, sin intenciones y casi dando un aspecto débil que podían hacer pensar a cualquiera que no viera esa espada o supiera de quien se trataba... que era un simple civil (un monje).

-Entonces, Uchiha, has dejado de esconderte- Kakuzu retumba con apreciación, ojos tóxicos centellando a la figura de autoridad que se ha instalado entre el grupo herido de konoha y ellos -Ahora me doy cuenta, que ese otro niño Itachi no mentía cuando decía que no podían encontrarte... no tienes ninguna pizca de esencia- 

Un viento pasa entre ellos, la anterior atmosfera de urgencia y lucha se ha disipado por completo, el Nara de todas maneras se mantiene al tanto mirando la espalda de su salvador... luego a su sensei aun respirando pero fuera de servicio a unos pasos.

-Eres ese Kakuzu que intento matar a Hashirama-sama ¿no?- su voz era tan baja, grave y serena.

Ojos de Akatsuki parpadea en diversión y reconocimiento, pero inclina la cabeza componiendo su rostro a algo mas neutral -Konoha tampoco mentía, dos reliquias como yo entre sus líneas- suspira seriamente -Bueno, a estas alturas ya era un hecho confirmado, con su princesa actuando estos últimos meses-

-¿Retsu?-

-Maldita sea, interrumpir la mejor parte de todo- escupe Hidan violentamente cortando el dialogo, con los dientes apretados y mirando con añoranza el dibujo en el suelo junto con la sangre en su torso... las heridas siguen visibles pero es obvio que lo grave ya fue sanado en su victima de la maldición. 

-No actúes precipitadamente, Hidan- advierte Kakuzu. 

-¿Que? Este debilucho no puede hacernos nada ¡Un shinobi de la hoja más no hará la diferencia!-

Un suspiro impaciente del cubierto usuario, dándole un gesto en blanco al exasperado jashinista -Presta atención, Hidan, este no es cualquier shinobi de la hoja... es ese Uchiha Yoriichi, hijo de Madara y entrenado en la época donde iniciaban las aldeas-

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de importante tales cosas?- el grosero religioso se cruza de brazos escupiendo sangre, con su guadañan colgando en una herida fea en su costado tan casualmente. 

-Los estándares eran diferentes en ese entonces, Hidan, un niño entrenado en esa época es diferente a los de ahora- Kakuzu masajea el puente de la nariz con insistencias.

-Lo dices como si fuera importante, vez a ese imbécil, es un debilucho ¡Un puto civil!-

-Maldita sea, Hidan, te estoy explicando que....-un suspiro exasperado de Kakuzu -Un niño capaz de burlarnos tantos años, apareciendo de la nada solo demuestra cuanto potencial encierra bajo tal fachada- declara finalmente. 

Shikamaru sabe que la postura de Akatsuki es lógica; Yoriichi siempre fue impredecible de esa manera y con la poca información que se tiene distribuyendo... porque también ha investigado la repentina actualización de los libros de bingo.... era razonable tratarlo con precaución aun para monstruos. 

Yoriichi en ese entonces era aterrador y una amenaza para alcanzar (tan sereno, con su espada fluyendo tan fácil entre luces y fuego) no duda que quizás, esa distancia entre ellos solo haya aumentado con los años. 

-Interrumpió mi ritual...- ahora con su piel blanca, Hidan escupe apuntando a Yoriichi groseramente atrayendo al Nara lejos de sus divagaciones-Merece la punta de mi arma en su feo rostro ¡Mereces ser el remplazo en mi ritual!- 

-Es como hablar con una pared- Kakuzu suspira impaciente.

-Uchiha ¡Cuidado!- grita Shikamaru. 

Izumo como Kotetsu se ponen de pie como pueden, pero es tan lento y tarde con Hidan agitando su extraña arma encima de la cabeza del inmutable victima… Yoriichi no se mueve de su lugar; todo parece en cámara lenta para los asustados e impotentes shinobis de la hoja... hasta que solo se escucha el eco de un desenfunde, el aire se enciende cálido como abrumador en arco en llamas y luego se apaga.

Todo es tan fugaz que casi pudo ser una ilusión. 

El Jashinista se parte a la mitad con un gesto de horror y sorpresa en rostro; el oz cae de entre sus manos como su cuerpo en un montón desastroso; no hay sangre, el olor a quemado indica al Nara que el corte fue cauterizado en el instante evitando que los bañaran. 

Todo es silencioso.

Shikamaru puede o no tener sus ojos al borde, aun la boca abierta de su grito desesperado y mudo de la sorpresa... porque no vio mas que fuego en un arco, algo tan fugaz como poderoso y que ha eliminado a alguien que los ha hecho sudar... que casi mata a Asuma-sensei... esto es tan ilógico, no puede haber tanta diferencia entre ellos ¿no?

(Una parte de si mismo, lo sabia). 

Pero a Retsu-hime tampoco la ha visto luchar fuera de entrenamientos, mostrarle su potencial en una pelea seria... pero lo que han distribuido en la aldea... lo que Sakura les ha informado... puede que ellos en verdad sean de la misma liga... este pensamiento hace que un peso feo se instale en su estomago.

Izumo como Kotetsu no están mejor.

-Tu Kenjutsu no es exagerado ¿no?- Kakuzu rompe casualmente, nada preocupado por su compañero dividido a los pies del adolescente.

Shikamaru deseaba poder ver el rostro, porque la ancha espalda de Yoriichi no le informa nada (no tiene esencia, ni intenciones, como han dicho, casi puede pasar desapercibido para todos los sentidos). 

-¿Lucharas?- la voz es firme, tranquila de Yoriichi casi se pierde con el viento, su mano aun en su espada y tan firme como una montaña -¿Serás un problema, Kakuzu-san?- continua.

Kakuzu se detiene aun parado en su lugar, encogiéndose de hombros suelta una larga exhalación -Yo no tengo la orden de atraparte, Uchiha- empieza aburrido -El costo de atraparte y llevarme a ese guardián a tus espaldas como premio de consolación, no es remunerable... la perdida es mayor que la ganancia- explica exasperado -aunque curioso de ponerte a prueba, hijo de Madara, no soy tonto, no tengo ganas de enfrentarme a un monstruo desconocido sin respaldo- 

Shikamaru se muerde el impulso de que no es quien para llamar monstruo a las personas. 

Un suspiro cansado, inclinando su cabeza en un tintinear de aretes de Hanafuda -No vengaras a tu compañero- le pregunta con sincera curiosidad.

-Apenas me interesa, Hidan obtuvo lo que busco, le advertí que no fuera imprudente... pudo haber tenido algún tipo de inmortalidad, pero es obvio que tenia un limite- Kakuzu informa con un encoger desinteresado de hombros, antes de congelarse y suspirar -Maldita sea, ahora será más difícil la extracción sin el idiota- murmura oscuramente. 

Shikamaru no entiende cuando el inmortal se queda callado, como si escuchara algo antes de chasquear la lengua infeliz.

-No se puede hacer nada- dice a la nada con un suspiro Kakuzu-El Uchiha es una potencia invaluable, lo sé, supongo que fue acertada mi suposición… creo que es mejor dejarlo ahí ¿no?- murmura pasiblemente. 

Bajando su mano aun recargada en su espada, la serenidad se instala espesa en los alrededores, Yoriichi parece adivinar que ya no sera un problema cuando esos ojos tóxicos lo enfocan de nuevo -Entonces márchate, igual que tu, no tengo intenciones de tener una lucha innecesaria- declara fácilmente. 

-Tal muestra de piedad viniendo del hijo de Madara- se burla Kakuzu al acercarse con confianza, agachándose a los pies de Yoriichi en unos tensos segundos -El jefe ve lo mismo que yo, sin embargo, chico, la próxima vez no será tan fácil salirte sin mostrarme esas habilidades tuyas- continua al solo quitar el anillo del dedo de Hidan -Cuida también a esa princesa tuya, Sasori no ha dejado de alegar cuanta belleza seria entre su colección- advierte al enderezarse.

-Nunca dejare que la toquen-

-Si, lo sé, muy protector ¿no? sinceramente no te culpo, la niña era linda cuando la conocí- Kakuzu dice como un hecho no una burla al embolsar la joya quitada del cuerpo y marcharse en un parpadeo. 

Kotetsu como Izumo intercambian una mirada ante la facilidad en la que esta permitiendo que el enemigo abandone la zona, pero el Nara les da un vistazo para que se callen... al menos han logrado eliminar a uno de sus objetivos, sin embargo, no cree que sea prudente permitir que Yoriichi siga luchando con ellos como un peso muerto en medio de una batalla que probablemente escale.

Cierra sus ojos sintiéndose cansado. 

No le sorprende caer inconsciente. 

XXXXX

Shikamaru parpadea sintiéndose una mierda. 

El sonido de los pájaros es tan claro a sus oídos, el crepitar de fuego, un cómodo lecho a sus espaldas... el cielo se abre entre las copas de los arboles en su visión… por un momento solo se orienta, se tensa, pero rastreando ningún enemigo se relaja de nuevo, solo suspira cerrando sus ojos de nuevo sintiendo el mundo en su cuerpo maltratado. 

-Nos diste un susto, Chico- la voz de Izumo le hace parpadear de nuevo.

-¿Sensei?- pregunta con pereza, mirando el rostro de su compañero de misión que tiene mejor pinta que la ultima vez que lo vio. 

El mayor le sonríe sereno, sentándose al lado de su lecho y siendo una sombra en sus sentidos -Esta bien, aun fuera de servicio, pero nos aseguran que no esta en peligro... como ninguno de nosotros-

-¿De verdad?- El Nara parpadea. 

-Si, puede no haber terminado su entrenamiento, pero Yoriichi-san es bastante bueno como medico- Izumo suspira negando -Nos cayo bastante bien alguien con sus habilidades, en nuestro estado, creo que no hubiéramos podido ni siquiera movernos de ahí- murmura oscuramente. 

Shikamaru se sienta con una mueca recopilando toda la información dada, mirando el campamento por primera vez se da cuenta que no están solos, que el equipo de apoyo al parecer llego en algún punto después de que perdió la consciencia -¿Ino, choji?- llama tentativamente.

Su buen amigo le da una sonrisa, sentado al lado del lecho de su sensei.

Ino se pone de pie, con sus manos en la cadera y alivio en sus ojos aun cuando su ceño es profundo-Kami, de verdad te has tomado tu tiempo- Ino le castiga -Si no fuera por Uchiha-sama- suspira soñadora al mirar al costado del campamento.

El Nara siguiendo la mirada de su Kunoichi, solo chasquea la lengua... agazapado en la cima de uno de los arboles, recargado como la imagen de prosperidad y serenidad con un jodido pájaro descansando en su pierna doblada... Uchiha Yoriichi dormitaba silencioso. 

-¿Volverá con nosotros?- adivina el Nara. 

-Esa es su intención- Kotetsu es el que responde al sentarse con pesadez, algunos conejos cazados para ser trabajados con Raido y Aoba en el centro -El Godaime y Retsu-hime estarán felices de verlo de regreso- finaliza fácilmente. 

Aprieta los labios, la misma molestia extraña en sus entrañas, pero lo desestima con un largo suspiro, ve las ventajas de tenerlo de regreso y solo pasa su mano por el cabello -Estuvo cerca ¿no?- dice en voz alta mirando donde sensei sigue durmiendo.

Todos se quedan en silencio, el fracaso lamiendo a todos crudamente y Shikamaru no necesita ser inteligente para saber cuan cercas estuvieron de la muerte de uno de ellos durante ese enfrentamiento. 

-No podíamos adivinar que fuera tanta la diferencia entre ellos y nosotros- Izumo trata de consolar, pero sus ojos divulgan cuanto le afecto solo ser una pequeña molestia para tales monstruos... antes de mirar donde el Uchiha descansa con algo como admiración o envidia. 

-Llovera- la voz de Yoriichi los interrumpe, aun recostado en el árbol levanta la vista antes de enfocarlos con esos ojos vacíos y el tintinear de sus aretes. 

El silencio cae en el campamento confundido por el comentario corto, conciso y el peso de sus ojos negros... Shikamaru se pregunta por primera vez si ese sharingan fue usado durante ese enfrentamiento, en su única misión juntos, nunca lo vio en uso y existe un rumor en la aldea que fue usado durante la invasión, pero nada más. 

Un trueno rompe el ambiente, el aire cambia y el olor a humedad comienza a propagarse.

-Preparen el área, es mejor cubrirnos antes de que la tormenta nos alcance- Aoba es quien toma el mando, dejando lo que esta haciendo para ayudar a levantar carpas que salen de sus respectivos sellos de almacenamiento. 

Shikamaru suspira mirando el cielo comenzando a oscurecerse. 

Adivina será un viaje de regreso bastante extraño. 

XXXXX

-No puedo creer, perderse todo esto solo por la zorra de Retsu- escupe Ino a su lado.

Shikamaru no evita suspirar fastidiado, escuchar a su amiga insultar a otras de sus amigas era molesto, pero prefiere elegir sus luchas... y esta, no vale la pena tomarla... además, están fuera de la aldea como para distraerse en una batalla de este tipo. 

-Tengo mejor aspecto que ella ¡Soy mas hermosa que ella!- escupe ácidamente.

Un bufido incrédulo de parte de Kotetsu, seguramente pensando en cuan equivocado es su comentario porque cualquiera puede ver que están a la par si la princesa quisiera.

-Tu cállate, imbécil- muerde furiosa Ino antes de que alguien diga algo al respecto. . 

El Nara sinceramente esta cansado de todo esto, no deja de mirar añorante a su sensei siendo llevado por Raido un poco más adelante... el afortunado se ha perdido por completo lidiar con la chica en sus quejas; aunque sabe que no es el único perdiendo la paciencia con los intentos inútiles de la rubia de llamar la atención del apático Uchiha. 

Era un lastre, si sensei no estuviera débil, hubiera apurado todo este viaje para ahorrarse tal sufrimiento. 

-Simplemente es imperdonable- La Yamanaka continua con sus gruñidos -Se supone que no son nada, entonces ¿Por qué no me mira?-

Choji se queda callado, igualmente al margen de su compañera de equipo sabiendo que cualquier comentario no seria bien recibido cuando esta de esa manera insufrible. 

-Tendré que usar mejores tácticas ¡No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad! Debo moverme antes de que lleguemos a la aldea y esa zorra me quite su atención de nuevo- Ino promete con fuego en sus ojos y una sonrisa despiadada, fijando al ajeno Uchiha liderando la formación. 

Shikamaru niega para si mismo, mirando el cielo y no por primera vez, deseando ser una nube. 

XXXXX

Los pastizales se agitan bajo la noche, mirando la luna, el Nara no deja de sentir que esto es perdida de tiempo... pero están a un día de viaje de la aldea... pronto llegaran, quizás los vuelvan a reubicar entre los otros escuadrones que seguramente aun se mantienen trabajando en la misión… sin embargo, sabe que Asuma-sensei no estará activo, el daño que le hicieron es duradero y aunque Uchiha lo haya curado... mantenido con vida... no es algo que sane sin su debido reposo y recuperación. 

Era un lastre hacer misiones sin sensei, no es que nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, pero sospecha que esta será la mas difícil considerando sus objetivos... si son tan monstruosos como esos dos... seguramente será problemático de superar para las personas en su nivel. 

No deja pensar en su debilidad.

En lo cerca de que sensei muriera delante de sus ojos. 

Pasa su mano por el rostro con cansancio, disfrutando el silencio por unos momentos lejos del campamento. 

Shikamaru chasquea los dientes, sintiendo a alguien acercarse -Veo que quieres que me de cuenta de ti ¿no?- no evita lanzar al levantar un poco la vista a quien se detiene a unos pasos de donde esta recostado, normalmente era silencioso, por lo que era sencillo adivinar la intención de hacer ruido.

-No quería importunar, parecías bastante relajado para asustarte- dice suavizado, ojos serenos y gesto en blanco, Yoriichi se mantiene erguido con el viento agitando su difícil melena y aretes. 

Un suspiro, negando para si mismo y volviendo su atención al cielo, con sus manos funcionando como almohada, Shikamaru tararea -Puedes sentarte, sé que como a mi, te vendría bien estar lejos del campamento ¿no?- 

Solo sonido de ropa, la presencia cálida tomando su lugar a una distancia educada de donde esta. 

-Dime, Uchiha-san ¿Qué hiciste durante todo este tiempo?- rompe el silencio el heredero Nara. 

-Mirar el mundo, Shikamaru-san- 

Un bufido, el heredero de las sombras suspira -Supongo que antes nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres ¿no?- siente el peso de su mirada, antes de negar divertido -Pero esa no es una respuesta, Yoriichi-san... la dejaste sola ¿Porque?- 

Un suspiro, puede ver su perfil atento al cielo y la tristeza en su estela -Lo necesitaba-

-¿Y ella? de verdad necesitaba cargar el peso de dos clanes ¿Sabes lo difícil que se pusieron?- reina sobre su molestia, Shikamaru recuerda cada rumor... cada movimiento político que Shikaku le platico durante uno de sus juegos nocturnos... Pero cada vez que visitaba a Retsu, nunca notaba nada.

Y amargamente reflexiona, que no son lo suficientemente cercanos, a pesar de todo estos años tratándose, para ser de confianza... ser su amigo tal como él la consideraba... y un rumor crudo que actualmente se distorsiona en la aldea lo ha dejado inquieto, vacío, pero era lógico.

Ella no puede tener amigos fácilmente. 

-Lo sé- le contesta sencillamente Yoriichi.

Aprieta los dientes ante su indiferencia, pero deja ir su temperamento, no le corresponde tomar este papel, aun cuando sabe que es injusto, Retsu-hime nunca lo culpara por abandonarla, solo le recibirá como si fueran días de misión y no años.

No era su problema.

Pero Shikamaru de todas maneras no deja de disfrutar la amargura -Eres bastante afortunado, ¿sabes?-

Sus ojos centellan en calidez por primera vez, aun de reojo es visible su alegría ante su comentario -No hay día en que no agradezca el conocerla- acepta.

Bufa, el Nara de nuevo se niega a mirar al infame Uchiha, dedicándose a contar estrellas y evitando ciertos temas en su cabeza... tenia mejores cosas que reflexionar, sobre su misión, sobre lo que seguirá y cuan preocupante es el movimiento de Akatsuki. 

-Me alegra que estés preocupada por ella, Shikamaru-san- Yoriichi dice repentinamente. 

Exhala, espantando sus molestias y fingiendo indiferencia -Como sea- dice en voz alta Shikamaru.

XXXXX

Shikamaru como el resto de su equipo oficial para esta misión; Kotetsu e Izumo; han dado su informe verbal con aire profesional... fingiendo que el Uchiha recién llegado no esta a sus espaldas o que se note la ausencia de Asuma en el grupo.

-Han hecho un buen trabajo- el Godaime les dice con dedos entrelazados, la seriedad en su gesto y un Kakashi-sensei a su costado.

El Nara no evita sentirse incomodo por un halago inmerecido. 

No fueron ellos quienes mataron al menos uno de sus objetivos; fallaron; pero el Uchiha no esta interesado en tomar el crédito… tampoco ha dicho nada desde que se instalaron para informar, silencioso y ajeno.

-Por el momento no creo prudente que se integren a cualquiera de los grupos aun afuera- Hatake inserta con ojo serio.

-Con el mocoso Uchiha aquí, no dudo que el consejo este feliz de insertarlo en la misión- Tsunade agrega mirando al chico con seriedad. 

Shikamaru aun firmes, entiende que los atrasen, que consideren a Yoriichi-san para hacer la diferencia; era lógico (y amargo). 

-¡YORIICHI!!- Un grito de jubilo, una entrada bulliciosa por una de las ventanas... Shikamaru apenas ve la sombra, atrapa el aroma de madera pasando entre ellos y el sonido de un choque junto con una carcajada -Estas de regreso- pía.

No la habían visto con ese entusiasmo antes, era alegre, bulliciosa... pero no de esa manera... el trio solo gira para mira el reencuentro a sus espaldas... ven el momento exacto de como el rostro apático del Uchiha cambia a algo cariñoso, emocional al girar a la Senju en las alturas antes de ser abrazado fuertemente. 

-Maldita sea mocosa ¡Interrumpiste algo serio!- el Godaime castiga, pero su sonrisa desmiente su dureza... Kakashi-sensei igualmente arruga su ojo alegre mientras esos dos siguen abrazándose, intercambiando miradas como si el tiempo lejos no desgastara su relación.

Shikamaru lo sabia, ella no lo odiaría por nada.

No evito suspirar antes de mirar al hokage con permiso.

-Pueden retirarse equipo Asuma, cualquier novedad los invocare- permite la rubia con una sonrisa. 

-Eres un clon- la voz de Yoriichi fue clara antes de caminar a la puerta. 

-Por supuesto, la original esta entrenando- Retsu replica alegremente.

Shikamaru vio una ultima vez por encima de su hombro; Retsu-hime aun sonriente como nunca delante de un Yoriichi mas cálido que en días… el Godaime rompiendo tal momento al tomar en un abrazo de muerte al Uchiha y el propio Hatake dando palabras de bienvenida. 

Era mejor ir a visitar a sensei. 

También tratara de evitar a Ino los siguientes días. 


	17. Senjutsu II

Retsu suspira descontenta, bajando su mano con el kanji "sentarse" lavándose fácilmente -Eso estuvo cercas- murmura al pasar una mano por su rostro, encorvarse y bostezar largamente; ser sacada de una siesta no le gustaba demasiado... menos al ver el desastre que ha hecho con lo que sabe era un bonito claro en el territorio de los sapos; arquea la ceja en dirección al aliviado Jiraya. 

-Lo siento, pequeña hime, normalmente podría controlarlo- niega agitando su cabello despeinado, su ropa parece desgarrada y parece haber salido del infierno apenas intacto. 

-Entonces te esperaste hasta ultimo momento, ¿no?- La Senju bufa, antes de acortar la distancia, retirando el mokuton de supresión del protagonista fuera de servicio... arruga la nariz ante el aroma a carne quemada, se agacha para colocar en una posición accesible y se pone a trabajar en apurar la recuperación de la piel quemada -Sabes que puedes solicitarme ¿Verdad? sobre todo cuando tratas de empujar los limites de Naruto- aclara. 

-No quería interrumpir su entrenamiento, pequeña hime; además siempre logro mantenerlo controlado- El sannin se sienta cercas de donde sigue tratando al rubio dormido; mirándole con ese gesto apretado y resignado -solo espero que Keta-sama no se moleste tanto- murmura con verdadero arrepentimiento. 

Retsu se detiene de burlarse, tampoco le interesa preguntar que tipo de castigo se le dio por haberla traído sin permiso, por lo que solo tararea enviando su chakra en pequeñas oleadas para animar a las células a regenerarse... sentir el chakra del kyubi intentando hacerla retroceder fue divertido -Keta-sama seguramente entenderá- 

-De todas maneras- Jiraya desestima con una larga exhalación -¿Como va su avance?-

Parpadea antes de encogerse de hombros, retirando sus manos brillantes del cuerpo ya sano del protagonista -Mejor, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que el senjutsu esta superado- hacer el comentario en voz alta le hace sentirse angustiada, también tristeza, emociones que no cree concuerdan con el logro.

Supone que tiene que ver con el hecho de ser el ultimo paso para ser Hashirama. 

No esperaba este vacío cuando al fin logro desbloquear esta técnica después de tantas enseñanzas que ya tiene en el bolsillo... obtuvo interminables técnicas de clan... un sello yin que no merece... este borde de un acantilado figurativo le sienta un enorme malestar. 

Esta cansada. 

-No tiene que verse tan triste-

Hace una mueca por no poder controlarse, antes de sentarse mas cómodamente con un suspiro entre labios -Solo, he llegado demasiado lejos para no ser un camino que escogí- admite con el ceño fruncido; su corazón agitado y mirando a toda el área destruida antes de su escuchante.

No era su confidente, pero la falta de personas... necesita expresarlo antes de ahogarse; pensó que lo supero hace tanto; era su destino impuesto por el clan... por llevar _su_ sangre. 

-Siempre lo sospeche, los niños de clan siempre la tienen difícil de esa manera ¿no?- el tono de Jiraya es solemne, quizás recordando alguna experiencia y soltar un anhelante suspiro.

-De todas maneras no sabría que hacer con mi vida- Retsu admite en un intento de humor, pero por el gesto del viejo, no era muy convincente -Lo siento, simplemente no se como me siento al llegar a este punto- murmura real.

-Lamento no tener nada más que decir, Pequeña hime-

Se encoge de hombros, Retsu se pone de pie rápidamente sacudiéndose el polvo como la sensación desolada, dando una brillante sonrisa que no siente -Jiraya, por favor, la próxima vez no te arriesgues, llámame- 

-Por supuesto, Retsu-hime-

-Y Naruto, escuchar es grosero, tampoco eres bueno fingiendo... - suspira al girarse, sin mirar el momento exacto en que el protagonista se remueve incomodo de ser atrapado.

-Espere, Retsu, yo.... -

-No voy a sentarme a hablar de corazón a corazón, Naruto- desestima mirando por encima del hombro al congelado rubio, lanzándole una sonrisa fría para dejar en claro que no esta cruzando esa línea donde seguramente la magia del protagonista tratara de llevarla por el buen camino de la amistad; no le gusta socializar con personas mas ruidosas que ella -Nos vemos, sigue entrenando- 

XXXXX

El fuinjutsu menstrual ha vencido. 

Una cosa que Tsunade le presento cuando llego el momento, una novedad para alguien a quien le habían advertido que el fuinjutsu en piel viva era peligroso; demostrándole cuanto ha avanzado las técnicas para superar esas barreras que existían cuando vivió con Hashirama. 

Una ventaja desarrollada para las kunoichis; evitar los desastres o los rastreos innecesarios a causa de cosas naturales durante misiones; también burlaba los dolores y ahorraban en productos femeninos que normalmente usaría un civil... no entorpecía los crecimientos del cuerpo ni afectaba los cambios de humor.

Pero tenia una fecha de vencimiento.

Le ha tocado recordarlo en ese momento de aislamiento en los terrenos de Keta-sama. 

Tumbada en la habitación que ha reclamado como suya en esa vieja casa, vestida con ropa de monje... Retsu suspira penosamente sintiendo la incomodidad y enojada con el mundo por olvidar tal cosa; no puede renovar el fuinjutsu; era un ramo lejos del que esta estudiando y prefiere no meterse con cosas delicadas... por lo que solo muerde, aguanta y espera que termine pronto.

Al menos Keta-sama comprendió y le permitió los días de descanso. 

Ahora teniendo el tiempo para detenerse, contemplar y razonar... tirada en el suelo con sus ojos fijos en el techo... sintiendo todo el entorno, el canto de los pájaros y el sol metiéndose en el horizonte... Retsu se da cuenta que de nuevo no ha tenido noticias de la aldea, ninguno de sus clones se ha disipado y no hay convocatorias de urgencia... la incertidumbre la esta matando junto con todo lo demás. 

Era la primera vez que pensaba en la constante presión en la que vive. 

Resopla de nuevo ante sus divagaciones de algo que ya sabia desde que tomo en serio esta vida, no valía la pena estresarse por cosas que no puede controlar o son pasado... era mejor enfocarse en el futuro, como tal, debía trabajar en ese sello para anular las cualidades del Kamui ahora que tenia el tiempo. 

Arrastrándose para alcanzar su enorme pergamino en el borde de la habitación, agitando su cabello suelto fuera de su camino e ignorando los malestares normales de ser mujer... desenrolla la cosa, busca lo que ocupara el resto de la tarde y lo saca sin pestañear... lo extiende ante ella. 

Hasta el momento solo tiene teorías, ha buscado símbolos que sean estables entre ellos y que funcionen como una sala para anular el salto de dimensiones... sin embargo, aun cuando encuentre como combinarlos sin explotar, no tendrá como probarlo hasta que enfrente a este Obito. 

Estaba en medio de esto cuando siente venir a alguien que ha estado evitando desde ese día, Jiraya no la ha solicitado por lo que pensó se ahorraría los dramas... supone que Keta-sama los dejo pasar, pero meh, tampoco se distrae lo suficiente para abandonar el pergamino en el que trabaja diligentemente... siente la anticipación de quizás encontrar la combinación perfecta. 

-Retsu- su voz se escucha por toda la casa.

Pero la Senju arruga el papel en el que trabaja, copia hasta los símbolos que están correctos, le falta la parte final y eso la hace inclinarse para buscar entre sus diccionarios que hizo de fuinjutsu... de esa manera esta trabajando cuando su puerta suena abierta, la pesada mirada del jinchuriki es obvia pero no la disuade de levantar la mirada. 

-Mataste a Orochimaru- la acusa a pisotones deteniéndose solo porque lanzo un kunai para evitar que dispersara el montón de papeles arrugados y hacer aun mas desastre del que esta hundida. 

Se detiene de lo que escribe, dándole una mirada curiosa antes de negar para enfocarse de nuevo, pensó que alguien ya le había dicho sobre el resultado de _esa_ misión, aunque Naruto ha estado en ese plano desde ese entonces... Jiraya al parecer ha decidido darle ese pedazo de información -Con ayuda, pero si- contesta desinteresada. 

Naruto vibra emocionado, casi contento desde ese lugar al borde del mar de basura arrugada -¿Sasuke?- lanza. 

Tararea ante tal exigencia -Porque crees que se que pasa con ese traidor- regresa tranquilamente, tachando una combinación y arrugando el papel en el montón que ha denominado mentalmente como "un paso más cerca del éxito" 

Un gruñido exasperado, pero aun manteniéndose al margen -El no es un traidor- escupe violentamente -y usted lo vio ¡Debe saber donde esta!-

-Eso es una conjetura arriesgada, chico, yo no se donde esta ese niño- Retsu contesta resignada, sabe a donde va esta discusión. 

-Porque no lo trajiste a la aldea- 

Se detiene de lo que hace, levantando la vista al impaciente protagonista -¿Para que?-

-Como que para que ¡Es su hogar!- la apunta groseramente, Naruto parece cada vez más enojado. 

-Es un traidor- le repite lentamente -¿Porque lo traería?-

Abre la boca escandalizado, cerrándole de golpe -¡No es un traidor! ¡Como puede abandonarlo! lo tenias tan cercas para traerlo a casa ¡Pero solo lo abandonaste!-

Un suspiro impaciente, llamando a su paciencia de anciana mira al rubio hirviendo de furia, casi el kyubi lamiendo el ambiente - Creo que aquí estas armando conjeturas, Naruto...- empieza seriamente -Como dije, das por hecho que me importa lo que haga el traidor... - se cruza de brazos recargándose en la pared -y ¿Era mi responsabilidad traerlo? ¿Tiene 5 años para no poder tomar sus decisiones? Si el chico quisiera, hubiera regresado conmigo... pero no, huyo con el otro traidor ¿Era mi responsabilidad tratarlo? Si, pero no tratarlo como un descarriado amigo... sino como un traidor y como tal disponer de él como las leyes de konoha dictan-explica como si hablar con un idiota.

Naruto aprieta los puños -No entiendes, estoy seguro que Sasuke regresara ¡Que Yoriichi-senpai se disculpara por venderle su hogar! todos ustedes lo harán, lo conozco ¡Sasuke regresara!-

Una sonrisa torcida, Retsu casi se ríe en su cara ante tales tonterías -No te debo mas explicaciones, niño- murmura desinteresada, enfocándose en el pergamino -Si solo viniste a esto, puedes marcharte, no estoy de humor para tratar con tu honrada y ciega moral- despide. 

Naruto era rápido, acortando la distancia y levantándola desde el cuello de su traje para acercarlo a su rostro enojado -Como puedes ser tan insensible, pensé que eras diferente-

-¿Insensible solo porque no estoy perdonando al traidor?-

-El no es un traidor-

-Todo apunta a lo contrario ¿Olvidas lo que le hizo al equipo 10?¿Como dio la espalda a Yoriichi? ¿Al pueblo? mi estimado Naruto, no puedes salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado- canturrea con diversión Retsu.

-¿Si Yoriichi hiciera algo como esto?- le dice Naruto con un tono de querer hacerla reflexionar. 

Bufa burlona, Retsu no puede imaginar tal escenario ni siente ni una pizca de compasión por esos ojos azules desesperados porque entienda su punto de vista, uno muy ciego y fuera del camino estricto de ser shinobi-Bueno, Yoriichi nunca haría nada como esto, el si es un buen Uchiha-

-Naruto- Jiraya llama con advertencia llegando rápidamente a la habitación.

Soltándola de golpe, el airado protagonista sale furioso de la casa.

-Lo siento, pequeña hime, pensé que había tomado la noticia mejor-

-Bueno, te engaño, una buena habilidad shinobi- Quita las pequeñas arrugas de su ropa, hace una mueca de la molestia femenina y suspira mirando como su basura ahora esta mas revuelta de lo que era antes. 

-¿esta bien?-

-Si, solo problemas naturales-

-No era necesario decirme-

-Como si mi respuesta de "nada" te tranquilizara-

-De verdad lamento que Naruto sea difícil-

-Tiene el corazón donde se debe pero no es un samurái, veo que tanto tu como Hatake y Saru-kun han intentado protegerlo de alguna manera, supongo que se sienten responsables ¿no?- le arquea la ceja divertida, Retsu sabe que el abandono que sufrió el protagonista por parte de los que debieron levantarlo era una culpa tan pesada.

Pero eso no es pretexto para consentirlo, tolerar ese desliz inmaduro y ese sentimiento de importancia para ser genin. 

Jiraya no le dice nada.

-Supongo que es su problema, han jurado que platicaran con él pero supongo que ya es tarde para que entienda en su dura cabeza... lo están haciendo fuerte, pero ajeno al verdadero camino shinobi- Retsu se acomoda con otro pergamino limpio entre sus manos.

-¿El Shodaime pensaría lo mismo que tú?-

-No, pero aun Hashirama tenia un limite... Jiraya... no intentes compararlos, tampoco intentes que vea tu punto de vista...- advierte seriamente, mirando al peliblanco con el peso de un gesto oscuro -no quería ser shinobi, pero eso no significa que no comprenda lo que conlleva tal profesión… tu mismo has decidido tu misión sobre lo personal entonces ¿Por qué no le enseñaste eso a Naruto? ¿Qué Sasuke no será perdonado al traerlo a la aldea?-

Jiraya se encorva un poco, negándose a mirarle directamente.

-Dejaron que ese Sasuke se obsesionara, un Uchiha vengador nunca ha sido bueno, pero la aldea lo permitió, Jiraya, ese niño no regresara a la aldea hasta que termine con Itachi- admite con un largo suspiro, pintando sus siguientes combinaciones de fuinjutsu con fluidez de practica.

El sabio sapo de nuevo la mira en consideración con sus palabras -Un error de sensei-

-De todos los Uchiha también, olvidaron tal cosa, Yoriichi ya no pudo detener a Sasuke…- admite con un encoger de hombros. 

-Lamento la interrupción, Retsu-hime- murmura el viejo con un suspiro.

-Por supuesto, si ocupas mi presencia, no dudes en avisarme-

Un gesto sorprendido, una pequeña sonrisa del sannin al marcharse. 

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué fuera rencorosa? sabe poner a parte su disgusto de lo profesional, si el kyubi se libera porque estos no querían molestarla... eran mas tontos de lo que pensaba. 

No se sorprende que Naruto este desesperado, que haya exigido a Jiraya volver al pueblo para pedir una misión e ir a buscar a Itachi y con eso alcanzar a Sasuke… Retsu se entero solo por Keta-sama, cuyos dominios y servidores sapos lo mantienen al tanto de la celda del Kyubi para no permitirle de nuevo un pase libre a sus dominios sin aviso. 

Se burla, supone que en el canon se lo permitirían… pero ahora, Tsunade no tiene una debilidad por Naruto, sabe que estará lejos de concederle una misión especial para solo satisfacerlo, sin verdadero merito para el pueblo y poniéndose en riesgo como uno de los objetivos de akatsuki.

Pero Retsu suspira no queriendo involucrarse tampoco solicitada para entrenar... pasa a afinar los últimos detalles del senjutsu, para que sea fácil y transitable... hasta que un día, el sannin pasa a despedirse con una sonrisa apretada... con Naruto impaciente en la sombra de donde estaba en ese momento... les desea suerte. 

Espera volver a casa pronto, sus clones están muy callados y no tiene información actualizada al respecto. 


	18. Terceros II: Sai

Salta a la plataforma para inclinarse de manera sumisa. 

El denominado Sai, deja de pensar en si mismo como persona y vuelve a ser la herramienta sin emociones delante de su maestro... borrando su sonrisa, pensamientos callejeros y descubrimientos sociales... aguarda silencioso cualquier motivo por el que fue convocado repentinamente. 

-Uchiha Yoriichi ha regresado- empieza con voz solemne. 

El agente lo sabe; Sakura se lo dijo en un susurro cómplice esa mañana con esa mirada triste y añorante... Tenzo-taicho igualmente lo menciono con una pequeña sonrisa aliviada... todo parece cambiar en la dinámica con solo su existencia aun lejana de su rutina de equipo.

Era el regreso del verdadero amigo de Retsu-hime. 

Por cuestión académica, para aprender aun más sobre las diferencias de los lazos ha querido verificar con sus propios ojos el comportamiento de la princesa Senju alrededor del Uchiha, aunque clones, sus emociones son iguales a las originales por lo que seria educativo… pero... no encuentra el valor para involucrarse, hay algo extraño en su pecho ante la idea de ver una enorme diferencia entre los tratos.

Suele ser amable con él, atenta, paciente, responde cualquier pregunta, le da de comer y le muestra los jardines Senju mientras conversan de cualquier cosa ¿Hay algo mejor que eso? ¿El Uchiha es más importante?

-Quiero que lo mantengas vigilado- Shimura dice repentinamente; rompiendo el propio silencio que se instalo entre ellos con una postura dominante pero ajena... no puede verle el rostro, pero Sai asume que esta distraído -Es una alta probabilidad... con tu asignación a ese equipo con ese experimento...- continua despectivo al que es su capitán actual -que tengas la oportunidad de llevar misiones con él; aprovecha cualquier momento para matarlo y robarle esos ojos ¿esta claro?-

Sai afirma obediente aun cuando ese malestar, el remordimiento le grita que no seria bueno para Retsu-hime pero se lo guarda -¿Cree que sea prudente? No creo ser lo suficientemente bueno para superar a Uchiha Yoriichi- se anima a preguntar algo que seria razonable ¿verdad? ha escuchado rumores, sabe como fue que ayudo al equipo de Asuma-san; no es prudente subestimar y asumir que un simple agente como él será capaz de derribar al hijo de madara. 

La mirada del anciano es pesada, pero parece permitirle salirse con la suya por ahora -Ese niño siempre ha sido una variable impredecible...- murmura con emociones duras, Sai se tensa en anticipación pero cualquier cosa que este pasando cesa -Eres precavido y consciente de tu inferioridad, puedo darte eso, agente, sin embargo es tu misión, aunque mueras, obtendré información útil para un segundo intento- espeta con un tono amenazante.

El agente solo baja la cabeza con mayor profundidad, en una disculpa silenciosa por cuestionar los motivos... no deja de sentir que eso hará triste a la princesa, algo que no puede dejar de pensar que no debería permitir. 

-No olvides que eres una herramienta y "Sai" es solo una mascara, agente- Danzo castiga retirando la hostilidad -Ahora sal de mi vista- 

Como root obedece sin mirar atrás. 

XXXXX

Escabulléndose del entrenamiento de equipo con apenas una mirada a los miembros, Sai se toma muy en serio la misión dada por su maestro sobre el Uchiha recién llegado.

Su primer impresión sobre el amigo de Retsu-hime es que tiene un aspecto débil, una fachada que pudiera engañar a cualquier tonto.

Era demasiado alto, con tanto cabello rebelde en un peinado que apenas lo mantiene lejos de su rostro, vestido con ropa inadecuada para un shinobi y cargando una espada de aspecto elegante en su cadera... según las estadísticas, podría ser catalogado como guapo.

Anota tal cosa, quizás sea influencia de porque Retsu-hime lo prefiere.

Se percata también que a pesar de las apariencia de casi un civil... es su andar entrenado lo que lo delata, igualmente como es que su esencia era difícil de detectar... sus anchos hombros igualmente demuestran sus largas horas de kenjutsu… sin embargo, esos ojos no son los de un asesino a pesar de las tantas muertes que lleva consigo… son como los de Retsu-hime, algo que aun no ha podido ubicar del todo.

Sai igualmente guarda para referencias futuras que además del aspecto, tal vez haya alguna situación que vivieron juntos los que los hizo tan unidos ¿Hay una probabilidad de replicarlo? ¿Otros además del Uchiha pudiera romper esa barrera alrededor de la princesa? ¿El maestro le molestaría explicar alguna de las historias en su tiempo? quiere comprender, pero no se anima a preguntar. 

Se enfoca en seguir observando. 

Uchiha Yoriichi nunca esta solo. 

El Clon de Retsu-hime siempre esta presente cuando salen de los terrenos del clan... viajan al hospital, donde lo han ubicado al servicio a pesar de su larga ausencia o su incompleto entrenamiento... luego a la torre, donde conversan con el Godaime o Hatake Kakashi de diversos temas (que no puede escuchar sin delatarse)… a cenar, donde se toparan ya sea con el capitán Tenzo o Sakura, de vez en cuando otro shinobi de los otros equipos de esa generación.

El agente root toma nota de los intercambios, a primera vista no ve diferencia de trato entre los demás shinobis con Yoriichi a ojos de la princesa... supone que será mas duro de detectar, quizás sea algo que deba experimentar por si mismo... pero se detiene de integrarse, no se anima a involucrarse aun cuando es consciente que quizás sepan que los esta siguiendo.

Prometió no mas acecho, pero no quiere ser visto diferente (notar la diferencia).

Cierran su día de vuelta al complejo Senju; Sai en ocasiones se queda afuera... solo mirando las paredes... las copas de los diversos arboles que llenan los jardines... imaginando escenarios, dibujando lo que recuerda de los terrenos con pinceladas limpias, puede ser de noche pero esta acostumbrado a trabajar en ese tipo de oscuridad.

-Eres Sai-

El agente root salta de su lugar en la cima de un árbol, aterrizando en guardia con un kunai desenfundado... ahí, donde ha pasado horas en completo silencio y escondiendo su esencia... ahora puede ver a alguien mirando sus dibujos que se mantuvieron en la rama... era Uchiha Yoriichi. 

Con su cabello suelto aumentaba de volumen, vestido para dormir, el silencioso objetivo sigue observando hasta que levanta su rostro para coincidir en latentes segundos -Eres bastante bueno- le felicita con esa voz serena carente de intenciones.

Aun incomodo de ser burlado tan fácil, que su objetivo estuviera tan cercas y tomarlo de sorpresa; Sai guarda su kunai con una de sus falsas sonrisas en su rostro -Uchiha Yoriichi, no recomiendo asustarme de esa manera- replica planamente. 

Aun agachado en la rama, el recién llegado inclina su cabeza dejando visible entre toda la negrura de su cabello esos aretes de hanafuda -Lo siento, suelo olvidarlo- lamenta suavemente. 

Sai no sabe como pararse ante esta complicada situación, el silencio cae entre ellos con el sonido de los dibujos siendo recogidos fácilmente por el Uchiha… ve todo el proceso, luego como aterriza en el suelo para continuar recolectando su arte... al final, caminando a paso silencioso se los extiende fácilmente.

-Espero no se hayan maltratado, son bastante buenos- 

El root afirma al tomar el montón de papeles con mano firme, aun cuando su pecho se aprieta en anticipación -¿Porque eres diferente?- no evita preguntar ahora que tiene la oportunidad de estar de frente con la variable que significa este Uchiha. 

Un parpadeo ajeno, casi aburrido pero es el brillo tenue de confusión lo que detecta de parte del recién llegado, a un paso de él, se siente como uno de esos grandes arboles a su alrededor sin presencia.

-He estado aprendiendo diferentes tipos de lazos desde que fui asignado a un equipo… he leído, pero Retsu-hime suele explicarme mejor...- divaga con una sonrisa, colocando sus dibujos bajo el brazo y atento a cualquier movimiento -He estado mirándolos...- acepta, porque negarlo a un sensor era tonto- no encuentro diferencia pero sé... que hay algo que lo hace especial ante ella, un amigo y no un compañero como el resto de nosotros- 

Yoriichi no parece reaccionar al respecto, solo cruza sus brazos ocultándolos en las anchas mangas de su kimono antes de dar la sombra de un gesto solemne -Me he percatado que todos se han dado cuenta ¿no?- murmura con aire triste -Ella suele ser de esa manera, no la culpes, Sai-san... me temo sin embargo, que no tengo una respuesta clara-

-Pero eres su amigo-

-Lo soy, sin embargo, Retsu no es una persona que deja claro sus emociones... le incomoda discutirlo, lo permito porque es en parte como funcionamos- 

El agente se detiene a reflexionar tal cosa, supone que es lógica, ha leído que en ocasiones es parte del equilibrio de una relación… concesiones, confianza y complementarse... parpadea al enfocar a su objetivo con verdadero aprecio por darle tan importantes datos para su investigación -¿Que me puedes decir?- pregunta con tal de entender mejor. 

Por algún motivo, esto no es suficiente. 

-Eres una persona muy dedicada ¿no?- Yoriichi le vuelve a felicitar, solo una sombra de sonrisa como si lo comprendiera en una aterradora habilidad de observación que nadie le advirtió -No creo que amigos sea un termino para nosotros- acepta de buena gana, haciéndole fruncir el ceño de anticipación -Somos como hermanos; completamos eso que nos hace falta y nos hacemos compañía- 

Sai parpadea abriendo un poco sus ojos, antes de sentir su sonrisa un poco mas sincera llenándolo de alivio inexplicable -Veo, supongo que he etiquetado mal su relación... me disculpo-

-No hay problema-

-Puedo asumir que esa hermandad es por vivir similares situaciones ¿no?- ahora Sai puede ver claramente todo, encaja muy bien en su estudio y le da valor para platicar con mayor confianza. 

-En efecto-

-Entiendo, al igual que ustedes, yo tenia un hermano forjado de la misma manera- Sai tiene el impulso de explicarse, sintiendo el peso de _ese_ libro en su cadera -Encajábamos bastante bien, el era todo lo que yo no soy... yo era todo, lo que él no era- suspira enfocando a su objetivo.

-Lamento tu perdida-

El agente no se dio cuenta que se quedo callado, solo estira un poco mas su sonrisa -No hay problema, paso hace tanto- desestima aun cuando siente que esos ojos negros no le creen -Gracias por su tiempo, Uchiha-sama- 

-No hay problema, Sai-san, sin embargo Retsu le molesta que aceches, puedes unirte a nosotros cuando quieras... eres después de todo... una de sus personas favoritas-

-¿Su persona favorita?- el agente no detiene el tono perdido, agendando tal terminología a su estudio. 

-Hay amigos... compañeros... luego personas favoritas, ella no suele ser consciente de esto... pero tiende a buscar a ciertas personas cuando uno de nosotros no esta cercas- le revela con la nada en su rostro, pero el tono era serio de ser la verdad -¿Comprendes?-

Sonríe porque lo hace. 

En su comportamiento, Retsu-hime tiende a buscar compañía.

No evita esta alegría de ser uno de ellos. 

-Buenas noches, Uchiha-sama- se despide sintiendo que su maestro le ordeno vigilarlo, no perseguirlos ¿verdad? antes de desaparecer. 

Su estudio ha avanzado enormemente. 

Cree que ya puede entender aun mas los lazos, tiene la conjetura que observando aun más a esos dos prodigios podrá tener todo un paisaje que pueda apreciar... Sai, no es solo una denominación para esta misión, Sai es cada vez mas una persona que siente y existe. 

XXXXXX

El capitán Tenzo los lleva al complejo Senju para entrenar. 

Le emociona tener la oportunidad de ver por si mismo esos lazos en la privacidad del terreno, si adivina bien la hora, en estos momentos su objetivo junto con la princesa están igualmente enfrentándose.

-¿No será un problema?- Sakura pregunta con el ceño fruncido, seguro siendo capaz de escuchar aun desde la puerta, el ruido de una buena pelea en la zona de practica. 

-Retsu no lo hubiera permitido si fuera de otra manera, Sakura- el capitán le sonrisa a sabiendas. 

Sai se mantiene al margen, mirando alrededor con avidez... le encanta mirar detalles, para poder dibujarlo después… al menos el maestro no ha pedido que robe nada como lo ha intentado varias veces en el pasado, lo ha dejado a su criterio (secretamente esta aliviado de no traicionar la confianza de su anfitrión). 

Los arboles se agitan por vientos no naturales, puede sentir la adrenalina de una pelea cercanas y el agente root en él quiere salir a flote, pero se mantiene cerrando la formación mientras los otros dos discuten entre ellos... cuando llegan al área, solo puede abrir sus ojos en apreciación y algo de terror. 

El claro esta escarbado con varias líneas profundas, los arboles de los bordes están cortados y los dos combatientes se miran intensamente... antes de enfundar sus respectivas y tan diferentes espadas como uno -Moh, no es necesario contenerse, Yoriichi-

-Eres un clon, no quiero disiparte- despide desinteresado el Uchiha. 

-Pero al original le vendría bien la noticia ¿no?-

-No quiero que abandone lo que hace solo para venir-

-Me conoces bien- 

-Nos perdimos la mejor parte ¿no?- Tenzo se inserta jovialmente. 

El dúo los miran con ciertos grados de bienvenida.

-Aun no puedo creer que exista tanta diferencia ¡Cuando nos tomaras en serio!- Sakura pone sus manos en la cadera mirando furiosa a la Senju que le sonríe con descaro -Y Yoriichi-san me hubiera encantado observarlo- suspira añorante.

-Deja de perseguir a Yoriichi, desesperada-

-¡No estoy desesperada! además ¡No son nada!-

-Pensé que superaste tu actitud de fangirl-

-No es una actitud de fangirl ¡Es verdadero respeto entre shinobis!- Sakura protesta, pero su sonrojo lo delata. 

Retsu obviamente se esta burlando de Haruno, Tenzo prefiere platicar con el confundido Uchiha... al margen de toda actividad social, Sai se esfuerza por ver una diferencia, pero no puede, esta bastante frustrado de eso.

XXXXX

Esa mañana los han convocado.

No es el único equipo, el otro es el que maneja Kurenai-san.

Amontonados delante del godaime con Hatake Kakashi detrás en esa dinámica que sabe es el resultado de un acuerdo; que el hijo del colmillo blanco es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión algo que molesto profundamente a su maestro y que no han divulgado oficialmente ante nadie. 

Esperan la orden. 

Sai escucha lo que se les esta pidiendo; dar caza a los miembros de akatsuki es el objetivo secundario… como vital importancia es perseguir a Uchiha Itachi con el fin de alcanzar a Uchiha Sasuke y poner fin a los desertores de la hoja... no les están pidiendo matar, solo capturar con vida; no comprende tal petición, pero no externa sus dudas, no era su lugar. 

-Kurenai y Tenzo, ustedes serán los encargados de esta misión- el godaime señala con los dedos entrelazados -Sin embargo, aunque no dudo de sus capacidades, asignare a otros dos a su misión como un respaldo util contra usuarios experimentados del sharingan…- suspira al dar la señal, como uno, Uchiha Yoriichi como el clon de Retsu-hime entran aterrizando al costado del escritorio.

Sai no se mueve ante tal destino, recuerda el objetivo secundario que le ha pedido su maestro. 

-¿Es prudente?- Kurenai interrumpe -Vamos a perseguir a su familia- señala algo preocupada. 

Todos intercambian miradas porque es una valida observación, Sai sobre todo vigila la expresión controlada de Sakura… quien sabe esta implicada con ese Sasuke de manera sentimental... pero graciosamente, no hay nada que cuidar, por lo que vuelve su atención al frente. 

-Es su clan, Kurenai, confió en que el chico pueda manejarlo- el godaime finalmente contesta con un largo suspiro de haber tenido una conversación antes de convocarlos al respecto. 

-YO QUIERO IR- abriendo la puerta violentamente, entra un adolescente de su edad en colores naranjas para respirar con una postura furiosa e indignada -¿PORQUE NO ME LLAMARON?- escupe señalando a todos con ojos de traición no solo a Sakura sino al Uchiha y Hatake. 

-Naruto-kun- llama tentativamente el Hyuga pero el aburame la detiene de involucrarse, igualmente manteniendo al margen al Inuzuka de involucrarse bajo la atenta mirada exasperada de Kurenai. 

-Hemos hablado de esto Naruto- Hatake dice con severidad. 

-ES MI MISION-

-No, no es tu misión…- la rubia hokage pasa su mano exasperada, Sai ve tensión y cansancio ¿También han discutido con ese ruidoso niño antes de esta Reunión? -eres un genin y uno de los objetivos, cualquier sentimiento de derecho a esta misión, es muy por encima de tu nivel-

-Es injusto ¡A ellos ni siquiera les interesa Sasuke!- escupe este rubio con puños apretados.

-Te recuerdo que estabas castigado, Uzumaki, tampoco te estas comportando como un shinobi-

-Eso no es importante ¡es mi amigo! tengo todo el derecho de estar en esta misión- escupe el rubio con furia -¿Sakura, diles?- pide como orden, pero la peli-rosa solo suspira negándose a mirarle -¿Kakashi-sensei?- ahora implora al Hatake. 

-Jiraya, saca a este niño de mi oficina- escupe el Godaime.

El sannin aterriza detrás del exaltado rubio -Lo lamento, hime-

-Ah, antes de marcharte, Uzumaki, si vas en contra de mis ordenes... si intentas escapar para hacer cualquier tontería… te advierto que no será tolerado, no importa que debilidad tenga sensei, Hatake y Jiraya a tu favor- señala con un dedo cuando las puertas se cierran de nuevo quedando solo los involucrados -Hubiera agradecido una advertencia-

-Se ha vuelto veloz- admite Retsu-hime con una sonrisa de disculpas que hace juego con el Uchiha. 

-Bien, ya saben su misión-

Sai como el resto se inclinan obedientes, cuando salen para discutir entre ellos el hora acordada en salir... no evita mirar a su objetivo con anticipación, con finalidad, no se siente muy seguro de cumplir la orden pero es su misión. 


	19. Senjutsu III

Para Retsu fue imposible no mirar a Keta-sama con asombro, horror y ganas de llorar.

Era su ultimo día en el lugar, ha logrado las fases del nirvana, ha conectado con el senjutsu y solo mejoro algunos detalles como acostumbrarse a los niveles de chakra para no destruir el equilibrio, uno que en su condición es delicado, convirtiéndose en roca... igualmente fue aprovechada para agregar algunas de sus propias creaciones al milenario bosque... estatuas femeninas, marcos altos con cabeza de una serpiente emplumada, fue imaginativa al respecto, agrego algo _suyo_ a este lugar y jugo con las plantas. 

Conecto con su elemento.

Ignoro los diarios de Hashirama. 

-Mucho antes del chakra, existieron tantas religiones, se lo que comparas cuando ves todo lo que hay aquí … mi convocadora-la voz del monje era un susurro solemne, dando un gran arco con su mano a lo que hay mas allá de ese borde de acantilado volviéndola bruscamente al aterrador descubrimiento.

Dando un paso tembloroso al margen de ese vacío, puede verlo, ahí en el fondo de ese risco... iluminado por el sol de esa mañana con la neblina cubriendo algunas cosas... existen ruinas invadidas por vegetación de los otros reinos de las convocatorias... es el punto medio, según le han presentado, uno en donde ninguno de los habitantes se han animado a reclamar. 

-Han amontonado todo- murmura Retsu con un suspiro quebrado. 

Como si hubieran recogido todo lo que pudo sobrevivir al tiempo, a lo que sea paso, puede ver cosas que recuerda de su anterior vida... templos... pirámides … estatuas... un monte con rostros tallados de personas cuyos rasgos ya no encajan en el mundo... una colección de cosas desgastadas, enormes o pequeñas.

Algunas ya eran antiguas en su momento, llenas de misterio y teorías aun para cualquier buen investigador... traga un nudo no sabiendo que otra cosa hacer, que solo identificar las ruinas de lo que sabe... fueron figuras arqueológicas o simbólicas de mucho de sus países.

-¿Como?- Fue lo único que pudo formular de todo el mar de preguntas, mirando a Keta-sama con la esperanza que pueda aclarar como mierda terminaron estas cosas en lo que simbólicamente es un basurero en ese plano de las convocatorias.

Una cabeza llena de maleza, medio carcomida de lo que fue la estatua de la libertad... el templo mayor plagado de arboles pero identificable... Tulum... Monte Rushmore... la estatua de buda... la muralla china... entre otras cosas modernas y antiguas... no tiene el valor de seguir poniendo nombres, tampoco confía en que pueda recordarlos... apenas logro estos, teme de nuevo darse cuenta cuanto ha olvidado. 

-Como ha llegado todo esto a un solo punto ¡Ninguno era vecino!- espeta ampliando sus brazos para señalar el fondo desastroso de misterios e incertidumbre. 

Pero Keta-sama solo la mira directamente a los ojos, negando con un largo suspiro -Me temo, que no tengo respuesta para todas sus preguntas, Mi convocadora-

-Pero me trajiste aquí… comprendes lo que te digo ¿Solo de la nada aprendiste?-

-Eso, es algo que ni yo mismo sé- lo dice tan en serio, tan triste que revela su propia historia para no ser contada aun a ella. 

Gime ruidosamente, pasa su mano por el rostro exasperada con un nudo en su pecho, unas ganas de llorar y ahorcar al tipo... pero se detiene... levanta los pedazos de su lógica aun congelada por el shock, decide que hay mejores cosas en las que pensar.

En su mantra, su lema y manera de vivir... el pasado esta mejor de esa manera, por lo que Senju Retsu mira una ultima vez ese punto entre las fronteras de varios reinos de otras convocatorias... da un gesto igualmente consecuente a Keta-sama.

No es como si lo que viera fuera su mundo ¿verdad? quizás sean de otro similar. 

(No podrá olvidarlo, lo sabe)

XXXXX

El cambio era obvio en el ambiente al tropezar de regreso al plano.

Se ha reducido el chakra ambiental, se respiraba mas fácilmente con muchos seres vivos cercas de su percepción, le gustaba estar de regreso, parpadeo al ver que en ese claro... en alguna parte de los bordes de Konoha donde Jiraya la cito para ir al reino de las convocatorias... se encontraba ocupado.

-Bienvenida- Hatake Kakashi le daba un saludo bastardo, sentado casualmente arriba de un enojado Naruto.

Cruzándose de brazos, deteniéndose solo a admirar unos largos segundos, extiende su sonrisa con diversión un poco torcida -¿Algo interesante?- 

-Oh, solo algunas cosas- Aun sentado cómodamente, dándole una sonrisa de ojo cargada, el afamado copy-nin se encoge de hombros -Veo que ha cambiado su guardarropa, no digo que me disgusta del todo-

Bufa, aun tiene el aspecto de monje, con su trenza en otro estilo mas sobrio... su gran pergamino a la altura de la cadera en su espalda, pulseras hechas de hilos rojos y cuentas sagradas en sus muñecas... se siente como si hubiera salido de un convento, un monasterio o como sea se llamen.

Era la viva imagen de religión.

-Solo mientras encuentro algo mío- murmura con el ceño fruncido, aunque no le desagrada, quizás adopte la cosas que les dieron para pasar sus días en casa, para usar fuera no era muy recomendable... no con toda la piel que muestra cuando le gusta ser reservada. 

Un puchero bajo su mascara -¿De verdad? no le veo nada de malo- el hombre inclina su cabeza como si no la entendiera, pero su ojo brilla divertido intentando incomodarle.

Bufa, porque nadie ha logrado hacerla sentir mal con solo el peso de un ojo, por lo que encoge sus hombros con un largo suspiro -Eso no importa ¿Qué drama traen?- guía la conversación a señalar sutilmente donde todavía esta sentado el jounin próximo hokage. 

-Una diferencia de opiniones- pía el insolente Hatake. 

-¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE HABLAR COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA AQUI!- Naruto parece llegar al limite de su paciencia, intentando de nuevo removerse debajo de su sensei y enrojeciendo hasta el punto en que esos bigotes característicos en sus mejillas comienzan a romperse -NADIE QUIERE ESCUCHARME ¡DEBERIA APOYARME!-

Retsu ve lagrimas impotentes en el jinchuriki enojado.

-Naruto, Ya lo hablamos- Kakashi suspira cruzándose de brazos, pero tenso.

-No, usted lo hablo ¡A mi nadie me escucha!- escupe el Uzumaki mostrando un agradable control en el bijuu si no escala en solo manchar el chakra y hervir a fuego lento. 

Adivina cual es la molestia del niño, pues según regresaba con el plan de irse de misión para alcanzar al perdedor de Sasuke… seguro no lo dejaron ir... pero se muerde la lengua para no decir algo ingenioso al respecto que pudiera empeorar la situación, por lo que de nuevo mira a ambos con cuidado con un plan de escape -Si ocupas mis servicios, sabes como llamarme- se despide abandonando al Hatake a su suerte. 

Emociones ajenas si podía, las evitaría enfrentar. 

Además, Naruto es su responsabilidad ya lo tuvo durante una misión y los pequeños lapsos "inolvidables" en el reino de las invocaciones, fue suficiente dosis de protagonista.

XXXXX

Yoriichi esta de regreso.

Su clon le informo con una sonrisa estúpida al abrirle la puerta, empujarla dentro y disiparse con entusiasmo en astillas... de esta manera, la lleno de recuerdos de vivencias de segunda mano... no evita un puchero dolida de no ser alertada, de que su amigo haya tomado la dulce decisión de dejarla volver bajo sus términos y no interrumpirla.

¡Era injusto! fueron años de ausencia, lo extraño tanto, quería ser ella la que le abrazara no sus clones... solo le dan ganas de llorar de nuevo, había estado sensible desde que encontró eso en el reino de Keta-sama y ahora... no evita derramar una lagrima de traición.

Pero no se lo tomo personal, comprende la lógica y consideración de Yoriichi, también sabe que la misión a la que marcho era importante como Uchiha... también que no iba solo, se llevo a uno de sus clones consigo mismo... pero eso no le sienta del todo bien, aun se siente solitaria.

Mira el complejo silencioso.

Espanta la soledad, notar de nuevo lo amplio del lugar sin Yoriichi ni Tenzo.

Con un suspiro termina de entrar a su hogar, la casa principal, abandona sus sandalias, arrastra los pies con un largo bostezo rumbo a su habitación… bañarse, comer y dormir eran sus prioridades. 

Debe ser paciente, cuando regresen, ella lo recibirá como una buena hermana.

XXXXX

-Juro que iba para la torre- dice rápidamente al saludar a quien entra a su cocina con un gesto acusador.

Una pulcra ceja se arquea, dándole un barrido a su aspecto obviamente en pijama con los ojos entrecerrados -No me engañas, se que dormirías- 

Da una sonrisa nerviosa, Retsu esta atrapada -Em, ¿no?-

Tsunade gira los ojos impaciente, pero le da una sonrisa cariñosa al acercarse, tomarla entre los brazos... sin importarle interrumpir sus alimentos... asfixiarla entre sus dos enormes pechos -Maldita mocosa, me da gusto que estés de regreso...- dice con una sonrisa, apartándola para mirarla largamente -Te ves mas delgada y has crecido otro poco ¿no?-

-Si, ya alcance los 1,72-

-Serás la kunoichi mas alta registrada-

Hace una mueca, pero se encoge de hombros algo orgullosa de sus buenos genes.

-Jiraya me ha dado tus avances, pero quiero escucharlo de ti misma- advierte con mas seriedad Tsunade, tomando asiento para darle una mirada seria. 

-¿Política?-

-Me temo que si, mocosa, ahora mas que nunca quieren escuchar que lo lograste-

Da una sonrisa comprensiva, aun cuando el sabio de los sapos seguramente dio un adelanto, los viejos están ansiosos por comprobarlo... por lo que mirando su plato con sobras de lo que dejo Tenzo para ser olvidado (ese hombre, no limpia el refrigerador cuando va a misiones largas al menos estaba bueno)… decide dar su reporte verbal en su cocina. 

-Encontré diarios de Hashi- dice antes de que su sobrina se marche.

Tsunade se detiene a mirarla con sorpresa ante su comentario.

Pero la hija predilecta, el bastardo ahora colocado en una posición que nunca soñó solo sonríe con nostalgia -Solo toque uno, pero no me anime a leerlo-

-¿Como puedes vivir sin saber?- el godaime pregunta con el ceño fruncido, de perfil aun parada bajo el marco de la puerta y con un gesto triste.

La reencarnada da su mejor gesto cansado, negando para si misma sobre cosas que ya pasaron... que a veces siente tan lejanas... como si no las hubiera vivido en carne propia -Solo lo hago, Tsunade, no lo necesito ahora ¿no?- 

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-Solo quería que supieras, que hay una parte de Hashi en algún lugar-

-Gracias por decirme, Retsu- 


	20. Terceros III: Hyuga

Hinata se sienta con la mejor gracia que puede reunir para recuperar el aliento, Shino le extiende silencioso una botella de agua... puede escuchar como los alrededores se acomodan para un merecido descanso, era tan noche, entre grandes rocas en ese lugar abierto al que han llegado… tomando un sorbo del vital liquido, no evita mirar nerviosa a quienes están agrupados para discutir la dirección que deben tomar. 

Han adoptado una alta velocidad desde que abandonaron el pueblo, el Hyuga olvido muy bien su pena de que Naruto no fuera aceptado para acompañarlos por el bien de concentrarse, enfocando chakra y cuidando su camino… al ser una de las más lentas junto con Shino, tuvo que llevarse al limite... se siente tan desgastada.

Kurenai-sensei no abogo por ellos con los otros miembros, no eran un equipo de persecución, no se enfocaban en velocidad... rastreo no era lo mismo que cacería… Pero Hinata como el resto de sus compañeros no la empujaron a considerarlos, sensei era bastante seria y sospecha que tiene mucho que ver con Asuma-sensei. 

-No había tenido una carrera como estas en años- Kiba resopla al tomar asiento tan cercas de ella, con Akamaru envolviéndolos en calidez -No me quejo, al menos me da algo con lo que pueda trabajar para alcanzarlos ¿no?- le da una sonrisa de dientes.

Hinata le ofrece una dulce sonrisa comprendiendo a lo que se refiere; era su oportunidad para ver con sus propios ojos a dos de los misteriosos shinobis que han sido parte de la aldea durante años... lideres de clanes casi extintos… su primera misión juntos... ha escuchado rumores, se han platicado durante sus reuniones en las aguas termales, pero nada se compara con vivirlo de primera mano para de esa manera.

También desea, aun cuando es un clon, tratar de trabajar con esa barrera que hay alrededor de Retsu. 

-Sensei de verdad esta inspirada ¿no?-

-Por supuesto ¿Porque? Akatsuki hirió gravemente a Asuma-sensei- 

Hinata tararea, era tranquilo saber que no era la única sospechando sobre los motivos de su maestra.

El antes equipo 8 se quedan en silencio conforme los capitanes siguen discutiendo bajo la atenta mirada del clon y el Uchiha, Hinata no deja de pensar en la naturaleza de la misión… le da un poco de pena por Yoriichi-san, después de todo, aun cuando son desertores, eran lo único que quedaba de su clan... suspira triste, no sabría que hacer si fuera empujada a un tipo de situación similar. 

-Es aterrador ¿no?- Sakura se sienta a su lado con confianza, dándole un pequeño empujón con el codo para sacarla de donde sigue mirando.

La Hyuga arruga sus ojos con alegría ocultando su sonrojo de ser atrapada -Algo, son bastante veloces- admite aclarándose la garganta. 

-Y los dos juntos ¿Han leído el libro de bingo? Advierten no enfrentarlos si van juntos- Kiba añade con un silbido salvaje, Shino afirma silencioso pero atento -¿Serán verdad todas esas cosas que dicen en esas cosas?-

Sai toma asiento de manera casual, mirando a todos con esa sonrisa que obviamente es falsa a todos -¿Porque mentirían? Yoriichi-san y Retsu-hime son potencias que no se deberían ignorar- 

Kiba pasa su mano por el cabello exasperado -Siento que opacan al shinobi convencional-

-Estas exagerando- Sakura protesta. 

-Bueno, es lógico ¿Porque? si nos topamos con enemigos, verán primero a Yoriichi-san y Retsu-hime que a nosotros- Shino agrega con la voz de la razón. 

-Eso nos daría la oportunidad de atacar ¿no?- Sai complementa ya viendo estrategia en ser ignorados.

-Son extraños, ustedes dos- Kiba resopla mirando al chico pálido y su compañero de equipo intercambiar un gesto de apreciación por comprenderse. 

-Hombres- gira los ojos Sakura al resoplar.

-¿Como estas, Sakura?- Hinata dice en voz baja mirando a la rosada con cuidado -Hay una alta probabilidad de que veamos a Sasuke-kun- le recuerda amablemente, dándole una palmada y sabiendo que han conversado de esto en los momentos en que pueden. 

Esas salidas a las que fueron empujadas obligadas por el godaime, situaciones para sacar a Retsu-hime de su aislamiento... las ha comenzado a disfrutar, son momentos en que pudo congeniar con otras kunoichis y le ayudaron mucho en su confianza... Hinata no detiene el mirar al clon, pensando en como tales momentos no son suficientes para ella abrirse por completo, le dolió saber que hay una línea que nunca se dio cuenta existía entre ellas. 

La mano de Sakura le da un apretón llamando su atención -Comprendo lo que sientes- le dice con un suspiro conspirador, dándole un vistazo al grupo aun discutiendo... a la princesa Senju con algo como cansancio -Llegaremos ahí ¿no?- 

-Si, lo haremos-

-¿De que hablan?- Kiba cuestiona con un gesto perdido.

-Sobre Sasuke- Sakura retoma su pregunta con indiferencia, dicha en voz alta con una sonrisa tranquila -No deben preocuparse, seré profesional y no dejare que mis emociones entorpezcan esto- finaliza valientemente. 

Hinata de nuevo, no evita compararse ¿Seria capaz de hacer lo mismo?

XXXXX

La ciudad a la que llegaron era amplia, llena de multitudes, Hinata sabe que con tantos olores será difícil para Kiba abarcar tanto espacio sin confundirse… su byakugan esta limitado... los kikaichu de shino difíciles de distribuir... graciosamente, cuentan con dos sensores naturales de alto rango.

Aterrizando en uno de los edificios más alto, usando el tejado como un punto de reunión y operaciones... los shinobis se miran unos largos momentos. 

-Como sabemos, esta es una de las ciudades que nuestro contacto ha confirmado rumores de un Uchiha a sus alrededores- Tenzo comienza mirándolos seriamente -Nos dividiremos... cada uno tomando a uno de nuestros sensores...- señala al clon de Retsu sonriente y Yoriichi-san ajeno fácilmente -para peinar la zona, si encuentran a uno de nuestros objetivos es primordial contactar a los otros-

-¿No nos esta subestimando?-

-Kiba, lo dijeron antes, debemos capturar vivos al objetivo y eso en si, ya es difícil con el nivel que se presume tiene Itachi y Sasuke- Kurenai castiga con un suspiro directo al Inuzuka enojado. 

-Estoy seguro Retsu-hime puede someterlo-

-Gracias por el voto de confianza, Sai, pero en ese momento soy un mero clon- asegura divertida la susodicha con un guiño al pálido adolescente. 

-Yoriichi-san es de su nivel- ahora Shino complementa sin pestañear. 

-Pero no me siento cómodo con solo confiar en mis habilidades, por lo que rastreo, hay varios potenciales enemigos en el área- murmura el distraído Uchiha, mirando a la nada y tan fuera de lugar con su vestimenta tan propia de un civil. 

Todos se miran sorprendidos por la casualidad en que lo dice, miran a sus lideres de misión para verlos igual de solemnes ¿desde cuando sabían? pero rechazan cualquier idea de externar sus molestias, están en medio de algo para distraerse con eso. 

-Pero nuestros radios no abarcan tanto- Hinata levanta su mano lentamente, siendo observada por todos ante su apremiante consideración a tratar -Si nos separamos más allá de nuestro alcance, será imposible comunicarnos en caso de encontrarnos con cualquiera de esos enemigos- murmura. 

-En eso ¿Sakura, puedes ayudarnos?- Tenzo pregunta con una sonrisa.

Como si lo recordara, la susodicha le regresa el gesto con fuerza, haciendo señas de mano para convocar entre humo al menos dos perros de diferentes razas -Entonces esta es mi solución, ¿No chicos?-

-Por supuesto, nuestros oídos es mejor que esos aparatos tuyos- un perro tan pequeño alega confiadamente desde la cima del más grande. 

-Kurenai tomara una parte del grupo, junto con el clon de Retsu- Tenzo comienza cruzándose de brazos -Yoriichi, eres también un objetivo, por lo que iras fuertemente custodiado ¿Esta bien?-

El pelinegro, con un tintinear de sus aretes lo mira en silencio con un brillo de comprensión. 

-Te prestare a Hinata, Tenzo- Kurenai mira al usuario de madera en consideración -Su byakugan te podría ayudar, yo tomare a Sakura por ti ¿Esta bien?-

-Por supuesto, conoces mejor a tu gente, entonces veo la lógica de tu comentario- Tenzo afirma con una sonrisa educada intercambiando a las kunoichis sin resistencia -entonces, recuerden que nuestra prioridad son los Uchiha… Akatsuki después… pase lo que pase, nuestra misión es solo encontrar un rastro, identificarlo y volver a este punto para contarlo ¿esta claro?-

Un coro de "Si" vienen de los shinobis antes de distribuirse. 

XXXXX

Hinata era adaptable.

Por lo que no siente mucho la falta de familiaridad en su temporal equipo de trabajo. 

Entre la multitud de gente, es tan difícil saber a donde se dirigen, pero Yoriichi-san parece tan seguro liderando que no por primera vez le hace envidiar y compararse con el joven líder de clan... ella alguna vez fue heredera, nunca se comporto de esa manera tan segura. 

-Nos siguen- la voz suave, apenas audible casi lo pierde la Hyuga entre el sonido bullicioso de la multitud, al igual que el resto del equipo... no reacciono al respecto de tal advertencia dada de Yoriichi -No es nuestro objetivo- añade.

-Tan grosero-

Aun caminando, sin reaccionar ante el hombre insertándose en su grupo como si fueran conocidos entre las transitadas calles, Hinata traga un nudo nervioso... con sus dedos listos para sus armas... preparada para cualquier ataque.

-Fuiste difícil de rastrear todos estos años, ahora sales tan fácil, Uchiha Yoriichi- contina el extraño -¿Dónde esta su princesa?- 

-¿Es a ella a quien buscas?- Yoriichi por primera vez enfoca al hombre aun cubierto por una capa color arena, su rostro ensombrecido, Tenzo ha delegado su lugar como líder fácilmente y Sai mantiene su gesto sonriente a pesar del cambio.

-¿Cual es tu razón?-

Un tarareo, el desconocido cruza sus brazos casualmente -Mato a Orochimaru-sama- comienza el tipo mirando el camino -Era mi aspiración, mi motivo para vivir... ahora me ha dejado sin nada... soy un espía sin nación, Yoriichi-san, algo que no comprenderías- añade con voz burlona -No te preocupes, solo será una pequeña conversación- 

-Cuidado con lo que haces- advierte el Uchiha con verdadera emoción por primera vez desde que Hinata lo ha tratado en esa misión (o antes, aunque solo lo había visto de lejos y tratado con otro miembro del clan (Hanabi parecía agradarle mucho)). 

-Por supuesto, Uchiha Yoriichi- el extraño se detiene, inclinándose en falsa cortesía antes de desaparecer. 

-¿Quien era ese?- continuando su camino como si nada, el Uchiha sorpresivamente pregunta. 

-Yakushi Kabuto- Sai es quien responde. 

-Entonces lo era- Tenzo suspira con una sonrisa preocupada -¿Ella estará bien? Es un clon, pero, no evito preocuparme- añade nerviosamente.

Yoriichi le da unas palmadas, aun cuando sus ojos no muestran nada del consuelo que expresa. 

-No es nuestro objetivo- Sai añade sin pestañear. 

-Sasuke no esta en la zona, rastreo su ubicación fuera de la ciudad- Yoriichi comienza casualmente al girar en una calle repentinamente y hablando por primera vez en voz alta lo que han estado siguiendo por horas. 

Hinata sigue el ambiente del grupo, que parecen funcionar sin preocuparse por la extraña intervención, la velocidad para nadar entre la multitud es fácil de llevar... hasta que llegan a un punto en que buscan los tejados... de esa manera, casi saliendo de la ciudad, pueden verlo... una gran explosión en el horizonte. 

-He perdido a Sasuke- Yoriichi dice, aun el fantasma de esa extraña silueta en los cielos.

-Kiba puede ayudar- Hinata ofrece repentinamente, siendo mirada directamente por esos ojos negros con la nada en ellos -Tiene buen olfato, es parte de su clan- ofrece nerviosamente. 

-Seguro el otro equipo ya esta en camino a esa dirección- Tenzo la salva de esa atención dada por primera vez tan directamente a la Hyuga -Entonces, ahí podemos decidir... como dijo Hyuga-san... con el Inuzuka podríamos obtener de nuevo un nuevo destino- 


	21. Situaciones

Retsu ha estado en la oficina evitando salir al pueblo a pesar de haber estado feliz de regresar, no quiere por este momento enfrentar miradas.... conociendo a Tsunade o al consejo (Danzo)… la propaganda de su éxito se vera en pequeñas cosas con el resto de los habitantes ya sea de buena manera o mala... una navaja de dos filos, no esta interesada en este momento adivinar a donde se inclino la balanza de rumores. 

La política alrededor de ella sigue circulando de manera segura, por ahora, prefiere fingir que no le interesa ni le afecta... encerrada en su casa, trabajando en los jardines, creciendo arboles y mejorando los alrededores porque aunque Tenzo era un buen miembro del clan, tendía a dejar desatendido la imagen del complejo y sus clones en ocasiones eran unos vagos (como la original). 

El trabajo esta al día, los ingresos son estables y puede ver que ya se deposito lo de las ultimas misiones... vestida con algo de su guardarropa, solo que sin haori para terminarlo... Retsu estaba agazapada en su escritorio garabateando números, quizás programar visitas al banco shinobi en el transcurso de la semana. 

Estaba en medio de esto, cuando sintió a alguien en su puerta. 

Se detuvo para mirar con asombro la ventana, era raro que Saru-kun saliera de su recinto desde que se jubilo pero al parecer hoy lo tenia de visita... Retsu se detiene de lo que esta haciendo para apreciar el gesto... adivinar si era por algo grave o solamente pasar el tiempo lejos de sus revoltosos nietos. 

-Retsu-hime- el anciano entra con una sonrisa cansada, vestido casual y mas arrugas de las que tenia antes de irse a ese entrenamiento en el mundo de las convocatorias. 

-Hola, Saru-kun- regresa el saludo, dándole un vistazo a su clon que afirma obediente de traer algo para beber -Solo deja desocupo algo el escritorio, para no traerte recuerdos- le guiñe un ojo divertida al viejo sentándose en la silla de invitados.

El Sandaime arruga su rostro en una sonrisa divertida, mirando las pilas que rápidamente trata y falla de ordenar para darle espacio a las bebidas próximas a traer -No tienes que presionarte, sé por experiencia propia que nunca podrá despejar el escritorio, Retsu-hime-

Un puchero de la Senju -al menos el lugar de la tetera ¿no?- suspira rendida a su silla, antes de negar y ponerse de pie -Mejor pasemos a la sala-

-No quiero molestar-

-Saru-kun, no eres una molestia, al contrario, es raro que salgas del complejo ¿De quien huyes?- pregunta divertida al rodear el escritorio para tenderle la mano al anciano, uno que se levanta con pesadez para tomar su brazo en apoyo... a veces, se pregunta si esto es un engaño, sabe que es un viejo fuerte que lucho contra Orochimaru … pero en ocasiones puede ver que se ha dejado avejentar, esta tan cansado y lo que sea discutió con sus antecesores le arrebato mucho de su entusiasmo. 

Saliendo de la oficina, el retirado Hokage se encoge de hombros -Konohamaru ha estado insistiendo en aprender técnicas geniales, queriendo saltarse etapas para ser mas fuerte...- niega con un suspiro.

-Los niños no saben lo que quieren, Saru-kun, deberías ser directo con él de disfrutar su etapa como genin... explicarle la importancia de vivir su infancia, no hay guerra, una vez me lo dijiste ¿no?- aconseja con un fuerte apretón en consuelo al amigo antes rival. 

Una pequeña sombra de sonrisa, seguramente recordando esas primeras discusiones que tuvieron en su ajuste a esta época -Supongo que tienes razón- acepta al entrar al salón tradicional, siendo guiado a uno de los cojines mullidos. 

-¿Como esta Mirai?- Retsu pregunta al acomodarse al otro lado de la mesa, dándole un vistazo divertido a su huraño clon de haber paseado las bebidas a la oficina.

Viendo con la misma alegría a la copia sirviendo las tazas con practica de años, suspira contento -Bueno, ahora esta muy feliz de tener a su padre, por lo que suele ignorarme-

Se detiene ante esto, parpadea Retsu un tanto feliz por la niña, era obvio que todos salían perdiendo ante sus padres -Oh ¿Asuma se tomo vacaciones?- 

El viejo le lanza una mirada asombrada, deteniéndose a media bebida -¿No sabes?- adivina. 

-¿Saber que?- la Senju arquea una elegante ceja. 

Se aclara la garganta, Sarutobi baja un poco los hombros -Esta en rehabilitación, tendrá algo de tiempo antes de volver al servicio-

La rencarnada toma este bocado de información con incertidumbre porque cree que adivina a que situación se refiere -Oh ¿Una misión salió mal?-

-Si, Akatsuki-

No reacciona al respecto, la confirmación de sus sospechas solo necesitaban esto, el hijo de su rival solo tenia un enfrentamiento contra esa organización y moría… tomando un bocado de su té... Asuma de alguna manera vivió, otro personaje destinado a la muerte esta respirando en el mundo -Ellos están a otro nivel ¿no?- prefiere continuar la conversación.

-Yoriichi-san fue de bastante ayuda, si no fuera por su intervención, mi hijo no la estuviera contando-

Suspira con una sonrisa amable al cansado viejo, enterrar a sus hijos no es algo que cualquier padre quisiera, aun cuando el mundo shinobi es eso bastante natural -Me alegro por ti de no terminar viviendo una situación de esta naturaleza-

-Ya enterré un hijo, Retsu-hime, de verdad no quisiera volver a repetirlo- Sarutobi recuerda con amargura, como si recordara tal momento y con el peso del sombrero, no tuvo tiempo para llorarle al padre de Konohamaru -Pero, pensé que lo sabias de antemano- 

-Mis clones tienden a no vivir ciertas cosas, con Yoriichi de regreso, parece ignoraron a bastantes en el camino- arruga sus ojos divertida, no pudiendo estar enojada con sus copias por no enterarse de cosas importantes para heredarle, como el motivo por el que su amigo regreso y a quien salvo en el camino. 

Quizás el clon que se marcho lo supiera, pero el que se disipo tan pronto llego fue el menos informado. 

Sarutobi hace un sonido burlón -Entonces, platícame tus vivencias en el mundo de las convocatorias-

Retsu frunce el ceño, ya sin té pero poco interesada en llenarlo, la pregunta es difícil de contestar cuando no hizo otra cosa de entrenar -No hay mucho que pueda contarte, solo que es tan grande con arboles altos y edificaciones o estatuas levantadas por Hashirama… hice algunos como mi firma- murmura. 

-Escuche que castigo a Jiraya- la picardía brillo en el anciano. 

-Bueno, aun no me dicen como lo castigo-

-Tampoco me lo dijeron cuando regreso-

-¿Habrá sido algo humillante?-

El anciano se encoge de hombros poco interesado aunque un tanto alegre de saber a su estudiante amonestado de alguna manera -Me informaron que Tenzo se unirá a la firma ¿no?- cambia el tema. 

Supone que lo sabría, fue algo que le comento superficialmente a Jiraya -Si, Keta-sama lo autorizo, aunque no tendrá mucho de los beneficios, será capaz de llamar las estructuras proporcionales a la cantidad de chakra que aplique- 

-El consejo estará feliz de que ese pergamino este de vuelta con los Senju-

-Si, nadie me dijo como desapareció el otro-

-Tampoco me entere, solo fue una reliquia que a falta de usuarios, dejo de usarse- 

Un suspiro cansada, tiene tantas reliquias en su biblioteca pero la obvia falta de ese contrato es bastante obvio aunque no es como si pudiera platicarlo con Saru-kun, por lo que se vuelve a encoger de hombros -Como estas Saru-kun-

-Estoy bastante sano, muchos años por delante-

-Eso es bueno- murmura, quizás mas tarde se animaría a salir a mirar a los Hyuga, pasar a la tumba de Jushiro y al monumento de los héroes, rastrear el nombre de todos los fallecidos en batalla que alguna vez conoció… terminar con la tumba de Shiro y Kiritsugu-sensei -Koharu y Homura siguen un tanto distantes ¿Qué les hice?-

-Eso no es algo que me corresponda responder-

La rencarnada evita girar los ojos impaciente, no cree tener una conversación corazón a corazón cono sus viejos conocidos, fue afortunada que el Sandaime aun mantuviera su amistad después de retirarse -No pregunto por Danzo, porque ya sabes como es de insufrible-

-Compréndalo, Retsu-hime, usted es lo ultimo que queda de Hashirama-sensei-

Tal tolerancia no será algo que la ahora adolescente le dará al Shimura, pero se guarda tal cosa, era mejor cambiar el rumbo de conversación de nuevo -¿Como les va con su jinchuriki?-

-Es Naruto, Retsu-hime, un compañero shinobi como bien sabes- amonesta el viejo con ojos serios. 

-No lo mencione de esa manera para despreciarlo, Saru-kun- Retsu aclara con una mirada seca.

-Lo siento- el viejo sonríe cansado de malinterpretar su tono -Esta bastante enojado con todos-

Exhala ruidosamente, era una subestimación si recuerda como lo encontró con el Hatake sentado en su espalda durante su llegada -Tsuna-chan es tolerante solo por ustedes, pero el chico no avanzara en las filas shinobis… no será hokage... si no corrige su actitud-

Sarutobi solo suspira ruidosamente, aun retirado y casi aislado, ha visto con sus propios ojos la actitud del rubio, de verdad su estudiante... ahora Godaime… es bastante tolerante si permite que aun este en servicio, como genin regular, después de tantas faltas o reclamar derechos que no le corresponden, pero se queda callado por ahora. 

XXXXX

Jiraya viene por la tarde. 

Retsu no esperaba al sannin, pero le dio la bienvenida en su cocina en su comida antes de marcharse al hospital en su jornada de medio tiempo.

-Huele bien, pequeña hime-

Bufa al encender de nuevo la estufa para reanudar sus sagrados alimentos, sabe que la quieren distraer de cosas importantes -¿Que sucede?- pregunta directamente. 

Aun en la puerta, el hombre se encorva con un largo suspiro -Hime me envió contigo-

Salteando algunos camarones, la adolescente tararea -¿Entonces?-

-Yo digo que es innecesario, pero me ordeno que te pidiera uno de tus clones... de nuevo... pero ahora para que me acompañen a una misión de espionaje- murmura el sannin sentado en su mesa de mal humor. 

Se detiene para mirar con asombro al viejo, con una mano en la cadera y ojos agudos -¿Es tan delicado para que Tsuna-chan tema por ti?- pregunta entendiendo cual era el problema.

Una sonrisa estúpida, el hombre obviamente le gusta escuchar que su compañera le importa su seguridad, pero parpadea al encogerse de hombros -Probablemente- acepta con mal humor -Pero es algo que necesito confirmar-

-Veo, a donde vas- murmura volviendo su atencion a la comida. 

-Ame-

Un nudo se forma, de nuevo tiene ese sentimiento de saber que arco estaba por empezar dejando caer las pinzas y quemándose en el camino.

-Maldita sea, Pequeña hime- Jiraya se pone de pie en un salto al verla herida.

Pero considerando su alta tolerancia al dolor, es un shinobi de primera línea después de todo, solo hace una mueca mientras su sanación entra en acción -¿Akatsuki?- adivina al apagar la estufa mirando abiertamente al hombre un tanto preocupado.

El sannin se detiene, suspirando al verla tan tranquila después de quemarse y sanarse, niega para si mismo -Si, es una fuerte pista que esa sea la ubicación del verdadero líder de esa organización- 

-Quieres comprobarlo, un club que tienen monstruos como Kakuzu y Sasori por tu propia cuenta... Querías ir solo ¿no?- no era acusación, solo verdadero asombro morboso, negando para si misma.

-Solo es un espionaje simple, ningún tipo de enfrentamiento-

-Me asombra que seas tan descuidado, uno nunca se arriesga a ir solo a la probable boca del lobo-

-Pero soy el mejor-

-No estoy despreciando tu carrera, ni tu experiencia, Jiraya, solo digo que no seas tonto en aventarte solo... te daré dos clones- el tono de castigo se desliza sin querer, mirandolo como alguna vez hizo cuando su sobrino se creía listo pero no, no lo era. 

Una sonrisa nerviosa del sabio sapo, mirando a todos lados menos a ella -Pero ya tienes uno con Yoriichi-kun, ¿No te estarás exigiendo tanto?-

-Jiraya, si pudiera ir yo, lo haría, pero el consejo no permitiría que me metiera en la cosa cuando soy un objetivo- murmura de mala gana la Senju -Te daré los que están corriendo el clan, si voy a estar aquí, seré capaz de mantener todo en orden... así que no te preocupes, serán tres en total-

-Aun no puedo creer que tengas tanto control o chakra para trabajar a larga distancia- 

-Un don- Retsu se encoge de hombros antes de sonreírle cansado al viejo -Solo ten cuidado ¿Quieres? seria molesto si mueres por algo tan tonto-

-Oh, de verdad te importo- Jiraya se limpia una lagrima falsa.

Gira los ojos -Eres la persona favorita de Tsuna-chan, claro que me importas-

-Uno pensando que quizás he pasado esta barrera alrededor tuyo, Pequeña hime- un puchero decepcionado del espía. 

Sonríe hoscamente, todos parecen mencionar eso mucho últimamente, pero desvía la mirada, tal vez si le preocupa este tipo... sabe que va a su muerte, espera poder ser la diferencia de nuevo... Sasori, Asuma son la prueba viviente que se puede hacer tal cosa con pequeños detalles. 

Mientras ve al viejo irse con sus dos copias y un rosario de emergencia, suspira un poco en castigo... fue tan tonta, ahora puede ubicarse de nuevo en la historia en curso... Yoriichi esta tratando con su clan, Itachi esta destinado igualmente a morir por esta época… y ahora, Jiraya yendo a Ame... entonces, cuando todo esto se aclare... quizás un mes o dos más, vendrá Pain... luego el consejo de kages... la cuarta guerra.

Duda que vengan de la misma manera.

Retsu niega torturarse sobre cosas que pueden o no suceder ahora con los cambios ligeros que han hecho en la trama... da la espalda, entrando a su casa, tenia que ir al hospital a seguir con su vida. 


	22. Terceros IV: Uchiha Yoriichi

El sabe lo que Retsu le conto, también tiene mejor memoria que ella como para perderse en donde están parados según esto... como seguramente hizo su buena amiga.

Pero aun con la base explicada esa noche ya distante, ambos se dieron cuenta que han cambiado algunas cosas de manera sutil así como otras han sabido persistir de alguna manera en la historia.

Una de esas constantes es el que se para delante de ellos desde lo alto de una rama.

Vestido con una capa de nubes rojas, un enmascarado ha bloqueado su camino del rastro que llevaría a los otros usuarios de su clan... Yoriichi solo parpadea perezoso, no sabiendo que sentir y como reaccionar por lo que solo espera mientras la copia de su amiga se queda tan cercas para ser de apoyo ante cualquier altercado.

El resto de los jóvenes se dispersan alrededor. 

-Este no es un Akatsuki del que estemos informados- la voz de Kurenai es firme, tensa como todos los que observan con cuidado al enmascarado cómodamente sentado en la cima. 

-Soy nuevo- miente con una voz cantarina, casi silbante con la única apertura de esa mascara tan fija en ellos-Retsu-chan, tanto tiempo sin verte ¡has crecido muy bien!- saluda como si fueran amigos. 

Chasqueando la lengua ruidosamente, la Senju solo se cruza de brazos en un falso aburrimiento (el puede ver su tensión, la historia no miente y este hombre es peligroso) -Mala suerte que estés vivo-

-Esperen ¿se conocen?- Kiba ladra incrédulo. 

-Invadió mi complejo de clan hace algún tiempo- el clon de Retsu se encoge de hombros indiferente, aun cuando Tenzo palidece como si recordara el incidente y mire con mas fuerza al enmascarado. 

Yoriichi sigue mirando, hasta que el ruido de alrededor es un eco amortiguado.

Ha tomado una decisión.

Para el Hashira es claro lo que debe hacer, por lo que con un suspiro tranquilo, un paso suave y su mano en la espada llaman la atención avanzando sin cuidado alguno del enemigo -Kurenai-san y Tenzo-san podrían perdonar mi desobediencia al objetivo de la misión-

El silencio cae, los lideres se miran entre ellos -¿Que quiere decir, Uchiha-san?- kurenai es quien pregunta, pero parece adivinar bien a lo que se refiere, quizás se arrepienta de tomarlo en la misión cuando dijo sus dudas al respecto ante el godaime.

-Iré solo- dice en voz alta el antes aliento solar, con el tintinear de sus aretes y la nada en sus ojos mira al grupo de perfil con la seriedad en su aura... necesita hacer esto, por lo que queda de su responsabilidad, para su clan y por fin volver seguros a la aldea. 

Prosperar como alguna vez quiso. 

Aun cuando sabe, es pronto para añorar una vida pacifica en una pequeña casa al borde de la aldea. 

Tenzo es el primero en ir en contra, negando con ojos serios y tan firme como un capitán -No creo que sea prudente avanzar solo, Yoriichi-san- castiga con severidad, con esa esencia que alguna vez fue de Hashirama-san (lo extraña tanto, le duele que hayan profanado su tumba para hacer tantas cosas). 

Pero Yoriichi solo niega con suavidad -He tomado mi decisión- admite en voz alta, sin vacilar y mirándolos con una pizca de voluntad mas fuerte... si, probablemente será reportado y traerá problemas al Godaime por permitirlo en una misión de índole personal... cuando termine, se asegurara de disculparse de buena manera. 

-No digas tonterías ¡Estamos juntos en esto! además podemos pasar a este tipo juntos- escupe Kiba, como Inuzuka bastante alto y descarado... siempre le gusto ese clan. 

El enmascarado sigue mirando desde lo alto, silencioso y atento... no los descuida por ningún segundo, lo sabe aun cuando esta distraído tratando de negociar con sus compañeros de misión... ambos lados reconocen que son de cuidado. 

Dando un paso enfrente, el clon de su amiga suspira ruidosamente dándole una sonrisa comprensiva... siempre entendiéndole, interviniendo delante del equipo.

Ambos han tratado con Itachi... saben lo que en este momento, no importa cuantos cambios han hecho, esta sucediendo y no pueden permitir perderlo... tampoco que le roben sus ojos y solo hay una manera de superar a Tobi.

-¿Estas seguro?- le pregunta con un tono de saber cual es la respuesta, solo una confirmación en voz alta y con esto, la copia de Retsu estará dando su apoyo incondicional. 

Itachi puede no necesitarlo, esta en mejor salud, aunque incompleto, lo han sanado y ante Sasuke no hay probabilidades de que muera... pero el Zetsu esta acechando, deben tener cuidado, como uno de los únicos usuarios del sharingan, siempre será objetivo, Yoriichi comprende lo delicado de la situación -Si-

Un suspiro sufrido, es una copia, como tal no tiene a su alcance las armas de la original por lo que cuenta con objetos que ha sacado de sus almacenes... una katana ancha aterriza en sus manos invocada, su postura se abre y envía un gesto preocupado pero dispuesta a apoyarle. 

-¿Retsu?-

-Nuestra misión es atrapar a los traidores, bueno, seguirá siendo eso... solo que por el momento, le daremos una apertura a Yoriichi para después alcanzarlo ¿Es eso aceptable?- explica en voz firme, clara, tomando un mando que no le corresponde tan fácil aun cuando rechaza ser líder.

Aun firme a una distancia del grupo, sereno con el tintinear de sus aretes... Yoriichi sonríe agradecido de que interviniera, dando una solución que posiblemente le salve de recibir un sermón del godaime o sus lideres de misión. 

Ajustando un kunai Kurenai da un paso delante, dándole un gesto exasperado a un Yoriichi aparentemente apático -Supongo que es aceptable-

-No creo que tardemos tanto, es un tipo de aspecto débil-

-Subestimar no es prudente, Kiba ¿Porque? porque ese hombre obviamente no es débil si lo aceptaron en akatsuki- 

Una risa divertida -Excelente drama ¿tomaron su decisión?- canturrea el hasta ahora silencioso Akatsuki -pero debo sentirme ofendido, no hay probabilidades de que deje pasar a alguno de ustedes... no importa quien sea- su tono es duro al ponerse de pie, igualmente preparado como confiado ante el grupo de konoha. 

Inhala, apretando la empuñadura de "Madara", levantando la vista al akatsuki que probablemente en el futuro reclame ser su padre... al lado el clon de Retsu, en una postura tan familiar como nostálgica... le hace vibrar de anticipación al exhalar con profundidad... la primera postura del aliento solar brota como uno, ajustándose al propio kenjutsu de su aliado.

(Casi siente que están en esos tiempos que parecen lejanos, solo falta Shirou-kun y sensei para completar la formación que normalmente usaban cuando un enemigo intentaba abrumarlos). 

Las llamas danzan, el chakra vibra y el eco del resto de sus compañeros de equipo sucede en segundos preciosos... ambos arremeten con arboles, tierra y rocas por igual... de largo alcance, el principal motivo por el que Iwa advierte de no enfrentarlos juntos... pero esto es solo una distracción, con el girar de su sharingan, Yoriichi implanta una copia de si mismo en la mente de Tobi... claro que se dará cuenta, como otro usuario del donjutsu, pero le permitirá avanzar. 

No es ambicioso, el kamui es un medio de transporte útil, tendrá el tiempo contado, pero el antes samurái ya se esta moviendo velozmente entre la maleza... siguiendo el farol que significa el chakra de los otros Uchiha... también se percata de otra presencia que reconoce.

Zetsu negro. 

El que lo persiguió aquella vez, obligando a Shirou-kun a usar ese sello sin probar enviándolos a una época distante... Yoriichi tiene asuntos pendientes con esa criatura, sabiendo lo que Retsu le dijo, el motivo por el que su clan fue tan perseguido y extinto. 

El fuego negro se extiende ajeno a la lluvia que cae en la zona deteniéndolo de sus cavilaciones.

Inclinando la cabeza curioso de tal habilidad con rastros del chakra de Itachi, Yoriichi suspira al agitar su espada para partir el camino... alejándolo del amaterasu... puede verlos, alzándose por encima de los cielos en asombrosas invocaciones que se atacan mutuamente provocando vientos que agitan la vegetación, enviando escombros y siendo un peligro en general para quien se acerque. 

Las nubes cargadas de lluvia empiezan acumulándose, pronto comenzara a llover, el hashira no parpadea ni da otra mirada a las enormes bestias (Serpientes vs susanoo)… aun con su mano en la espada, contempla la idea de un encuentro con el Zetsu, pero se detiene de hacerlo, hay prioridades y siempre esta el plan de que intente intervenir. 

Aterriza en la llanura de tierra desnuda de lo que antes fue un bosque. 

Reconoce el lugar, fue uno de los santuarios Uchiha... o lo era, ahora no hay nada más que tierra aplastada... Yoriichi solo parpadea imperturbable a los vientos cada vez mas fuertes, decide que no será escuchado de ninguna manera aun cuando sabe Itachi ya lo detecto.

Pero Sasuke es terco, no entenderá de otra manera.

Deteniéndose tan cerca de la zona de riesgo, el antes aliento solar mira a lo alto con un gesto carente de emociones... suspirando descontento al cerrar sus ojos, de nuevo, tener que acceder al regalo de su padre... el sharingan gira transformándose en cada fase... mostrándole un mundo tan diferente e inyectándole poder.

Ha sentido la muerte, es una reencarnación y ha perdido todo constantemente... sufrido dos vidas de manera diferentes... lo han hecho merecedor del ultimo nivel de su donjutsu... Mangekyo Sharingan. 

Algo tan embriagador y peligroso, las emociones pueden sentirse a flor de piel, con todo tan claro a su vista y con cuidado no se deja abrumar, una facilidad para alguien que nunca ha sabido como expresarse, se queda tan quieto cuando agarra el control de lo que desea de la zona.

Una técnica que no le gusta usar, Oto-san nunca vio lo que podía controlar con la evolución de sus ojos. 

Todo bajo el sol, la creación y sobre todo, la gravedad. 

Lo ejerce sin pestañear.

Todos se inclina a su alrededor por la fuerza de sus ojos.

Yoriichi escucha el jadeo a sus espaldas, mirando de reojo -No hare nada en tu contra, Sai-san, por ahora solo aguarda- advierte a quien intento tontamente atacarlo por la espalda en una habilidad extraordinaria para seguirlo hasta ese punto pero ahora aplastado sin poder moverse... una posibilidad triste, de verdad le gusta el chico y es una de las personas favoritas de Retsu.

Avanza tranquilamente con el sonido de la convocatoria desapareciendo y agitando aun mas los vientos húmedos de la próxima lluvia... el susanoo se disipa como una neblina morada dejando un gran terreno destruido, desnudo de vegetación delante.

El hashira aun con mano en la espada, consciente de que la lucha de Tobi se ha interrumpido seguramente por advertencia del Zetsu... suspira soltando el sharingan, lavando toda la sensación de poder y obligándolo a apurarse en un parpadeo.

Aterriza delante de un Itachi de rodillas recuperando el aliento de la repentina fuerza llevándolo a tierra -¿Yoriichi-san?- susurra vacilante, levantando su vista ahora dañada por su excesivo uso en ese combate, casi esperando furia pero solo encuentra nada. 

-Planeabas dejarte morir ¿no?-

Vergüenza en el rostro joven (aunque mayor físicamente), el asesino de su clan se niega a mirarlo -No encontré la manera de explicarle, no soy tan valiente- admite en voz baja, considerando la situación, era muy sincero en aceptar que le falta coraje para admitir la verdad ante su hermano.

El hashira comprende, se agacha para mirar directamente al que usaron como herramienta para un plan mayor -¿Puedes pararte?- le pregunta seriamente a lo que recibe una dudosa afirmación -bien, vamos con Sasuke, podre sanarlos a los dos-

-Pero...-

-Conversaremos de esto en otro lado, ahora no es prudente cuando estamos siendo vigilados- explica en voz queda, dando la espalda para avanzar... Yoriichi aun tiene la mano en su espada... andando tranquilamente en dirección contraria aun cuando puede sentir el arder de furia del niño alguna vez su estudiante. 

Es seguido de cercas por Itachi aun sangrante, cojeando y algo ciego en absoluto silencio.

Yoriichi saca su espada justo en el momento en que otra se conecta, Sasuke es un desastre pero aun tiene fuerza y coraje para intentar atacarlo... llevar al que esta a sus espaldas... repeliéndose mutuamente.

Se miran directamente.

-Estas con él- lo acusa con sus manos agarrando fuertemente la espada, el sello maldito libre de sus ataduras escalando por su cuello... tan herido como su hermano, pero aun firme en sus pies para fulminar a quien considera un traidor por defender al asesino. 

-Hay que hablar- Yoriichi aun con su espada fuera, inclina su cabeza.

Un gesto incrédulo, duro, apretando el agarre de su espada -No hay nada que hablar, apártate- advierte con los dientes apretados. 

Un suspiro, Retsu le advirtió que el chico era sordo, no ayuda que nadie haya sabido como guiar todo ese odio de otra manera... para un Uchiha... la maldición del odio es un hecho que puede aparecer y quemar todo a su paso, da un paso tentativo, el hashira mantiene un contacto visual -Hay tanto que debes entender, Sasuke, es momento de hablarlo- es severo. 

Resopla burlonamente, el niño de su edad física no parece comprender ni retroceder, pero Yoriichi se mantiene firme entre ambos hermanos.

-Sasuke, debes comprender, porque hice lo que hice- Itachi finalmente habla con seriedad, dando pasos para instalarse al lado del hashira imperturbable.

Sasuke da un gesto fiero al respecto, gruñendo y aferrado a su arma -¿Crees que entenderé cualquier tontería que digas? puedes engañar a Yoriichi, pero él no vio lo que yo vi ¡No vivió lo que yo viví!- escupe con dureza. 

Un silbido interrumpe al trio, sentado como si siempre estuviera en ese lugar, Tobi saluda divertido aun cuando su capa esta desgarrada y posiblemente este sangrando de algunos lados -¿No lo comprenden? solo denle al chico su venganza ¿Eres tan desconsiderado para quitárselo Yoriichi?- canturrea con saña -Viniendo de otro tiempo, imponiendo su voluntad... tu y esa Senju se están tomando muchos créditos ¿no? y como tontos, Konoha se los da- 

El hashira mantiene la calma, aun su espada en su mano de manera perezosa pero firme en su postura para cualquier altercado.

-¿Quien eres tu?- Sasuke exige al recién llegado. 

-Bueno, yo soy Tobi un amigo tuyo- sisea alegre aun cuando la capa demuestra donde están sus lealtades -Oh, no te dejes llevar por esto...- agita el símbolo de akatsuki. 

-¿Que pretendes?- Itachi cuestiona directamente, dándole un gesto serio y con su postura compuesta a algo fuera de lo herido.

-Nada, aquí, Itachi-kun, pero veo desventaja numérica, así que voy con tu hermanito- canturrea al desaparecer para aterrizar al lado del tenso adolescente -Así que apártate, Yoriichi, deja que los hermanos arreglen sus diferencias-

Para quien es tan compuesto, no era fácil enojarse... aun cayendo a este tipo de sociedad, viviendo una vida sin honor como es ser shinobi… mantuvo la compostura, el aprecio a la vida y le permitieron conocer este mundo... Solo cuando alguien insultaba a Retsu, cometía algún crimen a sus ojos, era la única manera en que la furia fría venia en oleadas.

Este es otro de los motivos.

Ese tonto, no solo esta actuando inocente sino que finge ser un aliado a un niño perdido como es Sasuke.

Interviniendo cuando quiere arreglar a su clan, regresar a Konoha con los restos del Uchiha y prepararse para los siguientes conflictos. 

-Te atreves a actuar como si no fueras un involucrado en la masacre- su tono es duro, el viento se agita y sabe que su rostro se ha torcido en sombras feas como oscuras... con su chakra cargando el aire, el instinto asesino en oleadas. 

El enmascarado se queda quieto.

Sasuke se aleja como puede del alcance del enmascarado, aun mas confundido como perdido manteniendo un ojo en ambos lados de ese campo... tragando un nudo visible por el enojo aterrador que muestra alguien que se supone no siente nada.

-Siempre fuiste alguien aterrador en los momentos justos ¿no?- Tobi redacta con seriedad, nada divertido de ser exhibido aun cuando Itachi no ha dicho nada -Supongo que conversaremos de esto más adelante, Yoriichi, recuérdalo- 

El hashira se mantiene sereno, pero sabe el hombre que ahora desaparece se retira por desventaja numérica (ya que el equipo que dejo atrás viene) o tal vez por estrategia, con promesas de verse en el futuro para tal vez resolver sus asuntos.

-¿Seguirás resistiendo?- prefiere concentrarse en Sasuke.

El adolescente chasquea la lengua, mantiene en alerta y su ceño ha regresado enfocado en Itachi aun a espaldas del antes samurái -¿Es verdad? ¿No hiciste eso solo?- pregunta, dándole un vistazo a lo lejos donde el equipo de konoha se acerca. 

El hermano mayor le da un gesto a su pariente, ambos heridos, pero la urgencia de aclarar el asunto lo hace olvidar por un momento que estuvieron a punto de matarse -No, recibí ayuda de ese enmascarado- admite altivamente.

Sasuke aprieta los labios, aferrado a su espada y la inseguridad como el conflicto en sus ojos, abandonar la venganza no es fácil para quien paso años cosechándola -¿Es de la masacre de lo que quieres que hablemos?- encuentra su voz para decir observando a quien ha mantenido el gesto sereno. 

-Si-

El traidor da un paso atrás mirando a los otros Uchiha con absoluto disgusto -No puedo aceptar esto-

-Escúchanos, pequeño hermano, después decides que hacer- Itachi se endereza actuando con serenidad al lado de Yoriichi, ambos mirando a Sasuke confundido como horrorizado.

-Porque ahora, porque en este momento ¡Solo porque!- escupe Sasuke abrumado. 

Yoriichi le lanza un gesto al clon de Retsu para que mantenga a todos al margen, antes de enfocarse para dar un paso tentativo a los restos de su clan... esta no seria una buena historia y solo debe esperar, que Sasuke lo reciba mejor de lo que hizo en esa historia que le han contado. 

Necesitan estar unidos, porque volver a Konoha con Danzo acechando no será fácil (Sai no esta con el grupo, tampoco se siente alrededor, probablemente escapo para advertir). 

Siente un poco de pena por Saru-kun. 


End file.
